


The Airbender's Wife

by toccatina



Series: Happily married (and domestic) Lin/Tenzin AU without kids [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domesticity, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Following the general storyline but not really -difference is in the details, Happy Ending, Healthy Gaang kids relationships, Linzin married with no kids, LoK with Linzin, Romance, Tarrlok still an ass, Will go all the way to Harmonic Convergence, lin deserves happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toccatina/pseuds/toccatina
Summary: Korra arrives in Republic City to reside at Air Temple Island to begin her Airbending training.As excited as she was to leave the compound in the South Pole, she was wary of living with her Airbending Master and his mysterious wife. The airbender's wife, who, Korra realized, she has never met before.ORThe one where Tenzin throws caution to the wind and chooses Lin over repopulating the Air Nation.
Relationships: Korra & Tenzin (Avatar), Lin Beifong & Korra, Lin Beifong & Tenzin, Lin Beifong/Tenzin
Series: Happily married (and domestic) Lin/Tenzin AU without kids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931263
Comments: 205
Kudos: 256





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This would be within the same universe as Contentment.  
> This idea was sticking in my head and wouldn’t leave me alone. Again, this might have already been done before because I’m pretty sure it’s not that new but here’s my spin on it. Please let me know what you think.

Korra was bouncing with excitement as she leaned at the railing of the ship. Only a few hours were left until she would see the large statue of the previous Avatar, signaling the edge of Republic City.

After being holed up in the compound at the Pole for most of her life, Korra was keen to see the rest of the world. But first, Airbending training at Republic City would take precedence.

Sure, the White Lotus said they would need to protect her and to train her before bringing her out to the world. But really, what more can she learn when she was isolated from the rest of humanity?

Thank the Spirits that her Airbending master had other obligations in Republic City.

Thank the Spirits for his wife for suggesting moving the training to the city in the first place.

Patting her polar bear dog Naga who had joined her on deck, Korra realized that she knew precious little about Tenzin’s wife. And from what little she did know; the young Avatar was unsure how to feel about the woman. If anything, aside from being the instigator of the transfer of the Avatar, the facts Korra gathered about said woman did not bode well in creating the best of impressions.

\--

_Fact 1: She’s married to Tenzin, the last Airbender._

The first time Korra learned that Tenzin was married caught her by surprise.

From her recollection, it was around Tenzin’s third or fourth visit to the compound, back when she was completing her Waterbending training. Her parents had invited the family of Master Katara over for dinner when they learned her sons were visiting, offering to host the family for a couple of meals so that the waterbender would not needlessly worry about spending time with and entertaining her children. Never mind that these adult children just wanted to check in with how their mother was doing and would not really need any host to help them out.

Korra, her parents, Master Katara and her two oldest children were already settled in the dining area and were each clutching a bowl of soup when the airbender arrived.

“So, no wife today, Tenny?” Bumi asked, by way of greeting. The United Forces Commander proceeded to toss an empty bowl to his brother, who easily caught it midflight.

“No,” Tenzin sat down beside his sister, who pushed some noodles towards him.

Korra quickly swallowed her food and asked. “You’re married?” She had assumed he was a monk and therefore abstained from all, well, worldly things and relationships. She said as much.

Loud guffaws erupted from the siblings of said monk, whose head turned an interesting shade of scarlet.

“What – where – how did you – why did you think -?”

This brought about more laughter which confused Korra further.

Tenzin’s sister, Kya, a talented waterbending healer in her own right, was the first one to recover. “Oh Korra, don’t let Mr. Serious fool you.” She patted her brother’s arm in emphasis.

“Yeaaah,” Bumi slurped his noodles noisily, ignoring Tenzin’s frown. “He be foolin’ around way before marriage.”

“BUMI!” Tenzin shouted, throwing a mortified glance at Korra and her parents, who were slack jawed at being caught unawares with these revelations. “They need not know that!” Water Tribe culture, after all, values privacy. Family life was deemed a private matter and some things are just taboo to discuss in public. Though, being raised in the previous Avatar’s household did not appear to hold them in the same restraint.

“Ahaaa!” Kya responded triumphantly, pointing her chopsticks at him. “So, you do admit that you were doing the deed with -!”

“Mother,” The usually unflappable airbender all but pleaded, hands shaking as though he can erase the previous minutes by airbending. “Don’t listen to them!”

Korra peered at the quiet master waterbender, who was calmly sipping her soup with a small smile on her face. “Oh, calm down, children.” Katara put down her bowl and tilted her head in apology to Tonraq and Senna. “Bumi, Kya – that’s enough. Your brother just arrived from Republic City; let him breathe. And Tenzin,” Korra noticed a twinkle in the old woman’s eyes, as through reminiscing a pleasant memory. “Don’t try pulling the wool over my eyes – I might not have your mother-in-law’s abilities, but I knew what you and Lin were up to. Those were _not_ sparring bruises on your neck and chest that your father and I saw when we removed your robes for the airbending tattoos ceremony.”

At the time, Korra did not fully understand what was so funny about it but now she had a name for the airbender’s wife.

_Fact 2: Her name is Lin._

\----

_Fact 3: Apparently, she bakes well._

The Water Tribe-born Avatar was practicing her bending one day when Tenzin arrived for a meeting with the White Lotus. She bowed as Master Katara signaled to take a break while her son bent down to give her a hug.

“Lin sends her love.” Tenzin murmurs to his mother. “And a ton of fruit buns.” He used airbending to lift a large canvass bag from the sky bison’s saddle, grinning as he presented the bag.

“That’s very thoughtful of her.” Korra sees a smile on the wizened woman’s face. “Has she been eating well?” Katara inquired, peering into the bag of buns.

“Oh, she tries,” Tenzin had a soft expression on his face as he responded. “I make sure to remind her when I can.”

Katara selected a bun, then noticing Korra moving at the periphery, tossed one at her. “Korra, Lin baked some fruit buns - you should try it.”

Korra nodded her thanks, never having tried fruit buns before. She bit a portion of it and chewed. The bread was fluffy and fragrant. It was pleasant, and so she took another bite. The filling burst into her mouth, sweet and flavorful. The fruit bun was good, Korra decided. She sat down at the steps of the training ring, enjoying the treat, mindful of having full view of Katara in case she decides to resume training.

“Ah there you are, welcome Master Tenzin.” One of the older White Lotus members strolled over, bowing slightly, having seen the sky bison descend a few minutes earlier.

Korra did not like this guy very much; he was always frowning as if it was such a chore to handle matters relating to the Avatar. She wondered why on earth he took on the oath of being part of the Order of the White Lotus when he found everything disagreeable. She irately took another bite of the fruit bun.

Tenzin stiffly bowed back to the man.

“Are you – alone?” Frowny asked, raising an eyebrow in obvious judgment. “I had thought Lady Lin would have joined you with regards to the Avatar’s training.”

Korra’s ears perked upon hearing about the Lady Lin.

“Lin has a full-time job back in the city,” Tenzin ground out tersely, stressing his wife’s name. “As you may know, she cannot easily leave her responsibilities behind for long periods.”

Korra stuffed the rest of the bun in her mouth; eager to listen without distractions. This was beginning to sound interesting.

“And yet you are here, _Councilman._ ” Frowny Old Man smiled condescendingly, expression laden with insinuations. “I would have thought that training the Avatar would account as a matter of high importance.”

“With all due respect,” The airbender rebutted placidly. “I am to be the Avatar’s teacher, not Lin. I don’t see why she would need to travel to this side of the world for nothing.”

Frowny just shrugged with a smirk on his face, bowed to Katara and left the group, indicating for Tenzin to follow him for the meeting. Korra thought if airbenders were not averse to violence, Tenzin would have punched the man.

Katara placed a hand on her son’s arm, getting his attention.

“She _is_ needed in Republic City,” Tenzin took a few deep breathes. “And this is precisely why she would rather not deal with the White Lotus.”

Tenzin followed inside soon after and Katara resumed Korra’s training.

As she went through the motions of the waterbending forms, Korra thought she might like Lady Lin (she decided to call her that in her mind) with her sweet pastries and her dislike for Frowny.

_Fact 4: She has a full-time job in Republic City._

\----

_Fact 5: She’s an earthbender._

“Korra, can you help please?” Senna’s calm voice echoed in the empty hall where her daughter was (supposed to be) reviewing Fire Nation history. “I’m sorry to bother you but -.”

The Avatar got up immediately, interrupting her mother, tossing aside the text. “Say no more, say no more. What do you need me to do?” Korra was not one to sit still. She understood the importance of the literature, arts, culture, and history but she just found it arduous.

The relief on Senna’s face was evident. “Oh, thank you, sweetheart. You see, I need these blankets to be brought to the healing hut.” She transferred the pile of textile on her arms to her daughter’s waiting ones and indicated another set of blankets by her foot. “Master Katara wanted the healers to prepare for the coming snowstorm and I’ll need to hurry back to her and Kya at the apothecary.”

“No problem, Mom.” Korra responded, voice muffled and fully hidden by the pile of blankets.

Kicking the snow, she raised the bag of blankets by her feet to her arms. She grunted in the effort but well, don’t work hard - work smart, she always thought.

Turning to face the direction of what she thought to be the healing hut, Korra’s progress was slow with the balancing act of the towering blankets on her arms. Several people asked to help her but were responded with a strained “no, thank you, I handle it” from the teenage Avatar.

Unfortunately, a particularly slippery spot on the floor resulted in Korra toppling the blankets over and having them land on the snow into a soppy pile.

Korra groaned in frustration. No way she was going to bring this to the healers. The gossipy women always tsk’d whenever Korra would land in the hut with another scrape. She did not want to face their disapproval.

She leaned beside the hut, scrunched her face in concentration as she cleared portion of the ground and placed the bag, bending it dry. She was thankful that the blankets landed on clean snow rather than muddy sleet.

Korra crouched under the window of the hut, hoping that no healer would go out or peek to see the mess she made. She started to painstakingly pull the water out of each of the other blankets and put them on the dry bag to make sure it does not land on the snow again.

“I hear that the Avatar would be leaving the compound soon.”

“Really? I thought she would have a couple more of elements to master. Isn’t Airbending the last one?”

The Avatar in question grimaced. She knew nothing good comes out of eavesdropping, but she did not have a choice now, did she?

“Yes, but, don’t say you heard it from me,” One of the healers whispered excitedly. “But supposedly, Master Tenzin, the Airbending master,” Korra thought they said the name breathlessly and reverently. For what reason, she was not sure – I mean, everyone knew who Avatar Aang’s son was. “Was not allowed by his earthbending wife to leave the city.”

A gasp was heard. “No!”

“Yes,” The first healer continued while Korra leaned cautiously while soundlessly drying each blanket. “It’s all hush hush but the decision came from her – the Avatar will be travelling out for training. Never mind that all other masters had stayed in this compound to supervise Korra’s training. _She_ decided that _her husband_ is above it all,” The tone was full of disapproval. “She forced the decision – it’s not like there was another Airbending master, after all.”

Korra was dismayed; she was sure that Tenzin was unable to stay in the South Pole Compound because he had city council duties.

“How selfish!” The second healer exclaimed, no longer keeping her outrage quiet. “Well, what did we expect from her after what she did or didn’t do, for that matter.”

“What? What didn’t she do?” Korra pondered to herself as she wished silently for the two women to continue their chatter, becoming invested in the discussion now.

Thankfully, the two gossipy healers had much to say.

“True, this further cements her reputation of being a power-hungry bender who probably doesn’t care for her husband or even the future of the four nations itself. She is from a wealthy family and her lineage is well-known – what more can she ask for?”

“Well, that’s just stupid,” Korra thought as she squeezed out the water of the last two blankets. “How could the actions of one woman regarding her husband impact the future of the four nations?”

“I know right, I mean, why didn’t she consider it an honor? Can you believe she didn’t want to have kids! She must detest her husband or kids if she didn’t want them at all. If it were me,” The second healer empathically stated. “I would have no problem repopulating the entire Air Nation with _him_. I mean have you seen -!”

Korra burst into the healing hut dropping the blankets quickly on the nearest cot. “Hello-MomandMasterKatara-wanted-these-blankets-ready-for-the-snowstorm-thanks.” Ignoring the startled healers, she had to get out of here.

Nothing good ever came out of eavesdropping. The Avatar felt sick.

For all the limited interaction she had with Tenzin, he genuinely appeared to be in love with his wife. His wife who never came to the South Pole. His wife who did not bother to join him in his meetings with the Avatar. His wife who never visited her mother-in-law. His wife who put her career high on her priorities.

Tenzin’s faceless earthbending wife, the mysterious Lady Lin, was going down a couple of notches in Korra’s esteem.

With a slight feeling of dread – she realized she was going to live with her for an unforeseen period in the future.

_Fact 6: She didn’t want children with the last airbender._

\---

Korra realized she had been daydreaming as the captain of the ship announced their imminent arrival as Air Temple Island and Aang’s Memorial came into view. Her eyes squint while she tried to see the details of the temples from afar.

Air Temple Island - where the mysterious Lady Lin (as Korra had dubbed her in her mind) and the Airbending Master lived apart from the citizenry of Republic City. She stopped herself from shuddering at the thought of living with who she thought was a calculating heiress of sorts. As much as she wanted to ask about Tenzin and his wife, Korra felt intimidated by Kya and Master Katara and after all, her mother ingrained with her – family is private. All she gathered was it was true that Tenzin was childless.

“Well, I’m the Avatar,” Korra consoled herself as she grabbed her bag and tossed it on Naga. “What could go wrong?” She assured herself and her best friend, the polar bear dog, as she saw the White Lotus sentries awaiting her arrival at the docks. And, what is life without uncertainty, eh?

\---

So apparently, a lot could go wrong – Avatar or not.

“Tenzin and the mysterious Lady Lin are gonna be so pissed,” Korra muttered as she bent her head on the metal table in front of her. Never in her life did she imagine that her first day in Republic City would be spent in an interrogation room.

Well, it certainly was not her fault that on their way to City Hall to meet Tenzin, Naga got sidetracked by the smell of food. Definitely not her fault that the White Lotus sentries were just _walking_ and could not catch up with them.

Not her fault that for some reason she got involved in a clash with some triad members. As far as she knew, she was just doing the Avatar thing and helping keep peace in the neighborhood.

But _apparently_ , it was not viewed that way by the Republic City Police Department.

The Avatar hit her forehead on the table again. “Stupid, stupid.” She sighed, wondering whether someone has called Tenzin or the mysterious Lady Lin. “So much for first impressions.” Korra obviously did not want her first encounter with the earthbending partner of Tenzin to be in a metal cube. She also did not want them to bail her out, wondering for the nth time what would the Lady Lin do if she found out she would have to spend money to get the Avatar out of jail.

One of the metal panels slid open and Korra sat up straight in attention.

An irate metalbender entered the room, holding a file and was reading off it “Let’s see – multiple counts of destruction of private and city property…”

Korra grimaced at each mention as she watched the female cop pace. She tried to defend herself.

“You should have called the police instead!” The woman slapped the clipboard on the table. “You have no business involving yourself with the triads!”

The teenager stared back at the grey-haired metalbender. “But you see – I had to do something, I’m the Avatar.” The Water Tribe girl smiled and opened her hands in innocence.

“I know who you are,” The metalbender was unimpressed. “And that doesn’t mean much around here. If anything, I should probably add something to your file,” She took the clipboard and started to write. “You also evaded your security detail, which is a breach of protocol; detoured from your journey management plan – also a breach of protocol, run about the city with your unregistered polar bear dog -.”

“Wait what?” Korra sputtered, interrupting the litany. “Unregistered – what are you – Naga is my friend.”

“And I’m a sky bison.” The stern woman deadpanned, tapping the clipboard on the table.

“I want to speak to whoever’s in-charge here.” Korra wiggled her wrists. “Please.”

Green eyes blinked at her. “You’re talking to her.” As she sat in the light, Korra noted the RCPD badge on the woman’s uniform. “I’m Chief Beifong.”

Just then a small metal panel opened and another cop spoke. “Chief, Councilman Tenzin is on his way.”

An irritated expression fell on the older woman’s face. “What time is it, Saikhan?”

“Uh – fifteen minutes past –.”

“Get in here!” Chief Beifong called authoritatively, getting up from the seat.

Deputy Chief Saikhan enters the interrogation room, awaiting orders.

“I don’t have time to babysit the Avatar,” Beifong ignored Korra’s “hey!” and just rattled off instructions. “And wait for the councilman. I have a previous appointment that I’ll need to keep. I want you, specifically you, to take care of this.” She thrust the clipboard into other metalbender’s hands. “Make sure to read each of these one by one,” She indicated each item in Korra’s file. “I don’t want the Avatar leaving headquarters with just a slap on the wrist, without a clear resolution, got it?”

“Yes, Chief.”

Without further ado, Chief Beifong exited the room with a clang of metal.

“Make sure Councilman Tenzin gets it.”

“I’m screwed, aren’t I?” Korra asked, unhelpfully from her seat.

Saikhan just shrugged, reviewing the clipboard, feeling no pity for the young woman who he had to chase across Republic City earlier.

\---

Korra sat sullenly at the side table in Tenzin’s office in city hall, listlessly reading through Airbender culture literature.

After Deputy Saikhan had read the cases against Korra and after a back and forth regarding the details on covering the damages (“Yes, I will personally take it out of the Air Temple Island budget – yes Saikhan, you may get that in writing.”), Tenzin and Korra had walked silently to the Republic City Hall, Naga in tow. For some reason, Korra felt worse with the airbender’s silence than when she was at the receiving end of the chief of police’s acerbic tongue.

The walk to city hall was uneventful, save for Tenzin using airbending to keep the press waiting at city hall steps at bay. He had ushered her in the office and sent his secretary to take care of the polar bear dog in the meantime.

“Stay here.” He then left with a billow of yellow and red robes.

Tenzin was back within fifteen minutes and had, in no uncertain terms, expressed his disappointment in what had occurred upon her arrival.

Korra just bit her tongue. This day was just not going the way she wanted it to be. And she just knew it was about to get worse when she finally (finally) meets the mysterious Lady Lin.

The airbending master just shook his head at the end of his sermon, giving her a couple of Airbender literature, asking her to read up on the culture and just stay in his office while he finished work for the day.

Just as Korra was reading about the chi sensing abilities of a Guru Pathik, a two short raps on the door interrupted the monotony of the afternoon.

“Come in,” Tenzin looked up from the documents he was going over and his secretary entered.

“Councilman, Chief Beifong is here to see you.” The secretary formally announced.

Korra tensed. Not again.

Tenzin sighed, beckoning the secretary to let the Chief of Police in.

With the force of energy that seemed to always radiate around her (or at least always in the short time that Korra was exposed to the abrasive woman), Chief Beifong strode in the Air Nation Council Office. “You’re paying for this, Councilman?” She slammed a file on Tenzin’s desk. The secretary left the room quietly, closing the doors behind her. “You’re not saving me paperwork here.”

From her position, Korra recognized it as the affidavit Tenzin signed at the police headquarters earlier.

“I –.” Tenzin put up a hand to explain.

“I’ll handle it.” She waved him off. “When we had the meeting about training the Avatar,” Beifong shot a quick glance at the teenager at the side table. “The agreement was in _Air Temple Island_ not _Republic City_. I thought that was clear?”

“Yes, I’m sorry but,” He floundered for words, gesturing at Korra and the room.

“Oh shoot,” Korra thought to herself. “Tenzin’s gonna land both of us in jail.”

“And another thing – a polar bear dog, Tenzin?” The Chief straightened up. “Did you know she was bringing her polar bear dog? You didn’t register that.”

The Avatar was sure that she informed her Airbending Master that she was bringing Naga but she wisely kept quiet.

At the councilman’s nod, Beifong pinched her nose bridge in exasperation. “With the exception of Lord Zuko’s dragon and the Air Nation’s sky bison, all large animals would need to be registered. We can’t have an entire menagerie loose in the city.”

“I’ll handle that, make sure it’s filed within today.” Tenzin took the form from the packet the Chief placed on the table.

“Is there anything else, I’ll need to know?” Beifong took the rest of the packet as she moved to exit the room, standing by the door now.

But before airbender could respond, the door opened and a man in Water Tribe attire burst in, Tenzin’s secretary trailed behind with annoyance. “Councilman, I’m sorry – I told Councilman Tarrlok you were in a meeting but…”

Korra thought she detected a hint of empathy in the chief’s expression as she considered the secretary.

“Councilman Tenzin,” The Water Tribe Councilman (Tarrlok, did they say?) inclined his head in greeting. “Chief Beifong.” Korra was not sure but she felt the Water Tribe man was being leery at the stern police chief, though it was probably her imagination. Nonetheless, she sought to keep still and not draw attention to herself at Tenzin’s side tables.

A glance at Tenzin showed him reddening while Beifong just continued to frown.

“This was a private meeting, Tarrlok,” Tenzin began.

“Oh, all business?” Tarrlok acted like he did not feel the tense atmosphere in the room. “Or something else altogether?” Korra did not comprehend what the other councilmember was hinting at. “You know I wouldn’t mind if -.”

Beifong cut in. “Is there anything you need, Councilman?”

The man just looked at his nails calmly. “I was just going to check in with Tenzin if he had already arranged security with our esteemed,” He let his gaze linger on the metalbender. “Chief of Police for tomorrow’s press conference.”

The chief of police in question shot a look at the other councilman, who quickly spoke up. “That was what you interrupted, I was about to discuss with her that the press conference of the Avatar was moved to tomorrow.”

Korra almost blurted out, “What press conference?” but the words caught in her throat as she saw the metalbender pin her with a look.

“Ahh, good good.” Tarrlok darted an uninterested look at Korra’s direction, probably dismissing her as one of Tenzin’s scholars. “Looking forward to attending it tomorrow then. Councilman, Chief.”

With the same bluster he had as he entered, the Northern Water Tribe Councilman exited the room, doors slamming behind him.

“Press conference?” Korra and Beifong both exclaimed when Tarrlok was out of earshot.

“I was going to tell you later,” Tenzin pointed at Korra. “And I was about to tell you.” He shot at the police chief who was glowering. “We had to move it up given that Korra here basically announced her arrival to the city earlier. The press wouldn’t stop until she releases a statement; the council thought the sooner the better.”

“Did you even prepare her? And wait a minute, you said the press conference was moved up – when was it supposed to be?” The metalbender crossed her arms. “A heads up would have been appreciated, Tenzin. Even just a heads up, Spirits know how easy you could have given me a heads up.” Chief Beifong rolled her eyes before leaving. “I’ll have to get back to headquarters; arrange for a security detail tomorrow and a perimeter check.”

Tenzin rubbed a hand over his face tiredly then gestured towards a form on his table. “Korra, can you fill up this animal registration form, please?”

\---

Korra did not know what to expect of Air Temple Island.

Tenzin gave her a quick tour of the place (“That’s where the girls dormitories are, there’s the boys dormitories – you’re not allowed there by the way, the general training area, the earthbending wing is right behind that building there, the sky bison stables are behind the dormitories, the meditation areas, you’ll be staying in the main family residence with Lin and myself, we’re the only ones there, the air acolytes have their respective dormitories...”), showed her to her room, and handed her a schedule of chores and training sessions (“The air acolytes occasionally help in the main house but Lin insisted that this is still our household so we take on our usual chores as we used to in our Republic City house. I was thinking to eventually integrate you into our schedule.”).

After she had settled in her room and checked that Naga was taken care of and fed, Korra came across Tenzin who was at the living room of the house, speaking to someone on the portable radio.

“Yes dear,” He was rubbing the back of his neck as he paced. “Lin, I know – I’m sorry, I’ll make sure to help you with the paperwork. I’ll take it out of the budget of the household,” He paused to listen to the other line, wincing at what appeared to be sharp words. “No, there’s no other option right now.”

Korra felt guilty, if she had not lost control of Naga, Tenzin would not be having this conversation now with his wife, the mysterious Lady Lin.

“Mhhmm, okay. Love you too, Lin. Be safe.” Tenzin replaced the radio on its repository beside the couch when he spotted Korra, shifting apprehensively by the doorway. “Ah, Korra, just in time for dinner.” He beckoned her to follow him into the dining room.

The teenage Avatar meekly followed, the excitement of the day wearing down and embarrassment was starting to catch up.

“Hey Tenzin,” She began, unsure how to broach the subject as she sat down. Tenzin lifted his eyes from his rice bowl, waiting. “I’m sorry about how today turned out and for causing a lot of problems.” Korra fiddled with her fingers nervously. “I really didn’t mean to, you know? And I hope I didn’t cause too much, um, problem with your wife…” She trailed off.

Tenzin’s lips twitched to a smile as he watched the young Avatar earnestly apologize. “Well, maybe you should just apologize to her yourself. But unfortunately, that wouldn’t be until tomorrow, I suppose.” At the young woman’s questioning gaze, he continued. “That was Lin earlier, she radioed that she’s caught up at work and would miss dinner today.”

Looks like I wouldn’t be meeting the mysterious Lady Lin today, Korra thought to herself as she poked the chopsticks into her rice bowl.

\---

Korra twisted and turned in bed before deciding to sit up for a while, finding difficulty in sleeping.

She supposed she should be kind to herself. For the first time in forever, she was away from the South Pole, from home, from her family. She held her knees to herself as she looked out at the window, towards the lights of Republic City.

She had hoped to make a better first impression but instead was able to make an enemy out of the entire law enforcement agency by butting heads with the chief of police. She also got her airbending master into trouble with his wife. And she still has not met said mysterious wife; her first conversation would have to be an apology, which did not present well for future interactions.

Korra sighed as she thought of earlier that evening.

Tenzin was kind and paternal; asking about Korra and the Southern Water Tribe as they ate. He also asked about her parents and his mother and sister. They talked about her trip and about their schedule for the next day. He also tried to give her a crash course on press relations and public speaking.

There was something about the house though. The Avatar could not put her finger on it but there was something odd.

As she helped Tenzin clear out the table, she realized what it was. There were no photos around the house; a bit odd considering that the main residential building in Air Temple Island was like an ancestral home.

She brought the photos up with Tenzin, who was scooping some noodles into a bowl.

He had a ready explanation for it: Lin did not feel comfortable keeping up the old photos and had stashed them away.

Korra hoped her thoughts on the matter were not evident on her face. To her, it felt like the mysterious Lady Lin was tamping down the memories of the previous Avatar, of the Air Nation.

She was then surprised when Tenzin added slices of meat on the bowl he was preparing. “But you don’t eat meat.” She commented as she continued to dry the other dishes they had used that night.

“I don’t, but Lin does.” He had that odd smile on his face, the same one she used to see when they were in the South Pole and his wife is brought up. He got a small piece of paper and wrote a note for this wife, sticking it under the bowl. He shared with Korra that with Lin’s odd hours, the least he could do was to have some semblance of a meal waiting for her at home. The Avartar idly marveled at the devotion that the airbender had for his wife.

Lost in thought, she thought heard someone padding down the corridors. Wary but sure that no intruder could have gotten in without causing alarm from the sentries outside, she slowly opened her bedroom door to peer in the dark hallway, all she saw of the figure was a bare foot entering the master bedroom.

So the Lady Lin was home.

\---

The next day utterly sucked for the Avatar-in-training.

First off, she had to wake up at ungodly hour before the sun has risen because of morning meditation. Everything continued downhill from there.

She had blearily trudged up the steps to the meditation area. At her core, she was a waterbender. I rise with moon indeed. She basically failed meditation because she could not keep still, nodding off from time to time.

Later on, she ended up bruised and battered from the airbending gates, almost destroying the relic in frustration.

Nearing the main house, Tenzin and Korra were greeted by the appetizing aroma of baked bread. A passing air acolyte cheerfully greeted them and let the master of the house know that his wife has already left for work that day.

Seeing a note beside the tray of bread from the mysterious Lady Lin (Korra felt she ought to keep calling her that in her head because Mrs Tenzin doesn’t quite cut it). She thought Tenzin would have been delighted but he just paled.

“Oh no,” Tenzin fingered the note. “Lin’s still in a bad mood.”

_Plain buns; heat in the oven before eating. Will try to get home in time for dinner later. xLin_

“What,” Korra was skeptical. “How can she be – didn’t she bake this for you?”

“She did – but it’s a weekday, on a day she had duty, after a long night –.” Tenzin cleared his throat. “She’s got some pent-up stress,” He pushed the tray of perfectly shaped round pieces of bread. “Probably why she thought to punch it all out in the dough this morning.”

Korra decided then that maybe she’ll not get married if it meant dealing with these kinds of situations. Too taxing. Or maybe to find a nice non-bender husband who would hopefully not want to punch things to make himself feel better. Meh. It’s probably the lack of sleep, Korra inwardly scolded her thoughts.

The press conference did not go well either. Or well, it was as well as Tenzin thought it could be. Korra doubted it though. The airbender was ever the optimist after all.

The entire time, she could feel Chief Beifong scowling from behind her and Tenzin grunting in irritation at her left.

She could tell neither were pleased with the press conference.

\---

The rest of the day was spent in City Hall as Tenzin completed some work as he will be off the next day.

Korra found out it was his turn to prepare dinner but with his current preoccupation, he opted to go around Republic City to take out food. She helped select some of the dishes, Tenzin nodding in approval (“Lin would like that too. She’ll be pleased to finally have another meat-eater with us.” Korra doubted but did not voice out her opinion.).

Reaching home (the new resident thought she needed to start thinking of Air Temple Island as such to acclimatize), Korra volunteered to set up the table.

Both the Avatar and the airbender had been half-way through the meal when soft clicks of metal could be heard approaching them.

Korra was surprised to see the Chief of Republic City’s Metalbending Police enter the dining room.

She barely had time to kneel from her seat to acknowledge her. “Chief.”

Beifong looked at her, appearing to be amused. “Avatar.” She drawled before she settled herself beside Tenzin.

“Aren’t you going to remove your armor?” Tenzin dropped his chopsticks and Korra noticed the subtle movement of the airbender’s fingers at the side of the metalbender.

Chief Beifong swatted at his hands. “I’m tired and hungry, Tenzin. Can we do away with etiquette, for now, please?” She reached for a bowl of rice and topped it with some thinly sliced barbecued meat while Tenzin poured her some tea. “I’ll clean up later.”

The Avatar felt like she was in a surreal reality. An alternate universe.

What was going on, she paused mid-bite as the two middle-aged benders just continued to eat.

“Did you even eat lunch today?” Tenzin was eying the woman beside him, who had not paused in alternately getting food to her bowl, plate and mouth.

“Eh, no – had to prepare my men for the press conference,” Beifong rolled her eyes. “Whose fault was that?” She wiped her lips.

“Before you even point fingers at me,” Tenzin pinched open a pau, letting the steam out. “That was Tarrlok, he wanted the conference to happen at that time.”

“Couldn’t you have influenced the other members to push back? We weren’t prepared – you weren’t prepared,” She turned her thumb in Korra’s direction. “She wasn’t prepared.”

This brought Korra back to her wits and continued to eat. She looked at their plates. If they did not slow down soon, there would not be any food left for the mysterious Lady Lin. She frowned as she faced her dinner mates who carried on with work discussions. She pushed herself to be more attentive – both to the door and to the conversation around her.

“By the way, I have the files ready for council approval regarding the budget.” The discussion turned to the damages that Korra inflicted downtown; she flinched but neither adult paid her mind.

“No need, Tenzin – I’ve talked to Suyin.”

“What does your sister have to do with this?”

“We’ll supply the raw materials and Su will reallocate some of her workforce from Zaofu to finish the renovation quickly.”

Tenzin’s eyebrows raised at this. “Why? There’s no need for that. Republic City can manage.”

“No, we don’t.” Beifong was calmly responding in between bites. “Think about it. If you go to the council asking for the publicly funded Air Temple cultural restoration budget to be reallocated to construction,” She waved a chopstick in to stress her points. “Specifically to the Earthen Fire Refinery for raw materials,” She saw the comprehension dawn on the airbender’s face. “Whether or not it was well-intended, that request will not look good to the council.”

“You’re right,” Tenzin exhaled deeply.

Korra slowed down to chew her food, wondering why it would not look good. Is it because they were friends? Their parents were friends?

“Korra,” The airbender called her attention. “You’re a bit subdued tonight. Is everything okay?”

The two adults before her looked at her in mild concern. She swallowed and just gestured to the food.

“Go ahead,” The metalbender handed her a plate of steamed pau. “Eat some more. It’s been a long day and you’ll need your strength.” The sharp eyes of the police chief caught her wince as she extended her arm to get the plate. “Tenzin,” She poked at the Avatar’s side none too gently, the soreness making her grimace. Beifong swiftly faced the airbending teacher. “Did you bring her to the airbending gates on day one?”

“Yes…” Tenzin ran a hand on his head slowly.

“Did you check on her after?” At Tenzin’s confirmation of not doing so, the gray-haired woman now turned her attention to the perplexed Avatar. “How many times did he make you go through the gates? Were you – tossed outside of the gates?” At the girl’s awkward shrug and affirmative response, she motioned her hand to the direction of the hallway. “Tenzin, get the salve from my dresser – you know that one, I’m sure.”

Korra blinked. The Chief of Police lived at Air Temple Island? Where? How come Tenzin never mentioned it?

Her quarters must not have been far as Tenzin was back in the dining room in no time at all. “But that’s how my father trained me…”

The Avatar’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What’s up with these two – what about _Lin?_

“Your mother was there during your training and she was also there when _my_ mother trained _your_ father for earthbending.” Beifong accepted the pot of salve that Tenzin handed her. “Point being – there was always a healer at hand so training could proceed quicker without a lot of recovery time needed.” She offered the salve to the Avatar, instructing her on how to use it later that night. “Barring that, in the academy we used this balm that your mother created.”

“I’m sorry, Avatar.” Tenzin settled himself back beside Beifong, his contrite face visible. “I suppose I never considered that aspect.”

The Chief of Police’s words had an unusually protective tone. “Chin up, Airhead, it’s your first time to teach airbending and you couldn’t have known – you were obviously a natural at the skill.” She bumped his shoulder gently.

“It’s okay, Master Tenzin.” The Avatar gingerly opened the pot, sniffing the salve which had a comforting scent of eucalyptus and mint.

“What would I do without you, dear.” To Korra’s surprise, Tenzin kissed the metalbender’s cheek as she leaned on him. “And just call me Tenzin.” He directed the last part to the Water Tribe teen, who was hiding her dismay at the perceived disloyalty happening in front of her.

Beifong just patted his cheek then tugged his beard. “We all know where you’d be without me now – all of Air Nation would probably be bowing down to you as their patriarch.” She laughed at his horrified face. “What? Don’t tell me that wasn’t what you envisioned.”

“Of course not!” The man just scoffed. “You make the Air Nation sound like an underground cult…”

“Isn’t it just?” Good mood revived by food, Beifong used her bending to summon the metal tray containing the rest of the bread from earlier that morning. “Avatar, Mother mentioned in one of her letters that you enjoyed the fruit buns I sent last time. I tried something new this morning – just incorporated some of the island’s melons into the dough. Not sure if it turned out well.” She broke a piece off and placed it on the young girl’s saucer.

Fruit buns, fruit buns… Korra had a vague recollection about it, but what? “Just call me Korra, I’m just in training after all.” Was what she responded with though.

At Tenzin’s pointed stare, Chief Beifong raised an eyebrow. “What? I rather like it that she calls me Chief.” She gave a bark of a laugh at his frown. “Fine, fine, I was just kidding. Just call me Lin when we’re not in a professional set-up. We can’t have the rest of the public think I’m being undermined.”

_Lin._

Hold up. Korra froze.

Beifong. Toph Beifong.

Korra wanted to slap herself, recalling the biographical pamphlets that one of the White Lotus members insisted she study back in the day.

Toph Beifong of the Gaoling Beifong family. The inventor of Metalbending had two daughters – one was the matriarch of the metal clan in Zaofu, _Suyin_ Beifong and the other one was… _Lin Beifong_ , current Chief of Police of the Republic City Police Department, head of the Metalbending Police, one of the partners of Earthen Fire refinery.

_Lin Beifong_ who was currently tearing pieces of melon bread for her husband, the last Airbender, who was chatting casually about the types of food that the air acolytes purchased that morning for Korra’s polar bear dog.

Korra just blinked her blue eyes. So this was the mysterious Lady Lin, the last Airbender’s wife.

_Lin Beifong_ , who despite being in her Metalbending police uniform, seemed to be quite comfortable at being a wife at home during dinner time, attentively listening with her husband about day-to-day household concerns.

_Lin Beifong_ who offered to make Korra medicinal muscle-relaxing tea before bed to help her sleep.

It was a close call of looking almost like an idiot, Korra supposed, as she would have almost accused her airbending master of infidelity. This was why, the young Avatar figured as she took in the tea-drinking couple at the other side of the table, she needed to pay better attention to her history text.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenzin’s body clock has always been programmed to be on time for morning meditations. No matter how tired he was, he will feel restless and wake up at the same time (getting up is a different thing altogether though).

That day was not an exception.

He stretched his arm to his right, intent on drawing his wife closer for a few more minutes before rising, but instead his hand landed on cool bedsheets. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he got up nimbly and wandered around the house, hoping to catch his wife before she left.

The airbender found Lin standing in the dining room, garbed in a long Earth Kingdom-styled dress, a small face mirror propped in front of her at the sideboard as she attempted to clip a rather stubborn curl of her hair.

“Up early?” He approached her, landing a kiss on her cheek.

“Ba Sing Se day, Tenzin.” She responded, not looking away from the mirror.

“Ah, here, let me.” Taking the clip from her, he easily pinned her hair, tucking it behind her ear. “How about I join you today? I don’t have any council business.” He gave her a hug from behind, squeezing her hips lightly, hinting of a promise that would likely end up with a less than productive day for them both.

“Right,” She brushed him off. “But you’re off to train the Avatar -.”

“Korra, dear.”

Lin rolled her eyes affectionately. “You don’t have council meetings today because you have to train _Korra_.”

“Then how about I bring Korra to Ba Sing Se?” Tenzin persisted, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

“You also have scheduled meditation with the air acolytes today. And Tenzin, do be serious,” She finally faced her husband. “The girl has barely gotten used to Republic City – you wouldn’t want her presence to cause intrigue in Ba Sing Se. Next, you’ll hear Izumi would be requesting for the Avatar to drop by the Fire Nation.”

“Fine,” The airbending master glumly conceded as Lin pushed him slightly to get around the table to prepare for her trip. “Can’t say I didn’t try though.” 

In general, the airbender disliked being apart from his wife for long periods of time – what more today when she was looking particularly radiant. As much as she did not prefer what she called as business outfits, they suit her well. He also knew that Lin dresses up accordingly as what is expected of a Beifong lady.

Tenzin observed Lin who was in a layered dress of forest and emerald green, with a low v-collar, lined with golden accents. The dress also had slits, which he (as a husband) appreciated on her but (also as a husband) especially minded that other people would likely appreciate it on her as well. His wife insisted on them though (“That is too high, Lin.” “No, it’s not – it’s _functional_ , enough for bending”), explaining that a tight dress would only hinder her bending, and in turn be an obstacle in protecting herself.

Not like there was anything he could do to sway her when she has set her mind to something.

“What,” He pulled her closer to him as she paused as she caught him staring, raising an eyebrow in return. “I can’t help it, are you sure you don’t need a bodyguard to join you?”

“Bodyguard – you? Mr-Violence-is-not-the-answer?” She felt his lips creep from her cheek to the side of her lips. 

“You know what I mean.” Tenzin said seriously as they stood close to each other.

“I’ll be fine,” Lin responded and adjusted her bangles and bracelets. “I’m prepared as always.” The metal bangles and bracelets would function as more than fashion accessories should need arise. She swept the folders and other envelopes into the beaded bag she had on the dining table. “I’ll be back before you know it, I just need to reach the train station in time for the first train to Ba Sing Se.”

“No, you’re not riding the train to Ba Sing Se in that!” Tenzin sputtered, gesturing to her clothes.

“Why? As far as I know, the train stations are pretty safe,” Lin was offended. “I made sure that there were roving guards and security checks. People travel via train daily.”

“Well,” Tenzin conceded. “But not you!” He tugged at his beard in slight agitation, as Lin placed her hands on her hips. “Take Oogi with you.”

“Travel via sky bison -no thanks!”

“For my peace of mind, take him please.” He softly requested and he saw his wife ready to give in with a slight incline of her head. “And, wait a second.” Tenzin hurried to their bedroom as Lin finished packing her bag.

Lin felt the familiar weight of a pendant and the silky ribbon on neck when she straightened up. Her husband gave her neck a small kiss after he fastened the necklace.

“There, everyone will know that Lady Lin Beifong has yet to leave her airhead husband.”

“Tenzin.” Lin said with warning.

“Oh come on, you know what they think of me in the upper ring. I bet some of them have been hoping that you leave me or have had me offed for whatever nefarious reason.”

He was well aware of how, despite being middle-aged, desirable his wife was in all aspects. _He_ might be the prized airbender but in the _modern_ world (or even in the not-so-modern Earth Kingdom), _she_ was definitely worth more with the literal Beifong legacy of wealth, power and social clout, not to mention her own bending skills were far more superior than most, and of course her position in Republic City was nothing to scoff at. And of course, barring knowledge of any of those, he recognized that his wife posed an attractive (albeit mysterious) figure.

“I think I can handle myself,” She said ironically, as the safety of Republic City’s entire population did rest somewhat on her hands. “Okay fine,” She gave in, seeing her husband not budging, arms crossed. “I’ll take Oogi but only to make it easy for me to travel back and forth.”

“You’re the best,” He gave her a light kiss and strode off to the stables.

\-----

“Good morning, Korra.” Lin watched in amusement as the Avatar slowly inched her way to the dining room, rubbing her eyes and rolling up her air acolyte clothing sleeves, mumbling a response.

“Tenzin’s not going to like your outfit, kid.” She raised an eyebrow at the teenager.

“What?”

“Your sleeves.” 

Korra unfolded her sleeves and plopped on the nearest chair as Lin poured her tea.

After taking a sip, Korra became aware of a far-away noise and that it was the Chief of Police sitting in front of her.

“Wow Lin, going somewhere?” 

“Hmm?” Lin absentminded fiddled with her betrothal necklace; she appeared to be waiting for something as she had already finished preparing for the trip. “Ah yes, Ba Sing Se for estate and business matters.”

“Not in your police uniform?”

“No, I don’t think the business people will take me seriously. They’ll probably think I’m my sister’s bodyguard.” She snorted, an action seemingly out of character with the fine clothes she wore. “I have to know how to play the role of Lady Lin.”

Now, it was Korra who snorted and coughed, realizing that this was Lady Lin. The Avatar took the opportunity to inquire, to learn more about her airbending master’s wife.

“What does being Lady Lin Beifong entail?”

“Ah well, I just don’t think I should be called Lady anything. Sounds a bit archaic, if you ask me.” 

“But why are you Lady Lin?”

“My mother is currently Lady Beifong. So I guess my sister and I just follow? And they just haven’t been sure what to call the wife of Master Tenzin I suppose.” The earthbender shrugged gracefully, exhibiting the result of years of being trained in etiquette befitting the Ladies Beifong.

“But still…” Korra’s eyebrows furrowed as she sipped her tea. “What’s in Ba Sing Se?”

“Well,” Lin continued. “It’s the mid-point across Gaoling, Republic City and Zaofu so that’s where my sister and I conduct regular meetings with the board and the executive committees of the Beifong companies and properties.”

The Avatar was about to probe further when there was a commotion outdoors and the Avatar vaguely heard Tenzin talking to an air acolyte about saddling Oogi.

“He’s a bit overprotective, sometimes.” The metalbender stood up, ready to leave.

The presence of the airbender halted their conversation. “You sure you’ll be okay?”

“Yes, dear. I’ll be safe.” 

“See you later.” Tenzin gave her a quick kiss as she passed by him.

Lin slung her bag and nodded to Korra. “Avatar.”

“Chief.” The Avatar gave a small wave.

“Well, let’s get to business.” Tenzin beckoned for his pupil to follow him outdoors.

Korra quickly finished her tea, scalding her tongue. But at least she would be awake.

\-----

Unfortunately, there was not much difference from the previous day. Korra was still unable to release a puff of air from her hands and had difficulty getting through the airbending gates. Tenzin was similarly frustrated with himself.

It was at this sad state of things that Lin arrived at early evening.

Korra was lying on the ground trying to airbend when Oogi made a landing and sent dust skittering off.

“You okay there, kid?” Lin checked in on her as she slid off Oogi’s back, several packages in hand.

Korra just made an X with her arms, while having her eyes closed.

The earthbender smiled sympathetically. “It’ll get better.” She stepped over the defeated Avatar-in-training and gave her thanks to the air acolyte who had taken Oogi’s reins to lead him to the stables. “Clean up and dinner will be ready soon. I brough home food from Ba Sing Se, including Water Tribe dishes.” She entered the house, coming across her husband in the living room.

Tenzin eyed the packages that Lin brought home. “Had fun shopping, dear?” 

“Just a bit,” She shrugged as she carefully placed them on the dining table. “Here’s the contract for the renovation; the Zaofu workers will be in Republic City early tomorrow morning.” She tossed him the folder. “I’m assuming you can file this in city hall?”

“Thanks.” He absentminded took the folder. “How is Suyin?”

“Su is Su. She lives in her own world – literally. I had to make her promise to avoid visits to Republic City for the time-being given the increasing clashes between benders and non-benders.” She looked up and knew from his expressions that he was worried. “How was training Korra today?”

“I can’t get through her,” Tenzin disclosed, frustration coloring his tone. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Be kind to yourself,” She began unpacking the food she brought home. “Republic City wasn’t built in a week. You’re both adjusting. These takes time, and you’re a pretty patient man and I know that from experience.”

“I don’t feel patient today,” Tenzin allowed himself to be embraced by his wife, murmuring in a downcast tone. “How about let’s eat quickly and retire early tonight?”

“Unfortunately for you,” She pulled up the newspaper from the sideboard and pointed to an article. “Tonight’s the Pro-bending semi-final qualifiers and you know I can’t miss it.” 

Tenzin groaned in disappointment. “Liiiiin.”

“Tenzin,” She laughed. “Don’t worry, we’ll have dinner before I join the boys.”

\-----

“Where are you going?” Korra asked.

“It’s Pro-bending night.” Both adults responded to her, one excited and one sullen.

“You don’t like Pro-bending?” The teenager asked her airbending teacher. “It’s been my dream to watch one of the matches live. Never thought I would be a ferry ride away from the arena!”

“It’s a mockery of the traditions of bending!” He threw up his hands.

“Oh come now, Tenzin,” Lin inclined her head to the grumbling airbender. “It’s no Agni Kai but it’s adequate entertainment.” 

“That’s just it – entertainment.”

Korra looked back and forth at the volley of responses from her hosts.

“Spirits forbid anyone have fun in your vicinity, Airhead.” Lin took it in stride. “Mother did say you were always the serious one.” She tugged lightly at his beard before standing up to take the trays of food and drink outside.

“Can I listen too?” The Water Tribe born Avatar tentatively asked.

Tenzin frowned deeply as he met Lin’s amused face, eyebrow raised in challenge. “Fine, but meditation for you starts 15 minutes earlier tomorrow.”

Letting out a whoop, Korra stood up and took the other tray of drinks and followed Lin outside, where the White Lotus sentries were gathered around the radio.

“Hello, men.” Lin made their presence known as she placed the tray on the wooden table at the station.

“Good evening, Lady Lin, Avatar.” The sentries chorused as they scattered to make space in the half-circle to provide seats and to take the trays from Lin and Korra’s hands (“Call me Korra!”).

The Avatar-in-training watched in amazement as Chief Beifong sat among the White Lotus sentries, comfortable in her Earth Kingdom dress. The lady was laughing in camaraderie and was even exhibiting that she knew them all by name. She chatted with them as they shared the finger food she brought home from Ba Sing Se while waiting for the commentator to finish with all the introductions and recaps. Korra figured it was not their first time to do this.

“How is your daughter, Hung? Did she like the mini pots and pans?”

“Oh yes, Chief, she enjoyed having a mini kitchen set to play with.”

“Lady Lin, my mother sends her regards.”

“Ah yes, Minha, I hope she’s getting used to the South Pole well.”

“Yes and she appreciates the coat you sent her through Lady Kya.”

Korra enjoyed herself immensely, freely laughing and feeling the start of an affinity with the White Lotus sentries. It was a far cry from the feeling of isolation she experienced back in the South Pole. They booed and cheered accordingly as the matches went by. They did not seem to particularly take her Avatar status with a lot of fanfare, which she liked.

She watched the metalbender at the corner of her eye – for all her misgivings, it would seem that the airbender’s wife was not all that bad as literature and media made it seem. The woman was laughing, no condescension in sitting and eating at the same space as the sentries. If it were not for the golden filigree and her attire, Korra would have thought her a part of the team. She was pleased to see that Lady Lin had no airs, which was more than could be said of her own Northern Water Tribe cousins.

“Excuse me, good evening everyone.” Tenzin’s voice cut-through the din. “Just checking if I may now take my wife home?”

The sentries stood up to give a bow, which the airbender returned and waved off.

“But we’re just getting to the good part,” Korra almost whined. She anticipated that she would be told off to go to bed too.

“No, no, it’s fine.” Lin accepted her husband’s hand as he helped her up from her stool. “I’ll go ahead, you all stay and finish the match.” She motioned to the group. “I trust you’ll be able to pack up later and finish your shifts?” At everyone's affirmative, she placed a hand on Korra’s shoulder. “Alright, see you all tomorrow – well, maybe not all: Aki and Sansan, I think you're both off duty tomorrow.”

With that, the group bid the pair good night. 

“Say what you will about those two,” Head sentry Yao, one of the more senior ones in the group, jerked his head towards the couple going back into the house, with the airbender still tightly holding his wife by the waist, tripping with faint laughter trailing behind them. “But they’re definitely a love match.”

“Never seen a more dedicated wife like the Lady Lin,” A dimpled sentry (Aki was his name, if Korra was not mistaken) commented wistfully (“And vice versa on the airbending master as a husband!” Another piped up). “I don’t get it why they get so much flak from the Order and the press.”

“Tradition,” Yao scoffed. The rest of the sentries turning to face him, relying on his experience as fact, being that he had been on Air Temple Island as a junior sentry during the previous avatar’s term. “If anything, they know the Lady would not be held down but they expected Master Tenzin to at least be a bit more pliable. A little bit more steeped into tradition, you know?”

Korra accepted a mini fruit tart that was being passed around the group, as they wait for the advertisements from the radio to finish. There was a lot, given that it was probably the third to the last ad slot. 

“It’s not like Chief Beifong was wasting her time in Republic City,” Han revealed that he used to be part of the Metalbending police department until five years ago when he decided to heed an offer from the Order of the White Lotus. “She had always been fair – very strict – but fair. Highly competent and much more capable than the entire City Council put together in protecting the city (“Shhh, don’t let Councilman Tenzin hear you!” “He meant keeping the city crime stats lower – that can’t be achieved by peacekeeping alone.” “Ah, right right. True.”).”

Into the third round of the last match (the Fire Ferrets were proving to be a well-trained underdog) , they felt the ground trembling.

Korra immediately stood up, tensing. “What on earth is that?” Earth tremors were uncommon in the South Pole, and if any, it did not seem to forecast good fortune. She distinctly noticed the unease among the sentries as they communicated non-verbally with each other. “Should we prepare for something? I can go inside and warn Tenzin!” 

“No!” The vehement chorus of No’s surprised her.

“Well, okay – no.” She was confused now. “Is there an evacuation plan or is this normal?”

The sentries looked at each other, appearing unsure to Korra.

“Well?” The Avatar-in-training was poised to run into action at the first sign of danger, putting down her cup of water on a nearby tray.

Finally, head sentry Yao cleared his throat. “Don’t worry Avatar, this is very normal.”

Eventually, the floor ceased its apparent movement and there was a collective sigh of relief.

The rest of the sentries cast furtive glances at Korra as she sat back down, unable to fully focus on the game. The sentries, though, were easily engrossed in the match.

The match soon ended (“And the Fire Ferrets wiiiiiin!”) and everyone pitched in to clear the area. Korra hovered awkwardly, still on alert and very wary of the earth tremors.

As the last of the cups and trays were brought away, Yao took pity on the Avatar and wanted to give her peace of mind.

“You sure that was normal?” Korra twisted her hands in slight agitation. “That won’t cause the island to split and sink or something?”

“Yes, Avatar, there is no need to worry about it.” The head sentry accompanied her to the door of the Air Temple residential building.

“I don’t remember the island sitting on any fissure that would cause it,” The young woman wracked her memory for any geological feature near Republic City that could result in an earthquake. Man, she really needed to brush up on her studies. “I don’t think I’ve read about a phenomenon in the text way back.”

“Uh, it wasn’t a fissure,” Yao looked downright uncomfortable now. “And it’s a fairly new, uh, phenomenon; just a couple of years old.”

They have reached the entrance to the house; Korra paused and tilted her head in question. Just then, the ground shook a bit more for a few seconds long then every thing was still. “Tell me I didn’t just imagine that.” 

Two sentries (Ming and Jian?) passed by as part of their rounds. The head sentry nodded at them, “Will the two of you check _The Area_ tomorrow?”

Ming and Jian saluted and Korra was left pondering why “The Area” sounded like it was said with capital letters, as though the White Lotus were talking about a very specific location.

“Better get some rest, Avatar. Good mood or not, Master Tenzin and Lady Lin wouldn’t appreciate it if we,” Yao rubbed the back of his neck as he turned back to the Avatar who was waiting for answers. “Continue to discuss the, eh, _aftershocks_ of their _evening exercises.”_

_Oh Agni, please swallow me into the ground now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Playing with the idea on what the pair looked like to others they interact with on a day-to-day basis for more...~domesticity? Eh 😏 lemme know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter 😊 I have a rough outline of the rest of the story; all is left to actually put it all into writing. As you may have noticed, the plot more or less happens on the outskirts of what we see on season 1 of LoK with a Linzin AU focus. Let me know what you think 😊

The next few training days were not any better.

In between training one-on-one with Tenzin and having sessions with the air acolytes, Korra felt she had not progressed as much as she should have. She was disappointed at herself – she had been able to grasp most of the other bending forms quite easily. Aligned with the worry of her other bending masters, she was adept in comprehending the physical aspect of her training but lacked connection with the spiritual side. Everyone knew that Air was the most spiritual among all the elements. This was also why she was training with Mr. Spiritual himself. There was no hint of disapproval from Tenzin, which made it worse.

The Avatar quickly fell into the routine.

Each morning would begin with meditation with Tenzin. The rest of the day would depend on the Airbending master’s schedule.

Korra would either have a training session or asked to join the Air Acolytes’ classes to learn more about the Air Nomad culture. On days that Tenzin was needed at city hall, Korra would be left to her own devices. On other days, Tenzin was able to work remotely from his home office and so is able to supervise training at the island.

One of the first things that she did back in Republic City was to request to go to the library, which pleased Tenzin a lot.

The teenager decided to brush up on the recent history, taking time to take seriously the reading lists that the White Lotus gave her years ago. She had also gone to the archives to just catch on what the press had been saying about the previous Avatar and his family, and by extension the currently last Airbender and his wife.

Aside from satisfying her curiosity, she felt she owed it as much to learn about her hosts to ensure she does not say anything offensive or taboo. Not that the airbender or the metalbender seemed to care a lot anyway.

Chief Beifong, meanwhile, as her husband mentioned previously, did not have regular hours. Korra cannot recall the last time she had seen the woman at the island aside from night of the Pro-bending match. At most, she would see Tenzin having short calls at night (“Yes dear, I understand.” A pause. “Mhmm, take care, okay? Yes, Korra’s here safe. What? Why would she need to blend in the crowd?” Another pause. “That makes sense, yes, the public knows that Avatar is from the Water Tribe.” A sigh. “Yes, dear. Stay safe.”).

\-----

Korra had reached the top step of Republic City Hall, having come from exploring the city after spending an hour at the library. It was almost time for Tenzin’s office hours to be over. She was surprised to see the airbender standing in the foyer already.

“Ah, there you are, Korra.” Tenzin strode towards her. “Let’s go.”

“You’re done for today?” The councilman usually waited until the last minute before packing up. Then again, Korra did observe that Tenzin seemed to be disquieted by something in the past days.

“Yes.” He replied brusquely as he quickly exited the building, robes billowing in his wake.

“Uh – the ferry is that way?” Korra stopped and pointed to the opposite direction which Tenzin was heading towards.

“We’re dropping by somewhere first.”

Korra jogged beside him to keep up until they found themselves entering the police headquarters.

“Ah, Councilman Tenzin, Avatar.” The Deputy Chief greeted them as they entered arrived at the floor of the Chief of Police’s office, hands behind his back. “I wasn’t aware that you had an appointment today.”

“We don’t,” Tenzin responded still in that somber tone. “I’m here as Lin’s husband. Would you know where she is?”

Saikhan cracked a smile, barely perceptible but it was there. “I was wondering when you’d show up.”

Korra fidgeted by the balls of her feet. The last time she was in the presence of the deputy chief was when she was in the interrogation room more than a week ago. She figured that it might be a regular occurrence for Tenzin to drop by, judging by his reaction.

Tenzin released a heavy sigh. “How long has she been in?”

“She’s been here for close to four days,” The metalbender consulted his watch. “Four days entering the fifth day in a few minutes actually.”

“Four days?!” The teenager blurted out in shock. “That’s how many working hours?” She knew she had not seen the police chief recently, but she thought she just did not see the woman’s comings and goings from the island.

“Too many.” The grim airbender crossed his arms. “Didn’t she leave headquarters at all?” Korra remembered that the couple also owned property in the city; she supposed that Lin could have gone home there instead of Air Temple Island.

“She’s been out from time to time on case-related activities,” Saikhan responded with a frown. “But no, Chief spent the rest of the time here.” Chief’s husband tsked quietly at hearing this. “Right now, she’s finishing the last training class of officers and detectives.”

“I didn’t know it was time for the refresher exercises?” Tenzin looked towards the end of one of the corridors, which was connected to the stairwell of the training rooms.

“It’s not. The Chief decided to have mixed group sessions specifically for non-bending forms and techniques.”

“Oh?”

Both Tenzin and Korra were curious; after all, the police department was initially established with the elite metalbenders as the main members.

“With the rising anti-bending sentiment on the streets, the force needs to further assure the public that we are a non-biased organization who is out to serve both benders and non-benders alike.” Saikhan said tightly. “The chief saw it fit to equip all divisions with working knowledge of non-bending: both defensive and offensive. Generally, she instructed benders to use bending as a last resort when encountering non-benders in skirmishes. Maximum tolerance and all that – there’s no point in escalating the tension.”

That makes sense, Korra thought.

“I take it there has been some resistance?” Tenzin tugged at his beard, a mannerism that the Avatar was starting to recognize. He was either agitated or pensive. Korra voted for agitation this time.

“Of course,” Saikhan exhaled. “Good thing this happened now though; if it were a couple of years back, when there were just benders on the force or further back when it was all metalbenders, it would have been chaotic.”

Korra recalled reading that the current Chief Beifong had opened the police academy to non-benders early in her term as chief of police.

The airbender agreed. “It would have been more challenging to placate the public if that were the case.”

“If I may speak candidly, Councilman?” The deputy chief asked. Upon Tenzin’s nod, he continued. “Here’s hoping that the city council pass more…progressive laws for Republic City. There’s only so much that we can do to keep peace and order when enforcing some of _your_ more pedantic laws _._ ”

Any reply Councilman Tenzin might have given was cut-off as footsteps were heard coming from the stairwell. A group of sweaty, disgruntled yet subdued looking officers and detectives came rushing towards the showers, murmurs and shouts littering the air.

At the tail of the group was the Chief of Police in her non-metalbender uniform, wet hair stuck to her forehead and nape, towel on her arm, and a water bottle in hand. Both Tenzin and Saikhan noticed her at the same time and set about to approach her when she was intercepted by another uniformed officer.

“Chief, they’re ready for you in the briefing room.”

Lin nodded and strode purposely the room; Saikhan hurrying after her.

Tenzin was used to this occurrence, Korra figured, as he went inside what she supposed to be the Chief’s office.

The Avatar was surprised at the state of the room.

While the paperwork was arranged neatly on the desk (complete with folders, binders, and impressively cascading tabs), other areas of the room was in disarray – obviously, the owner of the office practically lived there.

The side table had several pots of beverages, (Korra sniffed at it – one was tea, two were coffee, and three were probably coffee at some point. She lifted a pot and tried to swirl it – it looked like toxic sludge, then again she would not put it past Lin to be capable to subsisting on bitter sludge just because she _can_ ), one empty cup, multiple bowls of partially eaten food (normal pantry food consisting of bread, noodles, some stir-fry and rice), and a metal tray (“Lin being Lin,” Tenzin dipped his head, smiling at his wife’s stubbornness. “She prefers to clean up herself, didn’t want the staff waiting on her.”).

The couch in the room was a little bit better; a folded blanket was placed on top of two pillows at the end (“She didn’t even bother to rest at the sleeping quarters.”).

Tenzin snuck a couple of packets of biscuits (which the teenager puzzled where he got them from) into the Chief’s desk drawers then he began clearing the side table.

As Korra helped him out, she realized that the airbending master has been worried about his wife not being home all this time.

She stopped to peek through the blinds that faced the rest of the floor.

She saw the police chief patiently listening to one of the officers gesturing towards a diagram on the board where several photos and a map were posted. Lin wiped the sweat off her face and took a long drink of water, eyes not wavering from the officer speaking in front. If that look of determination was anything to come by, the Avatar did not think that whatever the Chief was working on that week was not easily solved.

\---

“Go home, Chief.” Saikhan attempted to get the folder from Lin’s hands after the briefing for the stake-out ended.

“No, the stake-out –.”

“Can be handled by myself and the rest of the team.” At the Chief of Police’s skeptical face, the Deputy Chief opened his hands imploringly. “Chief, we’ve worked together for a lot of years now. I know our protocols by heart.” He eyed her massaging a part of her left shoulder. “And, how many has it been? Eight?”

Anyone who has worked with Lin Beifong knew her philosophy of leaving all the confrontation on the mats. Having personal issues and altercations with fellow policemen on field or while on the beat may pose security concerns. It could also be a matter of the operation’s success or failure. She had then allowed sparring ( _regulated_ sparring, that is) at headquarters to get them to let off their steam.

With her recent focus on the integration of non-bending techniques, there have been a couple of people on the force (both detectives and uniformed officers) who were a tad too miffed (and that’s putting it lightly) at this development. At the start of each training session, she opened the floor to anyone who wanted to challenge her. To prove her point, she did not use earth or metalbending while her opponent can use either.

The last time Saikhan checked, there had been less than ten challengers so far.

“Fifteen is the final count.”

“Fifteen!” He was stunned. “So, seven more in the last session?”

Lin shrugged, testing her sore shoulder. “I saved the most difficult group for last.” She has managed to win each of the fifteen matches (Lin idly wondered if that was how her mother felt when she won her Earth Rumble championships back in the day).

“Well, either way, you need to rest up, Chief – you’ll be no good to us if you’re not in tiptop shape.” He half-jested, knowing fully well that his boss can still take anyone down even at her current state. The man received a punch to his forearm in retaliation. “Don’t worry about it, all that is left is the waiting game and paperwork. We can manage.” He waved towards the office, grinning. “And, if anything, I also do not want to be at the receiving end of the last airbender’s tirade should I not be able to convince you to get some rest. Your husband and the Avatar are waiting in your office.”

Saikhan did have a point and she did trust that the man was highly capable in her absence. He also knew very well that when Tenzin drops by as _Lin’s husband_ , Chief Beifong has overstayed at work.

Lin thrusted two files under her arm to him. “Fine but call me as soon as you hear anything.” The man had the audacity to salute her as he shooed her away (“Get some rest, Chief!”).

The past days have been hectic.

The triads were taking advantage of the pockets of gatherings supporting the non-bending movement. Legally, there was not anything the police can do about it. The citizens do have the right of freedom of assembly. There has been no incident that would equate to any law-breaking; all the force can do is wait and observe.

Patrolling schedules were revamped to ensure mix of benders and non-benders per location. Both sensitivity training and non-bending techniques training were quickly delivered to the force. It was short-notice and the timing was tight but Lin believed that it would be better to be prepared than to be caught off guard.

The triads were not making it any better as they were, more often than not, composed of benders preying on establishments owned by non-benders. She had allotted more metalbenders as plainclothesmen in the vicinity to allay their fears. It did stave off crime.

For now, she thought pessimistically. The city never did seem to rest; by extension, neither did she.

Just today, she had given a go signal for stakeout made up of the mostly junior detectives and officers. There was a severe lack of progress in the intelligence reports provided by the seasoned officers. She figured that if this junior team produces more results, the other team would be challenged to step up and shape up.

Tenure was not enough to secure promotions in the force, after all. Spirits know she knew that very well.

She tilted her water bottle back, finishing the rest of her drink. An empty stomach and a sore body never did not make for a happy chief of police.

Another day at headquarters, another day to remind herself why she had to keep going.

As Lin approached her office, she could sense Tenzin pacing inside.

Well, there’s my number one reason.

The metalbender shook her head to clear maudlin thoughts (wouldn’t want to get distracted while on the job, wouldn’t we?) before turning the doorknob.

“Tenzin, Korra – to what do I owe this pleasure of a visit?” She entered the room, shutting the door behind her, correctly assuming that her husband was about to berate her.

“Visit?” Lin could hear the strain in Tenzin’s voice. “This isn’t a visit, Lin. It’s almost a week since you last went home. You’ve practically camped in your office.” The airbender’s robes flowed as he waved indicating the room. “This can’t be healthy, Lin.”

A blast of air escaped as he huffed, causing several paperwork to flutter from her desk.

“Don’t worry, I was just riling you.” Lin could vaguely see the Avatar cautiously watching the exchange from the couch, inching towards the desk to pick up the fallen sheets of paper. “I’m leaving headquarters with you.” She placed a hand on his arm, gripping it and trying to reassure him. “I’ve arranged it all with Saikhan. I’ll just have a quick shower.”

\---

The next hour found the three of them in an alcove of a popular (albeit expensive) restaurant in the city. Tenzin selected this one as he was sure that they would be granted privacy (that and he knew that the service was quick). Soon their table was silent except for the clatter of utensils and bowls as they dug into their ordered food.

“Are you part Fire Nation?” Korra tilted her head, her face scrunching in disbelief at the amount of spicy on Lin’s plate. She had been unable to resist asking as she watched the metalbender scoop more chili garlic.

“Wouldn’t we all like to know,” Lin mumbled through a mouthful of said spicy noodles, not looking up from her plate.

Tenzin shot a warning look at the Avatar, silently communicating that she does not push the woman. Her heritage was a prohibited topic.

Lin’s nickname before she made chief was Captain Crankypants (though if he were a betting man - which he isn’t, mind you– he would bet that her detectives and officers still called her that away from her earshot). He knew her long enough to know the trick to this was to let her eat first. She was the very embodiment of _hangry_. It was for this particular reason that he always made sure to have some biscuits on his person. His robes, after all, were voluminous enough to hide a pack or two.

Korra had her mouth form an “O” in curiosity. Lin glared at her to stop her from probing further.

Tenzin thanked the spirits that the usually impulsive Avatar held her tongue.

He could see that other patrons of the restaurant were starting to notice their presence as dinner time approached. It was not like they were particularly inconspicuous – he with his Air Nomad robes, Lin in her particularly striking green attire and of course, Korra’s Water Tribe outfit. He realized that this was what Lin had called about a few days ago – for Korra’s protection, for her to ideally wear something less distinguishable that would mark her as the Avatar.

He tossed a side glance at his wife, knowing that she would probably have noticed the same attention that they were drawing but at the same time wishing that she would not chew him out just yet.

Instead, he discreetly pushed the fried salt and pepper squid to her.

Airbender through and through… redirect, diffuse the situation…

Lin stabbed two pieces of squid and that was that.

Tenzin knew Lin’s moods. He could feel the tension on her shoulders, coiled and ready to pounce at a single trigger. She was too amped-up to be coped in Air Temple Island. He would probably lose her to the earthbending training grounds if he insisted that they go home.

“Where do you want to go after dinner, Lin?”

The woman just continued to chew her food for a couple of moments; Tenzin started to doubt if she heard him.

“What day is it today?” Lin finally asked, chin resting on her hand.

Korra answered for him.

The earthbender turned to him. “There’s a pro-bending match today at the arena.”

Tenzin could feel the heat behind his ears as the Avatar also turned her attention to him. “You want to go to the arena?”

“Yes, why not?” Lin leaned to the back of her seat, where Tenzin’s arm waited, and crossed her arms. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen a live match.”

On any other day, he would have tried to dissuade his wife from supporting a spectacle.

However, it wasn’t any other day. He has not seen his wife out of work for almost a week and he was not about start an argument during her first night out in a while.

“Pro-bending match it is.” He said resignedly as he tightened his grip on her shoulder, feeling at least a small amount of tension leave her posture.

I’d count that as a win, he thought, kissing the top of Lin’s head.

\---

“Where is Korra? I would think she would be back by now.”

“She’ll be fine. There’s probably a long line at the loo.”

“But still – ouch - did you just _punch_ me?”

“Tenzin, she’s the _Avatar._ She knows three elements; she can defend herself.”

Grumbling. Grumbling.

“ _Fine._ Move – remove your arm around me, I need to stand up and concentrate– yes. That’s it.” Stomp. “She’s at the players’ platform.”

“She’s WHERE?”

Her hand clung to his robes, keeping Tenzin at his seat. It was all she can do to prevent him from storming down to where she detected Korra was through seismic sense.

“Tenzin,” She hissed as they both sat back down. “People are starting to look at us. Keep it down.”

Lin had selected these particular set of seats so as to not draw any attention to them (well, as minimal attention they could get with a tall bald tattooed airbender clothed in the colors of the sun as they could get). She truly did enjoy pro-bending and she knew her husband was just humoring her tonight. Nonetheless, she was quite contented to sit through his griping throughout the match (“What kind of move was that? That waterbender had the _worst_ form I’ve ever seen.”).

A loud cheer erupted from the crowd as the bell rang, proclaiming the Golden Temple Tigerdillos as the winner of the first round.

As the match went on, the earthbender felt her husband become more receptive to the sport as he started to lean forward in his seat (“That waterbender of the _red team_ is an idiot. Why are they keeping him?”). She laughed at his indignant face (“Where did they even find him; why don’t they kick him out??” “Tenzin, it doesn’t work that way.”); she found his reddening head endearing as he worked himself up on a sport he said was a mockery.

She gave his hand a squeeze.

The airbender looked down at her, seeing a smile on her tired face, the smile reflected by the crinkling at the corners of her eyes.

He returned her smile and he tugged her closer to him.

Maybe, just for now at least, Lin can pretend that they were just an ordinary couple on an evening out rather than the chief of police and the last airbender.

\----

“Here they are – the Fire Ferrets.”

“Thanks, Toza.”

“Any time, Chief Beifong. Councilman Tenzin.” The burly man lumbered off, muttering a congratulations to the bending brothers.

“Chief, Tenzin!” Korra burst forth, placing herself ahead of the two Fire Ferrets in attendance. “I’m so sorry, I got distracted and I -.”

Tenzin turned to his wife, who had her hands on her hips defensively. “I told you _this_ was a distraction, Lin!”

“What are you talking about? We’re all off duty tonight, aren’t we?” The Chief of Police responded sardonically, gesturing to her overcoat, reminding the airbender that her armor was on the sky bison’s saddle (“I’m calling Oogi tonight – leave your armor there Lin, I’m sure you’ve seen enough of your armor this week.”).

She tuned out the teenaged Avatar’s exuberant storytelling and continued to scan the room with interest.

Even as a follower of pro-bending who occasionally watched matches in the arena, Lin has never been to the player holding room. She noted the brothers – the earthbender, with wide eyes, was pulling at his brother’s sleeve, clearly trying to draw his attention to Lin. She caught the eye of the firebender, recognition dawning on both of them at the same time.

She felt the agitation come in waves from the firebender as indicated by his increased heartbeat. The Chief of Police glanced at Tenzin and Korra, both engrossed in their discussion, then approached the pro-benders.

“So, this is where you both ended up.”

“Yes, Chief Beifong.” The earthbender squeaked out, shifting his eyes between his brother and the policewoman.

The firebender, the older brother, if Lin’s memory served her correctly, inclined his head in as he added. “We’ve been trying to make ends meet – within the law, this time.”

“Good to hear, kid.” She could not resist the slight upturn of her lip. Juvenile delinquents who manage to turn around their lives were quite close to her heart (not that she’d admit it though it was fairly obvious to Suyin for obvious reasons). “You’ve been making quite a stir this season, good job.” It was the most that she could give as a compliment.

“You-you-you’re following pro-bending?” The green-eyed earthbender stammered. “You’ve followed _the Fire Ferrets_?” He was practically bouncing with excitement. “Mako, _Mako!_ _Chief Beifong_ _knows who the Fire Ferrets are!_ ” He stage-whispered to the firebender, Mako.

Mako rolled his eyes while he took off the arm guards. “Well technically, she _did_ know us even before we became the Fire Ferrets.” He moved to clean his helmet.

Isn’t he just a ray of sunshine, Lin thought. He just might grow on me.

“Okay, fine!” A gust of wind got their attention as the airbending master had apparently bowed out to the Avatar and allowed her to spend some time training with the pro-benders in her spare time.

Lin decided that she did not give the kid enough credit. There might be the makings of the diplomat (or politician?) within her just yet if she was able to wrangle this agreement with the airbending master.

“Oof!” A blue blur hit her at the chest.

“Thank you- thank you -thank you -thank you!” Korra held the metalbender in a tight embrace.

Over the Avatar’s head, Lin threw a Tenzin a look, asking for help. The man had the gall to grin widely at her, signaling her to return the hug.

“I didn’t do anything, kid.” Lin gasped out as she awkwardly patted the teenager’s shoulder.

“Is she allowed to do that?” The younger Fire Ferret brother whispered loudly, hand partially covering his mouth, other hand pointing at the waterbender.

Mako looked disinterested while Tenzin shrugged, grin still plastered on his face.

The metalbender narrowed her eyes at him, thinking of ways to retaliate later at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tossed in some thoughts based on headcanons for me like Lin actually liking pro-bending, because, well, she was raised (or minimally raised) by an Earth Rumble champion. And of course, I did not take Tarrlok’s comment about the Chief of Police’s track record sarcastically so I wanted to include bits on how she would have worked on the Equalist issue in the background (because she probably wasn't just a glorified body guard? 🤷🏽 Idk haha).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Thanks for continuing to read. <3 A little comment goes a long way in brightening up my day- thank you! Hope you like what’s going on in the story.

Tenzin found himself quietly finishing up work in his study one evening.

It was unusually peaceful.

Well, the airbender reconsidered, his evenings used to be peaceful until Korra’s arrival at Air Temple Island.

Korra stayed out late the other night, excitedly spending time practicing with the pro-benders and, to Tenzin’s consternation, had forgotten about the last trip of the ferry. Upon arriving at the arena to fetch her, he was stupefied to realize that it was the Avatar herself on the battle platform.

After a few stern words, he was surprised to see that Korra integrated airbending forms into the match.

It was brought to his recollection then how former Fire Lord Zuko had used airbending forms in an Agni Kai years ago and how his own metalbending wife incorporated airbending in the use of metal cables.

There was something to using modern techniques indeed, he had acquiesced – only to be dumbfounded when the Avatar-in-training cheerily informed him that she had joined the Fire Ferrets to compete in the championship.

I’m getting too old for this.

Tenzin kept looking at the item that his wife left earlier on their bedside drawer.

Figuring that he was too distracted to be productive, he finally cleared off his desk and examined Lin’s betrothal necklace. He got a piece of cloth and went to the living room, intending to wait there while polishing the pendant.

It was a sign they agreed on early in their marriage. He knew enough not to press Lin about the specific details of her work. He wondered if it were related to the Fire Lord’s call on her day off.

\----

“Hello, Air Temple Island – Tenzin speaking.”

“Ah, Master Tenzin,” A familiar well-modulated voice responded from the other side of the line. “This is Fire Lord Izumi. May I please talk to Chief Beifong?”

He looked towards the direction of the kitchen, where he knew his wife was currently bottling some fruit preserves (who knew what other preservation techniques she learned from his mother).

“I’m afraid Chief Beifong isn’t here, Fire Lord.” Tenzin ran his fingers through his beard. “Is there any message you’d like to leave?”

“Don’t lie to me, Arrowboy.” He could almost hear his childhood friend rolling her eyes from an ocean away. “I’ve reached the police headquarters earlier and her very efficient deputy said Lin is home today.”

“Ah, he’s not wrong – _Lin_ is here but Chief Beifong is off-duty until her next workday.”

“Damn, Tenzin. Living with Lin for years probably made you a little bit sassier. I’m proud of you.” Izumi laughed then deadpanned. “Now, go get Lin Beifong.”

He made a sound which was a cross between sputtering and disbelief before proceeding to the kitchen to get his wife. “Lin, it’s the Fire Lord.”

Lin wiped her hands on the clean towel she had tucked on her waist.

Tenzin took several jars, intending to bring it to storage but with the other intention of eavesdropping on the call.

“Fire Lord Izumi.” A pause. “Yes, thank you. I’m fine – the Avatar is continuing her training here – mmhmm – _Tenzin, I know you’re there, this is a private conversation_ \- the United Forces, yes. That would be helpful. No, you need not be involved – not if I can help it. Tenzin, leave me be, this doesn’t concern you – Izumi says Arrowboy quit fluttering about unless – no Izumi, I’m not discussing my bedroom activities with you – what is wrong with you and Su? _Why_ are you both so interested in _that_.”

\---

Leaving the betrothal necklace by their bedside meant Lin was out on an undercover assignment (Tenzin’s sky bison whistle on the bedside meant he would be working late and sleeping over in their city house).

Tenzin hated those. He never knew when she was leaving, where she went, who she was with and when she was coming back (“That’s the point of going undercover,” His wife had rolled her eyes at him. “No one else is supposed to know anything.”).

Now, Agni knows where Korra was (“Maybe that’s why I’m not able to airbend! I thought Air was the element of freedom – why wouldn’t you _let me go?”_ ).

Lin’s words about the Avatar being capable of defending herself echoed in his mind. Heck, his brother Bumi’s voice was also echoing in his subconscious.

And so, the airbending master let the Avatar go take the time off, no further questions asked.

Tenzin inspected the pendant against the light, satisfied with its sheen.

“Tenzin!”

As if conjured by his imaginings, the bedraggled Avatar manifested at the doorway, looking worse for wear and breathless.

“Where have you been?” The airbender approached her, worry lacing his voice.

“I was at an Equalist rally,” Korra opened up, words tumbling one after the other. “I saw Amon. He can take bending away permanently.”

* * *

Tenzin had been skeptical and Korra would not have believed it herself had she not seen it with her own eyes.

Try as she might, the Avatar could not forget the horror etched Zolt’s face as his bending was taken away. His devastated expression and Bolin’s terrified eyes kept her from falling asleep.

Sliding her bedroom door gently, she tiptoed her way (she figured the airbender was already deep in slumber due to the lateness of the hour) to the kitchen.

Maybe a cup of chamomile tea would calm her down.

To Korra’s astonishment, there was a woman in the kitchen going through the cabinets in the dark. She covered her mouth in shock, eyes darting to look for possible weapons.

The woman was in a nondescript peacoat with ebony hair tucked in a bun with some chopsticks, back turned to the Avatar, as she methodically went through the shelves in the cabinets.

Korra saw a flower vase with water near the windowsill. She slowly bent the water out of it, and in the process dragging the vase closer to the edge, forming a water whip.

“Don’t even think about it.” A familiar annoyed voice (a _very_ familiar and _very_ annoyed voice) snapped at her.

“Lin?” Korra lost control of the vase and the water in surprise. The vase fell onto the floor with a loud shatter.

“Korra?” Tenzin’s voice called out. Sounds of doors sliding were heard. “Where are you? What’s going on?” Footsteps from the bedrooms raced towards the women.

Lin Beifong moved to flick the light switch as the airbender arrived at the kitchen.

The Avatar blinked at the sudden brightness, taking in the police chief’s unusual getup. It was no wonder that she did not recognize the woman in the dark because even under direct light, Lin did not look like Lin. Her black hair and blemish-free face made her look more youthful and her plain clothes did not give away any trace of _Beifong-ness_ (Korra was pleased of herself when she made the word up).

“The Avatar decided to try to attack me in the middle of the night.” Lin said scowling at the broken vase and wet mess on the floor ( _her_ kitchen floor). “Next time, don’t breathe too loud. You lose the element of surprise.”

“I do _not_ breathe too loud.” Korra huffed petulantly as Tenzin rushed to his wife’s side.

“Lin,” He placed a corner of his sleeve under running water at the sink. “You’re home.” He tenderly took her face in his hand and began to wipe off the rouge and make-up. “Where have you been?”

Lin looked over his shoulder to Korra, appearing to ponder whether she should share the details of going undercover. The teenager briefly wondered if the chief had her suspicions about what went down tonight.

Tenzin finished clearing her face, revealing each imperfection that marred his wife’s face. He feathered a kiss on her lips. “If you can’t say, it’s fine. At least, you’re home safe now.”

The metalbender met Korra’s eyes. “I was at an Equalist rally, Tenzin.”

Ah, so she probably does have an idea. Korra bit her lip.

“ _What._ ” Disbelief was apparent in his tone. The airbender held Lin’s shoulders, drawing her attention to him. “You too?”

“I’m the Chief of Police – I was perfectly safe.” Lin plucked Tenzin’s hand off her shoulder and held it, running circles with her thumb.

“That’s just it - you’re the Chief of Police. You weren’t expected to be there.”

“And, that’s the entire point: they don’t expect the _metalbending Chief of Police_ to be at some Equalist rally. It was all good, really. We got enough intel.” The chief ignored the airbender’s scoff. “It all turned to hell when steam spread into the venue.”

“Chief, Tenzin.” Before the exchange could escalate into a full-blown argument, Korra thought to intervene. “That was me.”

“What were you – the earthbender!” Realization and concern dawned on the older woman’s face.

“His name is Bolin.”

“Korra, he could have taken your bending away!”

“But we got away.” The teenager reasoned out stubbornly. “We’re safe now.” Korra was not about to admit that she had trouble sleeping because of the experience.

“That was with luck thrown in.” Beifong had her hands on her hips now, stance challenging. “Don’t be reckless, Avatar.”

“Pot meet kettle.” Her husband interjected mildly; he caught her hand which was ready to slap his arm, bringing it to his lips, kissing her fingers.

Tenzin shook his head as both women glared at him. “If the two of you have any self-preservation instincts, you should both stop running headfirst into this Amon’s gatherings,” He ignored Korra’s reply of “Not a chance!” and Lin’s snort. “Specially since he could, apparently, remove bending.”

Deftly, he reached over to the drawer beside Lin. “In recent history, only my father can do that.” He brought out the canister of chamomile tea, correctly guessing that was the item that drew the women to the kitchen. “But that’s something to think about for another day, why don’t I make some tea then we all go and rest for the night?”

* * *

Chamomile tea would not have been enough to eliminate the tension at the next council meeting.

City security, order and defense were part of the council’s agenda that day. The most pressing issue was about the rise of the Equality movement. The floor was open for the discussion regarding the apparent impending insurgency due to the rift between benders and non-benders.

Chief Beifong presented the findings from their stakeouts and investigations regarding the organized anti-bender movement. She ended it with the city’s updated safety and security plan.

Nonetheless, the other councilmembers expressed their usual panic, nitpicking at every aspect of the security plan. Chief Beifong was able to refute each concern. Tenzin knew that the police force did not simply come up with plan overnight (oh Spirits he knew how many hours the chief clocked in at headquarters). They had tried to exhaust every possible security threat when coming up with the plan.

It soon became apparent to the Air Nation’s councilman that there was an undercurrent among the jabs of the other councilmembers. They were relentless in their attack of the Chief of Police.

His eyebrows furrowed.

It was almost as if it were _planned_.

Tenzin waited for the other shoe to drop.

“May I propose obtaining additional support for our defense by hosting members from Zaofu’s elite security team?” Tarrlok banged the gavel.

There it was.

Chief Beifong immediately countered the proposal. “Doing so would be an unnecessary show of force. It would also present the city as being incapable of handling our own defenses, which I _assure_ you is not the case.”

“Ah, that was not the intent, Chief Beifong.” The water tribe representative steepled his fingers. “But, ah, I only desire to make our citizens feel safe during this trying times.”

From Tenzin’s seat at the table, he recognized that the other councilmembers reacted positively to this.

“Bringing in the Metal Clan would send the wrong message.” The head of the city’s law enforcement was adamant at this, voice steady and clear. “Zaofu is an independent city state and with Republic City engaging their defense, it could possibly impact the relations between Republic City and the other nations.”

“That is a valid point,” The Fire Nation councilwoman spoke up. “I for one would think that Fire Lord Izumi and possibly the Earth Queen would not take too kindly to this.”

Everyone knew that the Earth Queen Hou-Ting still denies the sovereignty of the United Republic, bringing in Zaofu forces would definitely result in international backlash.

Even Tarrlok would know that, Tenzin absent-mindedly tapped his pen on his notepad. What could this weasel-snake be up to?

Tarrlok hummed in agreement, considering the implications. “Well then, let me modify my proposal – instead of bringing in Zaofu guards, why don’t we invite them under the agreement of joint training exercises? There are regular joint exercises anyway; let’s just move it up this year and offer Republic City as the host.” He angled himself to face the metalbender. “After all, who better lead the defense exercises than the Beifong sisters, first line descended from the inventor of metalbending herself.”

Only Tenzin perceived the change in posture of the police chief, back straightening and jaw tightening.

“Strengthening the Metalbending police force is not the answer to our Equalist issues.” The eldest Beifong sister responded evenly.

Tenzin understood what the police chief was saying and sought to support it. “This will further widen the gap between benders and non-benders. This is going to fuel the anti-bending sentiment more because it would seem like we are tamping down their rights.”

He could almost hear their thoughts on his stand.

“We might still need additional manpower to beef up our defenses though.” The Earth Kingdom councilmember frowned at him.

The Southern Water Tribe representative added. “I propose we tap the United Forces then.”

“Again, I assure the city council that the Republic City Police Department is well-equipped and we have enough manpower to handle the peace and order situation in the city.” The metalbender’s clipped voice rang in the hall. “I go back to my proposal earlier on the security measures in place that would enable safety for both benders and non-benders but will not cause unprovoked alarm.” She looked at each councilmember in the eye. “We are working on the defense of the city. Just as the RCPD is the law enforcement agency of both benders and non-benders alike, so is the city council. Siding with benders at this point would only exacerbate the situation.”

“I admire the tenacity, Chief Beifong.” Tarrlok nonchalantly flipped through the RCPD proposal. “But let me refresh everyone’s memory – isn’t it the same _tenacity_ that brought down the end of an entire Nation?” The man’s eyes flashed, voice laden with malice.

“Now see here, Tarrlok, that is uncalled for!” Tenzin of the Air Nation interjected angrily, standing up abruptly, his chair falling. The sleaze crossed the line and last airbender or not, he will not let this slide.

There was no mistaking what the Northern Water Tribe councilman was insinuating.

Tarrlok ignored the outburst. “What’s to say that this,” He pointed on the document “Will not bring down an entire state because of your misplaced dedication of placing everything on the shoulders of the police force?”

A ripple of unease was almost tangible amongst the members of the council.

Tenzin chanced a glance at his wife.

As he expected, her face did not betray any emotion - her stare unflinching, her hands clasped behind her.

“We cannot simply place all our eggs in one basket. We cannot take the risk of you going rogue – there may be questions of your loyalty to the state, _Lady_ Lin Beifong.” Saccharine tone belied the message.

Tenzin could feel his face burn.

This skunk-rat has gone too far and the personal attacks on Lin are too much. Questioning her dedication to the United Republic amidst all her sacrifices? Well, I ought to -.

But his wife beat him to it. “With all _due_ respect, Councilman Tarrlok,” None then, Tenzin snidely thought, listening closely. “I _am_ a Beifong. I was born and raised in Republic City. My citizenship is to the United Republic. My mother is from Gaoling in the Earth Kingdom, my husband is of the Air Nation, my mother-in-law is of the Southern Water Tribe and my father is of Fire Nation descent.”

There were shocked faces around. Tarrlok’s face showed surprise. Apparently, he had intended that nugget of information as an ace up his sleeve.

“Yes, Tarrlok, I am a detective after all.” Chief Beifong rolled her eyes; Tenzin could feel a smirk crossing his face. “I _know_ my father is from the Fire Nation.”

“In all my years in the force, have I in any way showed any preferential treatment to any single group because of my connections and heritage?” She jutted her chin forward, indignantly. Her scars made more prominent in the harsh light, a stark reminder that even blood did not stop her from performing her duties.

The other councilmembers looked away.

“So Councilman, there is nothing that you can use against me. Everyone knows everything about me and my family. Make sure _you_ don’t have any skeletons in your closet, Tarrlok of the Northern Water Tribe.”

“Are you threatening me, Chief Beifong?” Tarrlok’s voice rose in volume. Tenzin thought he heard a tinge of fear.

Lin shrugged delicately. “No, take this as a friendly suggestion from _Lady_ Lin Beifong. I don’t have the time nor the interest to dig in your past but, so help me, if you continue to bring up my family, I will dig deep.”

An uncomfortable silence descended in the hall.

“So on the subject of family, since Councilman Tarrlok brought it up – my father-in-law, the Avatar Aang,” By now, Tenzin recognized that Lin was laying heavily on the familial connections, which she hated, so this meant that she was at the end of her tether, tapping on her clout to sway the council. “Had established Republic City as a place of equal opportunity: for people of all nations, for benders and non-benders alike.”

And, just like that, any talk of dragging in foreign military presence and suppressing non-bender rights ended.

The airbender eased back into his seat. But the tension was still radiating from the only metalbender in the room.

The rest of the council continued to assess the security plans brought forth by Chief Beifong, voting where necessary (all of her measures were reluctantly approved).

However, Tenzin could not discount Tarrlok’s superficial calmness – if the man’s stormy eyes were any indication, he meant to cause trouble.

“Well, seems like we have all security measures in place – the police force would be suitably occupied in defending Republic City.” There was a hint of a triumphant grin on the braided man's face. “With that, may I propose the creation of a joint task force – specifically targeting this blight; a task force targeting suspected non-bender sympathizers who have the intent, motive and capability to harm benders.” Tarrlok stood up, walking around the room, stating his points empathically.

There were murmurs of agreement from the council and silence from the airbender and metalbender.

“And who will head it?” The Fire Nation councilwoman asked, leaning forward with interest.

“You’re looking at him and her.” The councilman paused behind one of the seated individuals.

Tenzin almost bolted from his seat when Tarrlok laid his hands on Chief Beifong's shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …Because I enjoyed writing council-lashing out Lin, hope it wasn’t out-of-character for you. Will be cutting this chapter here in the spirit of... maintaining the flow of the story. Hope this works. Next up: what goes down during Tarrlok’s gala.
> 
> -  
> The story is mostly a reimagined POV of scenes outside of the series. So, I’m going the route of not doing a blow-by-blow of what happens in the series – does that work? Or would it be better if there were more pointed references? Thoughts and feedback are always welcome 😊
> 
> -  
> Another note: Also – story tags: still updating and trying to use them properly. Let me know if you have suggestions on how to tag this better. 😏


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I had to upload this chapter as there were issues (initially and accidentally copied it into two chapters). This is still chapter 5

Korra disliked lots of things – from the odd (she did not like to brush her teeth before taking a shower – she preferred to do it after) to the passably logical ones (when dining out, she did not like sitting with her back to the entrance door).

But one of the things she abhorred is feeling weak. She hated showing any sign of weakness. For Spirits’ sake, she was the _Avatar_. She cannot be _weak._

(Granted, this was probably ingrained on her based on repeated feedback from the Order of the White Lotus. Despite what her parents say, Korra did not think she had a childhood that was even remotely _normal_.)

Therefore, her inability to airbend and her recurring Amon nightmare plagued her. It was not right for the Avatar to be weak, to have these insecurities, to have these fears.

Tenzin had approached her already, asking if she was alright – he mentioned having fears and how it was okay. He was there to listen; however, she was unwilling to talk about it.

Korra glumly reflected to herself as she sat at the steps on one of Air Temple Island’s pavilions.

What kind of Avatar was she if she couldn’t airbend? If she had fears? How can she rightly defend the city (or the world, for that matter) if she was scared of Amon? These fears are her blockers from airbending – she just _knew_ it.

She looked across the bay to the large statue of Aang, realizing, not for the first time, the large shoes she needed to fill.

Speaking of shoes…

Korra recognized the metal clicking sound coming her way.

Without turning to face the newcomer, she muttered exasperatedly. “I know, I know, Tenzin already told me. You’re here for me if I need to talk to someone.”

“Uh, actually no.”

The Avatar-in-training swiftly turned around, seeing confusion on Lin’s face. The teenager blinked. “Oh.”

“I mean, I’m here to give you an errand.” The metalbender awkwardly held her own arm, one hand holding what appears to be a carton of something heavy.

Is Lin _embarrassed?_

“Listen, kid, talking isn’t my thing – that’s more Tenzin’s expertise. I’m more likely to say something wrong, offensive, or abrasive – or all three combined.” That’s for sure, Korra thought with a hint of affection. “So if you’re looking to be coddled or – Spirits’ forbid - _cuddled_ – I’m not the right person.” Lin tilted her head, seemingly trying to make up her mind about something. “But since you opened it up –.”

Oh Spirits, no. I’m not in the mood for a heart-to-heart talk.

Lin probably saw the horror on Korra’s face and held up her hand as though to stop. “I’m not going to be all spiritual or mushy about it but maybe – just _maybe_ –just a thought, you could try and write to your mom?”

Whatever Korra expected, it was not that.

“What – why? Did she write to you about me?” Korra’s eyes widened but the earthbender shook her head. “Did you use to write a lot of letters to your mom when you’re apart or travelling?”

“Huh, no,” Lin released a sigh. “There’s this problem that we have, apart from being emotionally stunted – she’s blind, you see.”

Ah, _right_. Korra wanted to hit herself; she definitely would not have passed the police department’s sensitivity training.

“But no, while my mom and I aren’t really pen-pals,” Lin continued speaking. “I do know that Katara and Izumi dearly looked forward to hearing from their sons in the United Forces. I mean, sure Tenzin writes to his mother often, but it doesn’t quite have that is-he-dead-or-alive suspense in between.”

_Or maybe there isn’t any sensitivity training to begin with at RCPD._

Korra mildly wondered if the eldest Beifong daughter worried the same way of her younger sister, who apparently had travelled prior to settling down. She did not think they were at that level of relationship yet to pry so the Avatar just nodded.

“You said you have an errand for me?”

“Right,” The metalbender thrusted the box to her. “There will be a Southern Water Tribe ship arriving this week in Republic City. Can you make sure to have this box of preserves included in their next shipping? I’d like to send these to Mother, but I don’t think I’ll be able to have some time off in the next few days.”

“Oh sure, no problem.” Korra readily agreed; she also supposed that she would have a letter ready by then for her mother.

Maybe Lin was right – there might be some wisdom to talking to her mom. After all, Korra figured, she did usually turn to Senna when she had nightmares as a child.

Lin must have seen something on her face. The older woman thanked her then quietly added. “But seriously, Korra,” Her eyebrows furrowed. “I know it’s not my place – but if there’s anything really, don’t hesitate to approach - .”

“Tenzin. I know I know.” The teenager interrupted, sensing the discomfort across her.

“I was going to say Tenzin for spiritual stuff,” The metalbender deadpanned. “But if it can’t be avoided, I’m here as well.”

Korra’s mind briefly went to the time that Tenzin compared her to his wife.

The airbender’s wife took a deep breath. “Pretending something doesn’t exist, or rejecting its existence, won’t help you.” Lin chose her words carefully. “You can’t find the solution to a problem if you don’t think that problem exists.”

That made the Avatar think. True – how can she face her fears when she didn’t even want to admit she had these fears?

Belatedly, Korra realized that while the airbender might be speaking of theoretical and philosophical platitudes he read from books – the earthbender before her might be speaking from experience.

Who knew what situations the scarred chief of police has faced – both in her professional capacity as a member of the force and in a personal capacity as the daughter of Toph Beifong and the wife of the currently last airbender?

Her tired green eyes were reflecting some invisible strain. The Avatar could not fathom if there were matters that the city’s defender kept to herself, matters that not even her husband knew. 

“Anyway, Avatar, try to think about what I said.” The penetrating voice broke into her thoughts. “Check-in with your mom and don’t forget to send the preserves to Katara.”

Korra peered into the box, curious about the preserves that she recalled were served whenever she took her snacks at Master Katara’s house.

“You and Tenzin have your own stock in the house,” Chief Beifong called behind as she strode off to wherever she needed to be. “You can get some from that stock to send to your parents – so don’t even think of getting one from that box.”

Korra looked up in mild exasperation, catching the smile on the metalbender’s face.

Spirits forbid Lin Beifong would come across as _caring._

\---

And that was why Korra found herself arriving at city hall late one afternoon that week. After making sure her letters and Lin’s package were part of the Water Tribe ship’s cargo, she figured she had enough time to explore the city before meeting Tenzin. This time she made sure to wear an ordinary Earth Kingdom outfit so as to not draw any untoward attention to herself. Then again, she thought, maybe she should not have bothered as Naga padded beside her, causing people to double-take at them.

Upon entering Air Nation councilman’s room, the Avatar-in-training sensed the agitation from her teacher.

The usually calm airbender was going through books and documents, poring on each text silently with a frown marring his face. Upon finishing each document and apparently not finding the answer he needed, his frown would go deeper (any deeper and the teenager thought his face would collapse in its own) and he would toss the document to a side table that was pulled to his desk for that specific reason.

Korra scratched the back of her head, stretched then placed her feet on the coffee table in front of her. She tossed a look at the Tenzin, awaiting the scolding that she was bound to receive.

Hmm, nothing.

She tapped her pen incessantly on the edge of the book she was supposed to be reviewing today (Air Nomad history, published during the time of the previous Avatar), making sure she was being obnoxious and distracting.

No reaction. Tenzin continued to flip through his files with what Korra deemed as his Resting Frustrated Face™ (scowling lips and reddening ears at the tips).

Thank the Spirits that _she_ did not have any tell like Tenzin that would alert the world to what she was feeling.

Fate was funny in how he married the most poker-faced woman that Korra had the ­ _mis_ fortune to have met.

She continued to tap the pen on her notebook.

“Hey, Tenzin?”

No response.

“Tenzin?”

Still none.

“Master Tenzin?”

Why isn’t he responsive?

Korra strode to the door and knocked. “Councilman Tenzin, you in there?! Hello?”

Tenzin was startled, several loose pages fluttering as a gust of wind was produced. “What is it, Korra?”

“Are you okay?” She tilted her head, one hand on her waist, and looked at him questioningly. “You seem…off.” Korra moved her hand from side to side to indicate this.

The airbender ran a hand on his face.

“Tough council meeting?”

He nodded, drawing his hands to his head, closing his eyes in recollection.

\---

“I will not be the prized metalbender for your pet project, Councilman – for the reasons I’ve shared earlier.” The caustic tone matched the statement of the metalbender. The Chief of Police stood up, dislodging the councilman’s hands on her shoulders.

“Oh come now, Chief Beifong – I’m sure this would delight the masses.”

“Fortunately for me, I do not care about _delighting_ the masses.”

“Nonetheless,” The Water Tribe councilman smoothly went back to this seat and used the gavel. “All in favor of -?”

As expected, all of them, except Tenzin, approved the creation of a task force to be headed by Councilman Tarrlok and Chief Beifong.

“Any reason for your disapproval, Councilman Tenzin?” Tarrlok eyed the airbender beadily.

Tenzin knew the younger councilman was baiting him. He had to fight this with logic rather than any emotional outburst; otherwise, his credibility on the issue would be shut down as being made by an indignant spouse of the Chief of Police.

“Are we sure that the Chief of Police is allowed – by law – to co-head a task force with a councilman, a task force created by the same councilmember?” The airbender knew it was a risk to bring up, since he did not know if such law exists but he had to try. “Wouldn’t that be problematic?” He pushed forward, seeing the doubtful expressions of the other councilmembers. “Shouldn’t we check first?”

“Very well then, Councilman Tenzin - _you_ now have 24 hours to present the City Council with a copy of that _law_. Once the time lapses and no documentation surfaces, we will proceed in introducing the taskforce, myself and Chief Beifong to Republic City.” With some final closing words, the head of the council banged the gavel, signaling the end of the session. The Fire Nation councilwoman proceeded to thank the Chief of Police and read out the next item in their agenda.

Tenzin felt sick to his stomach. His wife’s flashing eyes cut to him. Her knuckles were whitening with how tight she held her fists.

The Chief of Police now excused herself from the meeting as the session proceeded to other matters. The heavy metal of her soles clicking ominously on the marble floor, door banging as her metal cable swung it shut.

\---

Korra stared thoughtfully at the book she was holding and made her way to the airbender’s desk to help him. “So, what exactly are you looking for?”

“There has to be a documentation here in city hall,” Tenzin replied in a tired voice. “About involving the Chief of Police with Council task forces.”

“There’s none that would help you– Sokka made sure that the laws would allow a councilman to head a task force alongside the chief of police,” Korra snorted. “Primarily because he thought he and Toph as task force leads would be bad-ass.” She continued to thumb through a stack of binders.

Tenzin faced the teenager abruptly. “What did you say? How did you know that?”

“Councilman Sokka told me the day he was going to have the paperwork approved…” The Avatar trailed off, eyes widening as realization dawned on her.

“Did I just -?”

“Did you just -?”

Master and student looked at each other with the same epiphany.

“Korra, is this the first time you’ve have any form of connection to the previous Avatar?”

“I think so…”

The Airbending master’s face lit up. “This is good news!”

“But we didn’t even know what I did!” While elated, the young Avatar was panicking. She did not want to get Tenzin’s hopes up.

“Little steps – but this is a good sign; it’s progress! We can try connecting then entering the spirit world soon.”

Korra tuned out the airbender’s words as he began to talk about all the things that they will do next. She pulled a bound tome from one of the stacks on Tenzin’s desk.

“I think what we need is here.”

Tenzin took the book gratefully and scanned through it.

True enough, as Korra said – there was a section on police involvement with the council task force. The Chief of Police may lead a task force created by the City Council alongside a councilmember or whoever the council appointed as lead.

“Chief’s not going to like this, will she?”

Her teacher shook his head and continued to drag his finger across the page, reading the text line by line. “This must be what Uncle Sokka used to tell Bumi long ago, that he could create a task force and work with Lin. He correctly assumed that Lin would be following in her mother’s footsteps.”

“So Bumi was to be chief of the Southern Water Tribe?” This was news to Korra.

“Well, it was an option – he could be chief and/or the council representative.” Tenzin stroked his beard absentmindedly. “Even Kya could have led the tribe if she wanted to. It was Bumi’s choice whether or not to take the opportunity. He had a choice… _we all did._ ”

Korra felt the subtext was lost on her, the meaning behind it at the edge of her consciousness but still not quite understanding what the last airbender meant.

Instead, she went back to the topic at hand.

“If Chief is anything like her mother, wouldn’t Toph challenge this law or at least make sure that she had an out?”

And there it was on the next page.

\---

Within the next hour, the city council re-convened and a phone call was made to the police headquarters.

The ad-hoc meeting resulted in Chief Beifong being granted eighteen hours provide a replacement lead from her police force as well as the names of those who would be serving under the task force. The council likewise could accept or reject the candidate as well as present their own candidate.

Korra made herself scarce at one of the benches at the back of the meeting room, barely meeting Chief Beifong’s tight nod as she left the room with her deputy. Tenzin was about to follow but was intercepted by the Earth Kingdom representative.

Before Korra had the chance to sidle out of the room unnoticed, the Water Tribe councilman she saw on her first day approached her.

“I don’t believe we’ve met yet – I am Councilman Tarrlok,” The braided man bowed. “Head of the city council and representing the Northern Water Tribe. Pleased to meet you Avatar Korra.”

Korra acknowledged him guardedly. There was something about the man that wasn’t quite right but she cannot put her finger on it yet.

Tarrlok eyed Tenzin quickly heading their way. “Looking forward to working with you soon.” With a small bow, he went towards the exit.

“Korra, was Tarrlok bothering you?” Tenzin asked, concern lacing his tone.

She shook her head no.

“Be careful around him.” The airbender said but offered no additional explanation. He looked at the main hall’s clock, indicating the end of office hours, and looked at the documents at his hand.

Both of them knew fully well that Lin would not be joining them at the island for dinner today; the timer has been set by Tenzin and Korra’s discovery of the full implementation guidelines of a city-led task force.

“Korra, why don’t you go visit your pro-bending friends?”

“What?” The Avatar blurted out before she was able to check herself. Don’t get her wrong, she did want to meet up with Bolin and Mako. They still have not resolved the issue about the championship pot.

“To take your mind off things.” His grey eyes peered at her in concern.

The man was more perceptive than she gave him credit for.

“Don’t forget to go home before the last ferry leaves.”

“What about you? Is Oogi with you?”

She noticed him gripping the folder tightly. “I think I’ll stay with Lin tonight at the city house.”

\---

While waiting for Lin who was at the shower, Tenzin sat cross-legged in their living room, examining the metalbender’s armor for dents and polishing where necessary.

The strategist that she was, Lin already had a short-list of people from the force who could be leads with Tarrlok. The rest of the afternoon (and early evening) was spent finalizing the plans with her team as well as reviewing the names who had signed up for the task force.

Tenzin did not have to wait long until Lin met him at the lobby of the police headquarters.

She had grumbled on the way home that, as she expected, the benders who disagreed with her non-bending/bending patrolling protocols had signed up. Nonetheless, she would be submitting their names tomorrow to the council and Tarrlok.

Tenzin was pleased to see that they still had time for a quick dinner; Lin, on the other hand, just wanted to go home and rest.

Arriving at a compromise, Lin conceded to taking out dinner but if (and only if) she gets to take a shower first before going out again. Her husband readily agreed – armor or not, that slimy Tarrlok did place his hands on her.

The phone cut through the sounds of running water. Tenzin put the armor down and reached over the table.

“Hello – ah yes, Yao. Good evening to you too – yes, Korra would be having dinner in the city. _What_ – Tarrlok? Did he say why he wanted to cross to the island?” He vaguely heard Lin finishing her shower. “Good, please keep him off the island unless I or Lin were there. If he tries one more time, make sure to call the police station to lodge a formal complaint. Thank you, Yao. Have a good evening.”

“I’m ready, let’s go.”

Tenzin looked up at his wife, who had changed into a simple tunic top and gray pants. He placed the phone back in its cradle. Lin raised her eyebrow in askance as she bent to take her armor.

“It was Yao – no, you’re not wearing your armor tonight,” He pulled the armor away from her arms. The chief of police’s armor weighed heavily on her, both literally and figuratively. He did not want her to be burdened tonight, at least for a short while. He placed it in storage beside the front door.

Lin frowned but did not argue. She put on a coat and helped her husband into his. “What did Yao say?”

“Yao called because apparently, Tarrlok was attempting to board the ferry to the island. He can’t take you saying no for an answer, can he?” The airbender huffed in annoyance, shrugging into the outdoor coat, more to satisfy Lin that any need for it.

Lin locked the house behind them then looped her arm into Tenzin’s proffered one as they strolled.

“It’s not me he’s after now, it’s _Korra._ ”

“Korra? But – why –.” Tenzin sputtered indignantly.

“She’s the Avatar.” The metalbender nonchalantly stated. “What better way to make a statement than get to get the Avatar at his side.”

Tenzin considered. “Well, he _is_ all about reputation and PR…”

The rest of their walk was spent debating on where they were going to pick up their food.

Eventually, Lin recognized that the airbender had led them to Little Water Tribe.

Her husband could feel her looking at him questioningly. He simply patted her hand, still hooked around his arm.

Tenzin could not forget the words that the Northern Water Tribe representative had dropped earlier that day. While Lin Beifong remained impassive as ever during the ordeal, he knew better. He did not want her to wallow in those thoughts alone.

“Here we are.” He stopped at the window of the take-out nook of a noodlery.

It was an affordable place, newly opened under new management in the recent years, offering fare that reminded him of his mother’s home in the South Pole.

What drew him here, however, was not the promise of his mother’s cooking or even the warm atmosphere. It was a sense of nostalgia, of recreating simpler days.

Back when they were starting out, Lin and Tenzin used to frequent food stalls around the city. Most of the places they patronized have either shut down or been upscaled. The experience just was not the same.

They had stumbled upon Narook’s a couple of months back, when Tenzin insisted waiting for Lin to go home after a long shift (never mind that he had fallen asleep in her office while waiting). At two in the morning, Chief Crankypants was making herself known (last meal eaten was a steamed bun at brunch) and a sleep-deprived airbender was questioning each decision that brought him and his wife to this moment: walking around the city in search for _any_ open establishment that could feed them.

It was by chance that they came upon Narook’s Seaweed Noodlery tucked near a dark alley– unassuming and still open. The food was cheap, tasty and filling. It also reminded them of a Water Tribe eatery they used to go to when they were younger.

Needless to say, the place became a favorite between them, particularly on late nights or when they were too busy to cook dinner.

Tonight, however, Tenzin had another plan in mind; something he quickly thought of as he was polishing Lin’s armor earlier.

His wife narrowed her eyes at him as he rattled off their order for their take-away to the staff at the window, trying to figure out what he was up to when a recognizable voice rang out.

“--- _Pretty boy?”_

The two of them rounded the corner to look at the front door and saw the polar bear dog sitting outside, confirming that it was Korra’s voice they heard.

The Avatar appeared to be in an altercation with a group of patrons in the restaurant. No one was attempting to stop them.

“We got to stop them.” Lin was about to head into the eatery but was stopped by a gentle grip on her wrist.

“No, let her handle it.” Tenzin signaled the metalbender to remain unseen and observe.

“But Korra -.”

“Shh, let’s wait what they’ll do.” He glanced at her face, green eyes darting between him and the situation in the eatery. “Also, didn’t you know how Suyin and I felt whenever you or Bumi or Kya would swoop in to protect us from playground bullies?” He got her attention this time. “We didn’t like it.” He had to hide a smile though, for all Lin’s abrasiveness, she truly did care for the teenage Avatar.

“Why not? We were simply looking out for you.”

It’s what siblings do, Tenzin recalled Bumi and Kya telling him again and again. Truth be told, there were also a handful of times that Lin (despite being a bit younger than Tenzin) faced Tenzin’s bullies herself.

“We eventually figured that out, but it made us feel…” Tenzin opened his hands, palms up in vague explanation. “Inadequate, weak. Like we’ll always need someone to bail us out.”

The softening in her gaze made him realize that she never did think of it that way.

“Oh, I’ve never...” She trailed off.

 _Whack!_ He should have expected it; her fist hitting his arm.

“Why didn’t you tell me that? That could have saved me a lot of yelling matches with Su.”

“I thought it was obvious!” The airbender rubbed his arm.

They were distracted enough from Korra’s situation but then heard the polar bear dog give a roar in the window and laughter coming from her group.

Tenzin waited a moment to check that there was no ensuing commotion. When the restaurant went back to its usual bustling noise, he led Lin back to the take-out nook before anyone noticed them.

As they waited for their takeaway, he drew his wife close to himself by putting an arm on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for you _or_ Su to feel that way,” The earthbender leaned on him and he looked at her. “I suppose it’s part of my nature, you know and…”

He interrupted her with a kiss on her forehead. “I know, dear. You don’t have to explain yourself.” He tightened his grip a bit and ran his hand on her arm, in what he thought would be in an assuring manner.

The staff put out a large paper bag from the window and placed two covered cups of cold barley tea (new on their menu). Tenzin thanked the man and paid for their meal.

Lin reached for the drinks and Tenzin tucked the paper bag under one arm.

\---

Lin headed to the direction from where they came from, to go back home.

“Not yet,” Her husband gently guided her to the other pathway.

They walked to the edge of the neighborhood where a small park with benches facing Yue Bay was located.

She smiled as she understood what his intention was.

Selecting an empty bench, apart from the other visitors of the park, Tenzin placed the paper bag and began to bring out their food.

Lin put down their drinks and, using earthbending, made a small table for them, keeping in mind to level the ground before they leave.

Together they moved the food and drinks on the table and sat beside each other.

They ate in comfortable silence, Lin occasionally picking mushrooms from Tenzin’s carton and Tenzin rolling his eyes but letting her get away with it.

The meal was reminiscent of the times that they would head to the docks when they were younger, looking over the same bay with Air Temple Island at the horizon. Many late afternoons were spent there, feet dangling above the water as they ate questionable street food. They talked about everything and nothing; both of them enjoying these moments when they could get away from their responsibilities and their parents’ names.

Tenzin leaned back on the bench, sipped his tea and enjoyed the play of the moonlight on his wife’s hair.

“He’s right, you know.”

Tenzin’s gaze moved from the moon to the earthbender, who was calmly poking her noodles with the chopsticks.

“I did end it.” Lin focused intently on her food carton; it had been at the back of her mind the entire day even as she was strategizing with her team about the task force. “What if I did let you go – what if we let each other go all those years ago?” She faintly heard him placing his cup on the table. “What if, instead of being stuck with me – maybe you should have gone around the Air temples and selected perfect mother of the Air Nation?” She flicked a chopstick at him. “Then maybe, just maybe, you would not be dealing with _this_.”

“Lin – no.”

She pushed on, swallowing tightly. “You probably would not be having difficulty teaching airbending to the Avatar as you would have likely taught _your children_ ahead of Korra. By now, you wouldn’t be the only airbender. You might have, I don’t know, four or five kids? Maybe even more.” Her husband took the utensil and carton from her hand, transferring them to the table as she became agitated. “Then, you wouldn’t have to deal with the likes of _Tarrlok_ using it as leverage against you.”

He pulled her in his arms, embracing her tightly, her protests muffled against his chest. “Don’t say those things. And Tarrlok, pfft, never mind him – it’s not the first time he did that.”

“And it certainly won’t be the last.”

“He had no right to bring that up – that was between you and me.” He sounded as though he was more offended for her than for himself.

“Tenzin, I’ll never be enough.” _For the Air Nation_ was unsaid.

“But you are. You are who I need and who I want.” He attempted to raise her head, still hidden under the flap of his coat. “My father -.”

“Your father’s time has passed; it’s yours now.”

“Lin – even if I ended up not being an airbender,” He pulled away, tilting her face to his; one hand holding hers. “I don’t think my father would have left my mother.”

“You can’t know that.” The metalbender stubbornly stuck to her statement.

“Though to be fair, I don’t think my mother would let him leave him either.” Tenzin stroked her cheek tenderly.

“Yes,” Lin released a choked laugh, a cross between someone trying to stop from crying and laughing. “A water whip would probably hit his behind faster than he can say monkey-feathers.”

Her husband acknowledged with a nod. “And, of course, they loved each other.”

She looked pitifully at him in the eye, communicating wordlessly.

What if love wasn’t enough… _for them._

Times change after all. It was no longer the early post-war era where rebuilding was the main priority. Today was about marrying tradition with modernization to ensure progress.

Lin Beifong knew how much preserving the Air Nation’s culture was to her husband. Everything and anything he did likely had a link to the Air Nomads, to his father.

They both knew that he would need to ensure his political viability – otherwise, it would be fairly difficult to carry out the restoration for all the air temples, what more of reviving the expertise of the culture, drawing in more Air Acolytes and maintaining all the heritage projects.

Lin was not simple-minded. She figured out what the major attraction was for some of the Air Acolytes; her mother-in-law did repeatedly point out in their youth that the acolytes started as Aang’s _fan club_.

While most of the Air Acolytes truly wanted to promote and live out the tenets of the Air Nomads, there were those which were impelled by less than altruistic motives (oh, several names instantly came to Lin’s mind…). Sometimes, Lin questioned herself if preserving the culture and traditions would have been easier if Tenzin had married one of them (and she always ended with a resounding ‘yes of course’). She was sure that there were those who would be interested in being the mother of the Air Nation (she was also aware that there were also other willing volunteers outside of the Air Acolytes, if Kya’s accounts from the Water Tribes were to be believed).

Even Tenzin’s duty to training the Avatar was a tad strained by her association with him. The Order of the White Lotus had been put off by anything Beifong ever since her mother vocally opposed their decision.

(“What? You’ll lock her up – _in a compound in an isolated icy tundra?!­_ I don’t think that’s what Aang had in mind in letting her have a childhood and preparing her for the world.” The great Toph Beifong had yelled at the meeting where the Order had insisted that protecting Korra would mean training her in the South Pole. This was contradictory to how all the other Avatars had travelled to hone their skills with the elements. It also heavily grated on the first metalbender, who spent the first years of her life isolated from the world. “Oh yeah, sure – who am I anyway to voice my opinion? I just was the former Avatar’s _earthbending master_. What do I know?” She had scoffed and proceeded to tear apart what she could of the frozen ground of the meeting hall. Needless to say, the Order of the White Lotus selected another earthbending master for Korra.)

Even before the breakdown of the relationship during Korra’s childhood, Toph had not been cooperative with the White Lotus, particularly after the passing of all the members during Iroh’s time as the Grand Lotus. She did not see the point sometimes of their directives. The animosity of the White Lotus carried over to Lin, seeing that she was following her mother’s path (disrespect for tradition, disrespect for the way things are done, disrespect for the continuity of the Four Nations – they had written to her then father-in-law-to-be, in an attempt to dissuade him from letting his only airbending child from marrying the metalbender; said man scratched his head, lit the paper in flames and winked at her).

She knew that they will be checking in on the progress of Korra’s airbending training soon. More pressure would be added on Tenzin’s already weighted shoulders.

Looking straight at his concerned grey eyes, Lin Beifong knew she would do _anything_ to alleviate her husband’s burdens; all and each one of them, especially those which would not have been there if it were not for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo hello. There’ve been some bumps in real life so this was finished a little bit later than I initially planned. Nonetheless, I still enjoyed writing this out. I felt like there were too many words. But lemme know if the pacing is okay.
> 
> Thanks for the feedback for the previous chapters as well. I’m still keeping to not really writing replications of what happened in the series but I would allude to events from time to time. Note though that I also tried to mix up the chronology of what happened in the show to fit the plot I have.
> 
> I know I said I’ll be including Tarrlok’s gala in this chapter but it became a little lengthy so it’ll appear in the next one instead.
> 
> Some bits of this chapter sort of harkens back to the Contentment story I wrote (which I suppose acts as a prologue to this story) where while they were okay with their decision of not having children, but sometimes the past just creeps up and makes them think. Not to worry - the next chapter would be a bit lighter than this. Stay tuned. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Korra was not sure why the Order of the White Lotus insisted that she be holed up in the compound all those years.

They said it was to both protect and prepare her.

_Ha._

What does it matter since she feels wholly ill-equipped right now.

The young Avatar will be attending her first gala event tonight in Republic City. She was told that the powerful, the rich, the famous, and people who are a combination of all three would be in attendance.

Aside from Air Nomad and Airbending lessons, Tenzin has been also trying to give her lessons on the personalities in Republic City and even a little bit of political science.

The operative word was _trying_. The airbender would have preferred that someone else taught Korra this; he attempted to rope his wife into doing so but got rebuffed (“Tenzin, again – _you’re_ the Avatar’s teacher. Don’t drag me into this.” “But Lin, _you’re_ a _Beifong_. You’d definitely know the Who’s Who.” “And you’re a councilman – and don’t get me started on who _your_ parents are.”)

Needless to say, Korra was stuck with those boring sessions with Master Tenzin, who had focused largely on the political landscape and policies that are currently being discussed in the council. The teenager wondered if it crossed her teacher’s mind that maybe she should have been given a background on who will be attending the gala. After all, they were a few minutes away from the venue.

She snuck a glance at the taciturn airbender seated beside her at the satomobile that was sent to meet them at the docks (A driver greeted them. “Good evening, Councilman Tenzin and Avatar Korra. Chief Beifong sent me to pick you up and bring you to the gala.”).

His bad mood prevented her from broaching the topic.

At least, his bad mood was in no way linked to her and her still abysmal attempt at airbending (which still has not manifested in any way).

Oh no, not at all. All his ill humor was courtesy of his wife.

(“Korra, have you seen Lin?” "Yeah, she took Oogi and left an hour ago." “ _What._ ” “She said something about her head being on the chopping block regardless if she had anything to do with whatever might go wrong. So she decided to make sure that she actually involved herself in tonight’s security sweep.” “She _wasn’t_ supposed to be on-duty tonight!”)

His wife, who before leaving the island, had a quick conversation with Korra that made her wonder.

\---

“Watch out for Tarrlok.” Lin thrusted out her arms as she put on her armor earlier that afternoon.

“Why?” Korra paused in combing her wet hair as she sat cross-legged at the living room.

“Because we never know what he can be up to – he doesn’t do anything which would not have benefited him in any way.”

“He seems to have the council under his thumb.”

The metalbender looked at the Avatar with approval at her perceptiveness. “Yes, he does – except for Tenzin.”

“How so?”

“Tarrlok deals in secrets.”

Ah, so the slimy councilman deals with blackmailing, the Avatar realized.

Lin continued. “Tenzin is straight as an arrow with all his dealings – that and his life is up for public consumption. Tarrlok wouldn’t have any dirt on him to deal with.” She nodded at Korra as she moved to leave. “Keep your guard up – better yet, keep your guard up: both for yourself and _Tenzin’s_.”

\---

Korra saw that they were approaching the gala as the lights became brighter and traffic became slower.

The Avatar decided that she would not let her disgruntled airbending master ruin her night. After all, the social event might turn out to be fun.

Famous last words.

* * *

Upon their arrival at the venue, Tenzin quickly scoped the room. It was obvious to Korra that he was searching for the metalbending Chief of Police.

He was unmindful of the sudden interest of the press that their attendance generated. There were flashing light bulbs that momentarily blinded Korra as their photographs were taken.

One of the more daring journalists attempted to pull her aside for an interview.

Before she could even turn to Tenzin to seek help, a smooth voice interfered.

“Ah-ah-ah. We did say no ambush interviews, didn’t we?”

Of course, it had to be Tarrlok who had come to her rescue.

The journalist gave a tight nod and rejoined the rest of the press who had turned their attention to the entrance hall, awaiting new personages to pounce on.

“Councilman Tenzin, Avatar Korra, good evening. I see you’ve made good time in arriving. I did not realize that Chief Beifong had gone ahead of you.” Tarrlok greeted them in a somewhat condescending tone.

The airbender finally took notice of the other councilman. “She’s here in her professional capacity, Tarrlok.”

“Such a pity then, I can see that she is busy – she would have been preferable as my co-lead of the task force.”

Not this again. Korra had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. Aside from the police department’s volunteers joining the task force, one of Chief Beifong’s subordinates, from the shortlist she provided, was selected to co-lead by the council.

“Well, Avatar – hope you enjoy yosur evening – there are a lot of people who are looking forward to meet you. If Tenzin here is unavailable, I can help you-.”

“You need not trouble yourself, we can manage.” Tenzin interrupted. “But thank you for the offer.” He added belatedly.

As a man in a purple suit soon engaged Tarrlok in conversation, Korra observed the inquisitive glances that the other guests were throwing their way.

Korra could see the exasperation rising in the form of Tenzin’s reddening pale skin.

But of course, as he was wont to do, Tenzin released a breath and went around. Finally acknowledging the curious circle of well-dressed men and women who had been hovering about, wanting to meet the Avatar in person.

Introducing Korra was not difficult. They barely needed to move around as there would always be someone who would approach them.

Name after name after face after face…

Korra found them all interchangeable at some point.

During a long-winded discussion from an Earth Kingdom lady, Korra’s stomach made her hunger known.

As Korra apologized, Tenzin took this opportunity to excuse them from the group and they made a beeline for the refreshments table.

The two of them made quick work of scanning the table; Tenzin getting them plates of hors d'oeuvres and instructing Korra to get them their beverages as he spied a clear table a few feet away. Korra barely read the labels and just got herself cold tea and selected one of the fruity-looking drinks at the end, remembering that the airbender had a sweet tooth.

The Avatar joined Tenzin at the empty table, handed him the drink and took one of the plates.

Her teacher was absent-mindedly picking at the cocktail food; Korra had the distinct feeling that if it were not expected of him, Tenzin would have not attended these types of events.

She frowned into her drink.

She could see why -even if the food was so-so, it was off-putting to see everyone trying to rub elbows with the rich and powerful. The teenager mused whether, if she exerted herself enough, she would be able to eventually sense who is lying amongst the people talking.

Maybe that’s something I could ask Lin _Beifong_ to teach me…

That would definitely make it easier to deal with the likes of Councilman Tarrlok.

What is _up_ with that guy anyway, Korra bit peevishly into her canape. What is wrong with Tarrlok?

“He’s predatory.”

Tenzin’s response jolted her from her thoughts, unaware that she spoke the past question out loud.

“You think so?” She took a swig of her cold tea and a passing waiter immediately refilled her glass.

The airbender quickly finished his glass. “He’s always been on the look out for ways to take advantage of others for his gain.” The waiter poured a refill for him too.

Korra decided to risk bringing up something she observed since she arrived in Republic City. “He does seem to have an unhealthy fixation on the Chief of Police.”

Tenzin managed a strangled noise at his throat.

She chewed a crostini and nodded at the pair at the edge of the parquet area. She made the mistake of calling his attention to Tarrlok intercepting Chief Beifong, who appeared to have been passing by.

Korra took a stance, clapping her hands together to rid of crumbs, getting ready to pull the airbender to his seat if he rushed to the waterbender and metalbender.

To her surprise, the airbender leaned back and instead made a small gesture in his palm and pointed it at the direction of the pair.

The Avatar saw the hair of the metalbender become lightly ruffled as a focused blast of air reached her. Recognition dawned on the metalbender.

Chief Beifong peered at the councilman’s shoulder and met the eyes of both the Avatar and the airbender.

Her husband raised his glass to her with a wave before sipping. Korra gave her a small smile as well.

The Chief of Police acknowledged them with a nod and returned to paying attention to Tarrlok.

“Sometimes I wonder…” Tenzin trailed off, throwing back his drink.

“What do you wonder about?” Korra prodded when the man did not continue his thought.

“About Tarrlok over there,” He made a vague motion towards the waterbender in question. “I wonder if his fixation, as you mentioned, is on the Chief of Police or on _Lin.”_

So we’re being candid tonight, are we, Master Tenzin.

Korra raised her eyebrows at this, quickly sipping some tea to clear her mouth of the sticky éclair she finished. “You mean like romantic-styles?”

“No, something – I don’t know,” He waved a crudité in the air. “I can’t put my finger on it.”

“He did say she was _preferable_.” The water-tribe born Avatar waggled her eyebrows. “I’m just saying Lin is a perfectly (how do I put it without sounding like a letch) appealing woman.” She slapped Tenzin’s bicep. “But I wouldn’t worry about it, Master Tenzin. I don’t think she has a thing for younger men.”

“What – that’s not- that’s what – that’s not what I was upset about!”

Korra laughed as the last airbender sputtered.

His eye suddenly caught sight of a man in an overcoat and vest talking to his wife. “But that man is different, come along Korra.” With robes billowing, Tenzin stood up and headed towards Chief Beifong. “This one - I’m worried about.”

Quickly picking up her plate of food (she wasn’t done eating yet, thank you) and Tenzin’s glass (they can’t very well approach Chief Beifong and the rich man without props, right? It would look like Tenzin was charging to attack), Korra rushed to keep up with her airbending teacher.

“Mr. Sato.”

“Councilman.”

Tenzin’s frosty greeting and the neutral tone of this Mr Sato intrigued Korra. It was like there was an underlying history between the two.

And Chief Beifong, ever so predictable, stood with an impassive look on her face.

Guess I’m not gonna get any clue from that corner, Korra huffed.

Apparently coming to the conclusion that no introduction was forthcoming from her husband, Chief Beifong offered. “Korra, this is Hiroshi Sato. He is one of the industrialists here in Republic City. Hiroshi,” She ignored the slight bristling of the airbender. “This is Avatar Korra.”

“Pleased to meet you, Mr. Sato.”

Hiroshi bowed slightly. “Pleased to meet you as well, Avatar Korra.”

Before any more conversation was to be had, three more people joined their group. To the Avatar’s surprise, it was the bending brothers… and a remarkably well-dressed attractive lady.

Korra was in a piqued state, mirroring her airbending master.

“And this is my daughter, Asami.” The proud father introduced the raven-haired woman who was clutching Mako’s arm.

“It’s great to meet you,” The younger Sato smiled, showing her brilliantly white and even teeth. “Mako has told me _all_ about you.”

Mako had been spending more time outside of training. She was beginning to wonder who or what was keeping him busy. He did say he was trying to figure out where to get their contribution to the championship pot. But apparently…

After a short conversation with Mako, Bolin, and _Asami_ on how Mako met Asami (Idiot, didn’t he realize it was a ploy for him to go out with _her_?) and how Future Industries would be sponsoring the Fire Ferrets, Korra made excuses about Avatar duties or something (there wasn’t a lot she can contribute to this discussion anyway and she already felt like an outsider to the group).

A tad disappointed with how the night was turning out, she went to the airbender and metalbender couple who had stood aside from the throngs of people. Mr. Sato was nowhere in sight.

“What did he want?”

“Nothing – it was another attempt to convince me to join the task force.”

“No, not Tarrlok – I meant Sato.” There was tone was laden with accusation.

“Nothing you should worry about,” Irritation marked Chief Beifong’s face. “He just wanted to know if there will be increased police presence within their residential area. They do live in the affluent side of Republic City but it still is a mixed neighborhood of benders and non-benders.”

“Did he want you to personally manage their security?”

Lin gave him a Look. “What is this really about?” His stony silence was enough answer. “Spirits, Tenzin – it’s been _years._ ”

Korra sought to intervene by thrusting Tenzin’s glass to his hand, hopefully enough to distract him from whatever is going on his bald red head.

It didn’t work.

“Yes but grudges could keep for that long as well. What’s to say -.”

“Don’t you trust me?” Lin’s voice was starting to have an edge.

“I _do_. It’s him I don’t trust,” Tenzin argued as his wife waved a hand in frustration. “He’s out to get you.”

“He is not. Tenzin, please.” She spotted one of the officers from the other side of the room, signaling to talk to her. “I need to get back to work.” She left them without a single glance back.

“What was that all about?” Korra nudged the airbender.

“Lin was arranged to be married to Sato back in the day.”

“ _Beifong – in an arranged marriage?!_ ” She almost spit out the flakey biscuit she was eating.

“Not so loud,” Tenzin shushed. “The engagement fell apart, obviously.” He swirled his drink.

Korra had a lot of questions but was kept from asking them when another guest started to chat with Tenzin, seeking an introduction to the Avatar.

Duty calls.

* * *

Hiroshi Sato commented after another businessman pointed out the incident about a scuffle in the park between benders and non-benders. “Ahh hmm yes yes, disturbances are becoming a bit more frequent.”

Hiding her scowl, Korra looked around at the circle of wealthy pompous Republic City residents as well as some of the council members. They were schmoozing and verbally patting each other’s back. For what exactly, Korra cannot tell. It was not as if they were actively doing something about it.

If anything, it was Chief Beifong and the police force who had been bending over backwards to keep any uprising from happening.

“Not even the presence of the police seems to be helping.” One of the women in the circle sniffed.

The nerve of this lady, Korra glared at the woman wearing a bedazzled pink cloak, taking care to remember her face and name.

“No offense, Councilman Tenzin.” Tarrlok tipped his head maliciously towards the Chief of Police’s husband.

To Korra’s shock, Tenzin just inclined his head, more interested in the glass that Korra placed on his hand earlier.

“It’s as if anyone can do _anything_ now without fear of a lot of repercussions.” The Fire Nation lady claimed.

“Maybe for the rich and powerful.” Korra muttered under her breath, unheard by anyone. She was affronted with how privilege was skewing their view of the city’s situation.

“As kids these days say, eh what was that, pardon me, but _fuck_ the police.” The Fire Nation nobleman (who Korra thought was anything _but_ noble) beside the woman chortled.

The rest of the group tittered and guffawed accordingly.

“Eh I did that, didn’t do me any favors.” Tenzin spoke quietly but clearly enough to be understood.

_Did he just – did he say what he just – what I thought he –?_

By the wide-eyed and open-mouthed faces around him, Korra deduced that he did.

“Excuse me, Councilman Tenzin?” The usually put-together Northern Water Tribe representative managed to sputter, wiping his mouth as liquid dribbled.

“I screwed the police.” Tenzin eyed his drink and sniffed at it, shrugged then took another sip. “Mind you, it’s not going to let you off the hook.” He used the glass to point at the Fire Nation couple. “If anything, you’ll get into more trouble if you screw the police.”

The shocked silence did not bother him. There was a mix of amusement and astonishment in the facial expressions around them.

Mr. Sato’s looked vaguely ill as he looked anywhere but at the nonchalant airbender.

Korra sought any flash of metal in the crowd, in the hopes that she would be able to locate said police. Unfortunately, all she saw was the journalist in their circle quickly jotting down some notes.

Tarrlok was the first to recover and had decided to egg the airbender on. “Oh really? How can you say that – is this based on _experience?_ ”

“Not to say it wasn’t a pleasant experience – it was definitely – and _I_ can _give_ as good as I _get._ ” (Why wasn’t anyone stopping him?? Why isn’t he red from embarrassment??) “In fact, Lin could be _delightfully_ rough and I- .”

_Sweet spirits, mighty Agni._

“Ohhohoho – that’s enough Master Tenzin.” Korra managed to pull at her teacher’s arm; shaking the rest from their stupor, as though they suddenly realized that the teenaged Avatar was within their midst.

_Where was Lin anyway?_

“Tenzin!” She all but shook the airbender when they were out of earshot of the extremely curious guests. “Don’t you think _your wife_ might not appreciate you sharing that to the public?”

The tall bald airbender peered at her as though confused.

“Hey Korra!" An enthusiastic voice cut through.

"Bolin," Korra responded, not sure if the timing of the earthbender left much to be desired.

"Have you checked this spread? _Fantastic."_ Bolin shoved a plate of food under her nose as emphasis. "I like the variety and the drinks - well, I can't say, Mako didn't want me touching them."

"The drinks?" This got her attention. "What about the drinks?"

"Well, Mako said the colorful beverages at the end of the table had alcohol mixed in them." The earthbender dismissed it. "We do have training tomorrow - I made Mako promise to join since we already have the money secured; he can now focus on sparring - hey did you know that Asami's dad invented the satomobile -."

The Avatar tuned out Bolin's excited voice and focused on his first sentence.

_The colorful beverages...had alcohol mixed in them._

Oh - shoots. 

Korra swiveled to where she last left the airbender standing - which was where he wasn't now. 

She was not able to go and look for him as Tarrlok had come across her and led her to the podium, claiming that it would be good for her to share a few words before the gala night ended. She figured why not, the vantage point from the podium would help her locate the missing airbender.

* * *

Lin entered the hall for the nth time tonight. This time she entered as a guest, having changed from her armor into a more formal dress.

It was a little halfway through the event after all and she was able to do all the checks regarding the security of the place; Officer Song who was in-charge tonight would know what to do.

A passing waiter offered her a glass of champagne which she declined, opting to take sparkling cider. On duty or not, she would rather not have her senses dulled.

There was also the matter of finding her cranky husband.

The metalbender sighed as she nipped at her drink. Tenzin loved these events as much as she did - which she did not. They had attended a lot of them as they were growing up and had found them absolutely distasteful yet unfortunately necessary.

She knew that he wanted her with him tonight as it was Korra's _introduction_ (for lack of a better term) to the elite of Republic City. Nonetheless, she knew she had to make sure that nothing would go wrong - no attacks, no protests, no gatecrashers - which was why she had to go on duty for part of tonight.

But anyway, that was done so she set about rejoining her fuming airbender, who she last saw was grumbling about her conversation with Hiroshi Sato.

Coincidentally the same man she encountered before she spotted her husband.

"Hiroshi."

The industrialist seemed startled that she was standing in front of her. He blinked, seemingly unwilling to meet her eye. "Chief - Li-Lady Beifong."

She brushed off the title, mildly wondering what caused him to revert to formalities. "Have you seen Tenzin?"

Hiroshi visibly swallowed and pointed his thumb towards the crowd that was gathering in front of a semi-circle of the press. She nodded her thanks and moved past him, seeing the easily recognizable colors of Tenzin's formal robes.

"Liiiin! There you are." 

Lin was greeted with an arm over her shoulder and a light kiss on her forehead.

She scrutinized her husband warily. "No longer grumpy?"

Tenzin shook his head, pulled her closer and whispered. "You're here now."

Oh, something is definitely wrong.

She noticed the other guests shooting them glances as well. She remembered how Hiroshi acting odd too.

Tenzin continued to draw circles on her hip, unmindful of the attention they were drawing.

What happened when she was out on duty?

"I am not afraid of anybody and I'll join Tarrlok's task force!"

_What in the Spirit World did Korra just do?_

Lin had to draw her eyes away from Tarrlok's triumphant smirk to look up at Tenzin, who looked down at her blankly.

Oh yes, something went wrong and it would not take a detective to find out that the mystery revolved around Tenzin.

"There's your headline, folks!"

\---

Just as Korra thought tonight would be fun, Tarrlok was mistaken that his task force will be tomorrow morning's headline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the plot thickens~
> 
> Well, granted, part of this chapter served to be somewhat expository for the Satos. Added a new view to the Hiroshi because --- idk, I found it a bit odd why Tenzin was always hovering around when they were interrogating or investigating him. I’m sure that’s a canon explanation for it but here’s my idea around it haha. 🤷🏽
> 
> I liked writing parts of this chapter; something light before we get into the action.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts! 😊


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m finally back. Thank you for the comments 😊and kudos. Much appreciated. Hope you like this chapter.
> 
> As a side note – I haven’t read any of the comics/graphic novels so if there’s anything that does not align with those…consider this non-canon 😊.

Korra tiptoed to the kitchen, having an odd sense of déjà vu.

Of course, Lin was there already, all dressed and prepared for the day. Across her is Lhami, one of the senior acolytes on the island (by senior, Korra meant just possibly a few years shy of Master Katara’s age), calmly going through what appeared to be lists of chores and reminders from Lin.

“Good morning, Korra.” The metalbender acknowledged her presence, barely looking up from sheets of paper she was perusing. She gestured towards the teapot and Lhami offered to pour her some tea.

“Gmorning.” The teenager mumbled back, nodding at the acolyte.

“Your airbending teacher is still…indisposed.” Lin finally raised her eyes to look at the Avatar, who was breathing in the warm tea during that cold morning. “You’ll use your time this morning to work on your chores.” The metalbender waved the papers and handed it to the acolyte.

“What?” Korra coughed, sputtering tea in shock. “But I have a task force meeting today and pro-bending training too!”

“That’s too bad,” Lin deadpanned. “No completed chores -no task force, no pro-bending.”

“I take it, you'll make sure I finish everything?” The Avatar looked all of her seventeen years as she petulantly responded.

The older woman shook her head. “Lhami will be in-charge; I need to go to the Metalbending academy today.” Korra vaguely recalled that the chief of police did have a position at the academy her mother founded. “I have a packed schedule, so don’t wait up tonight.”

Lhami handed Korra her chore list with a kind smile.

Korra thought Lin was playing smartly – the metalbender somehow knew thar Korra would not be able to disobey or disregard the elderly Air Acolyte; she was one of the few acolytes on the island that Korra truly and sincerely respected.

As Lin was about to get up to leave, another acolyte appeared at the doorway pausing and giving a slight bow.

“Lady Lin, there is someone to see Avatar Korra.”

Korra vaguely registered Lin standing up.

“Who?”

“It’s someone from the -.”

But Lin was already walking towards the house's entrance; Korra quickly followed at her heels.

Who could be visiting her this early? Mako?

Korra wished, she snorted.

He’s probably busy with Asami.

"Chief Beifong, good morning to you." It was the council page. "Councilman Tarrlok would like to invite Avatar Korra to join him for breakfast today.” Seeing the deep frown and glare from the Chief of Police, he added. “He asked me to fetch her and afterwards, they would head on straight to the task force meeting then some training.”

“Let me get this straight,” Lin placed her hands on her hips; a sign that Korra fully knew by now did not bode too well. “Councilman Tarrlok is asking to have Korra, teenaged Avatar Korra over for breakfast at this ungodly hour that only Firebenders and Airbenders seem to thrive in – where?”

The council page flinched. “At his residence, ma’am.”

“At his residence – unsupervised?” There was a dangerous tone to the metalbender’s voice. “It does seem odd.” They all knew she was implying something else.

“Councilman Tarrlok,” The page cleared his throat as he loosened his collar. “Actually wanted to invite you and Councilman Tenzin but he, he thought, ah, you’d be occupied.”

There was confusion on Lin’s expression. Korra stiffened, realizing that maybe Lady Lin, wife of Master Tenzin, was not made aware of what her husband had been gushing about the night before.

“Well, I will need to leave soon.” Lin amended. “But no matter – Korra’s busy right now and will not be able to join the task force meeting until later.”

To be fair, Korra did not want to spend any more time with the slimy councilman than necessary.

As the council page babbled about Tarrlok’s temper and his instructions, Lin snapped her fingers towards the house.

“Give him a call – I’ll talk to him.” She suggested, looking like she wanted to do anything but that.

The council page scurried quickly inside as one of the acolytes led him to the house phone.

Once they were able to reach Tarrlok’s residence, the page had some words with the councilman before handing over the receiver to the metalbender.

Korra, the page, and the two acolytes watched in trepidation as Lin Beifong accepted the phone.

A beat.

“No, Tarrlok, she needs to finish her chores.”

Korra could only imagine was being said from the other end of the line. They were only witness to the one side of the conversation after all.

“Yes, I don’t care if she’s the avatar.”

Of course she doesn’t.

Said avatar rolled her eyes behind Lin’s back, only to pause and suddenly feign dust entering her eye and scrubbing at it when the metalbender suddenly turned to face her.

“In this household, she’s a valuable member too – she needs to pull her weight – no, Tarrlok – yes –how could I forget, yes – she’s part of your task force but no chores, no meeting.”

The observers saw a smirk form on the Beifong’s face. The acolytes shared a look, Korra did not miss it.

“Well, yes, after she finishes the chores, Korra can head on straight there. Unless…” Lin deliberately trailed off as though in thought. “You’d be willing to help her out personally – no, not a maid, you yourself. If you’d like to come over to Air Temple Island and help Korra wash Councilman Tenzin’s underpants -.”

Korra blanched at this and immediately went through the list she held. There were no mentions of the airbender’s unmentionables. 

“You’re very much welcome to do so. Then maybe you can also help her mend and darn the holes in his socks and underclothes – no? Well – thank you, Councilman. Good-bye.”

\---

On the other side of the call, Tarrlok frowned. He expected the conversation to be a little bit more acerbic, bordering on explosive. The conclusion he drew was that Chief Beifong had yet to see the papers.

He would be right.

\---

After Lin headed towards the ferry, Korra decided to go back indoors to finish her tea and grab a bite.

Lhami had opted to wait for her at the grounds while she finished her breakfast; the acolyte went about to check on the other tasks in Lin’s very detailed list (she mentioned something about a celebration?).

Korra noticed that today’s newspaper was delivered at the stoop of the house and picked it up. If there were updates on other pro-bending teams, she would gladly welcome them to prepare her for their qualifying rounds.

From the kitchen, juggling a loaf of bread and some preserves in one arm, she made her way to the dining room.

She settled herself and went on to slice the bread and spread some fruit on it. She bit into her sandwich as she unfolded the paper.

A sticky dollop of the fruit fell from her mouth and dripped on the front page as she stared in shock at the paper.

“Good morning, Korra.”

It was the airbending master, not looking worse for wear but looking entirely too gleeful for a morning, carrying a tea pot.

She mumbled a response, dabbing on the paper with tissue.

“Let me see the paper when you’re done.” Tenzin started to prepare his own breakfast, grabbing the loaf of bread across Korra.

“I think you’d like to see this first.”

He saw the front page and almost spit out his tea.

“What!” He reached for the newspaper.

There on the front page, in all of its black and white glory, was a large photo of him and Lin. Tenzin's head was bent towards Lin, right hand holding her wrist and left hand across her shoulder having drawn her close to him.

There were several photos of them across page. There was another one where Korra was conversing with Lin animatedly while he looked on, hands still on Lin’s person. Another one was when he was talking to Tarrlok, both hands on Lin’s shoulders as Lin looked up at him.

He took a closer look at the article.

“I didn’t say half these things!” Tenzin’s head reddened violently as he read. “Or did I?” He eyed the avatar.

“Unfortunately for you – you actually did.”

“It’s all out of context!”

“Maybe, maybe not.”

“Why didn’t you stop me?” The airbender accepted that he did say _all_ of those mentioned on the article.

“What – why should I?” Korra retorted. “I’m not your mother or anything.”

They looked at each other; Tenzin pursed his lips.

“Well, technically, spiritually _your_ _dad_ but -.”

“Do you think Lin has seen this?”

Ah, finally he gets to the main concern.

Korra fidgeted and crumbed her toast. “I don’t think so. I got the paper from outside…”

They felt the ground rattling.

Suffice to say, Lin found out.

And she’s coming back.

\---

“Lhami – please call the academy – I’m postponing my visit – please send my apologies, there’s another urgent matter that I’ll need to attend to.”

Tenzin met Korra’s eyes when they heard the metalbender’s clear voice instructing the air acolyte.

Korra stared back.

They pointed to each other, feeling the panic.

Korra tossed the paper to her teacher.

“TENZIN!”

He cleared his throat.

“Yes, dear?”

‘What. Were. You. Thinking?” Lin showed up at the doorway of the dining room, arms akimbo, pale skin flushed.

“No, Lin, Sweetie –”

“I thought it was bad enough that Korra had to join Tarrlok’s taskforce but – this!” Lin grabbed the periodical from her husband. “This is - I don’t know!” She threw up one hand in the air.

“Now, Lin – we haven’t been on the paper in this manner for a while…”

Her pitch raised dangerously. “So you thought to rectify it by doing this? Isn’t it a good thing that we weren’t on the front page?!”

Korra watched them volley back and forth with wide eyes. Her parents were never this _argumentative_ (impassioned?), for lack of better word.

“Dear, it’s not that bad.” Tenzin placed an arm around his wife’s shoulder.

Lin rolled the newspaper and hit his arm. He took the paper from her and unrolled it.

It was remarkable how pink the usually pale metalbender’s skin tone could be.

“See here,” The airbender pointed at the article. “I didn’t mention you were rough _just_ in bed, I -.”

Lin gave a strangled scream.

“I’ll show you _rough_!” The usually stoic Beifong suddenly lunged at her husband at the same time the Avatar yelled, “ _I_ don’t want to see it!”

Korra pulled back quickly, carrying the porcelain tea pot away from the line of fire.

Tenzin rose to the opposite side of the room, jumping quickly.

That’s it run, airbender, run.

Lin easily caught up with him, and just before she was about to…do what, Korra never found out.

She was about to get in between them when there was the sound of a throat being cleared from the doorway.

Three pairs of eyes swiveled to meet Lhami’s serene face; the acolyte bowed slightly.

Tenzin dropped to the ground while Lin let go of the front of the airbender’s robes.

“I’ve made the call to the academy, Lady Lin. Is there anything else you’ll need?”

The two benders looked strangely chastened.

Lin shook her head, thanking her. Turning to her husband, she gritted out, moving close to him until they were chest to chest. “Training grounds in 10 minutes.”

Tenzin gave a nod and she abruptly about faced and thrust her arms and shoulders.

Korra thought she was going to hit the airbender but she simply dropped off her metal uniform.

Without any glance to the rest of the people in the room, the couple sped to leave the house, a gust of wind and trembling ground following in their wake.

The elderly acolyte beckoned Korra to follow; she had the presence of mind to gather her chore list.

“What’s going on?”

Upon exiting the house, she noticed nervous and thrilled excitement rippling from the acolytes and White Lotus guards.

“It’s not everyday you see Lady Lin and Master Tenzin spar.” Was the smiling response.”

“Spar?” Korra thought Lin could take down Tenzin anytime. She figured it would be no contest, given the stodgy airbender.

One of the lotus guards approached them, as others were going to one direction, leaving just enough to stay and man their security posts.

“Ah, Yao.”

The senior guard grinned toothily to the air acolyte.

“What is it now – care to wager the same?”

“Same.”

The teenager watched with amazement as the two shook hands.

There were acolytes hurrying as well, whispering to each other and she saw strips papers pass from hands.

“Are you betting on them?” Korra asked with incredulity.

The guard laughed. “Well, why not?”

“Nothing extravagant.” Lhami expounded. “Not money definitely – food, chores, tasks or assignments, free time, things like that.”

“Keeps things exciting as well.” Yao rubbed his hands together.

“I’ll say, I expected them to come to blows earlier.”

“Maybe they’re becoming mellow…” But as the words came out of his mouth, the senior guard’s face contorted to a disbelieving expression.

The ground continued to rumble.

“So who did you bet on?” The Avatar turned to the White Lotus guard and Air Acolyte with her.

“Tenzin.” Said Yao.

“Lin.” Lhami said at the same time.

This surprised Korra as she supposed it would have been the other way around.

“I think before anything else – you should remember Lin Beifong is an earthbender.” The air acolyte said. “And Tenzin is a master airbender and the son of the avatar and a master waterbender.”

“So, would you like to head on to the training grounds?” The guard offered helpfully.

Korra looked down at where the training grounds and back again to the chore list.

“As much as I’d want to, I think I need to finish my chores instead.” She thought Lin meant business (that and she did not want to cross paths with a currently exasperated metalbender) and she _did_ have to go to the task force meeting and train with the Fire Ferrets.

The kindly acolyte smiled. “You’ve chosen well.”

\---

Korra arrived that night, all tuckered out and in a mildly bad mood. She found Tenzin and Lin in the study. Tenzin was reading on the couch. Lin might have been reading earlier, judging by the book on her chest, but she was now lightly dozing off, feet up on her husband’s lap and head on the opposite arm rest.

The airbender looked up as the teen plopped into the stuffed chair across him. “You look –.”

“Terrible?” Korra volunteered, running her fingers through her hair.

“Exhausted.” Tenzin sympathetically added.

Korra stretched her sore limbs, legs extending. “Tarrlok wasn’t too happy about his thunder being stolen.”

“Did you tell him we weren’t happy about that development as well?” Lin muttered without opening her eyes.

The Avatar pouted while Tenzin put down his book and opted to massage Lin’s calves and feet.

“There were several raids today and strategy planning,” Korra slumped into her seat. “I wasn’t able to go to the arena to train with Bolin and Mako.”

“I know you did choose to work with Tarrlok’s task force but,” Tenzin looked pensive. He tapped Lin’s legs. “Lin, can you do something about it?”

“Me?” She cracked an eye open. “You’re the councilman.” Lin crossed her arms. “And Korra made a commitment to be part of the task force.”

“But - airbending!” Korra moved her arms, mimicking airbending forms that Tenzin taught her a few days back.

Lin shrugged. “Manage your time and energy wisely.”

Tenzin knew Lin was trying to teach the Avatar a lesson as well on responsibility and accountability so he made no further comment.

Seeing no further discussion was to be had, Korra conceded, scratching the back of her neck. “Well, I suppose, pro-bending will be the one that will be left out.”

The metalbender made a noise of acknowledgment and Tenzin inclined his head.

He could see the avatar being stressed, as though tightly wound up. Korra had not been as forthcoming as he expected. He knew she had been taking it hard that she has not shown any signs of airbending yet. With the looming threat of the Equalists and the increasing presence of Amon (he had intercepted radio signals to deliver a message to the city after all), the pressure was on the Avatar to make a difference in Republic City.

Tenzin was worried that she might break any time soon.

Spirits knew he saw his wife in similar situations all too often when they were younger, with the pressure of rising through the ranks in the police force alongside, well, being with the last airbender. He had admitted long ago that he did contribute some baggage to Lin’s already heavy load of responsibilities.

“Teach me metalbending!” Korra poked at Lin’s side.

Lin turned her back and swatted at Korra’s hand. “No, kid.”

“Why not,” Korra continued to poke her finger at the metalbender. “I’m pretty good with earthbending. Please – I’ll focus, I promise.”

Lin stretched as she sat up, lifting her legs from Tenzin’s lap. “We were just discussing about how you’re worrying yourself to the bone with all your extracurriculars and you want to add metalbending lessons?”

“Please – it just might be what I need to defeat Amon!”

“No, Korra, you’re here to learn airbending.” Lin shared a look with the airbending master. “If you go through with learning metalbending, you’ll be diverting your energies farther and farther from airbending.”

“Lin’s right,” Tenzin interjected. “It will be more difficult for you to learn airbending since they’re opposites.”

“ _You’re_ opposites.” Korra sulked.

Lin rolled her eyes as she leaned at Tenzin’s side, handing over her book to him. “You can’t combine learning the two at the same time.”

“Maybe you just don’t want to teach me,” The teenaged Avatar bit out. “And it’s fine, but just tell me straight.”

“It’s still a no, maybe after you learn airbending,” Lin stood her ground. “But teaching you Metalbending right now – that’s a no-go.” Lin rose, tapping Tenzin's shoulder, letting him know she would go to bed.

Tenzin squeezed Lin’s hand before she left then frowned at Korra.

“I’m sorry,” Korra slumped back into her seat, deflated.

“Long day?”

Korra waved it off and changed the topic; she recalled the sparring session that morning. “So, who won?”

“Lin did.” Tenzin felt the ghost of a smile lift his lips.

“What did she get out of it?” Korra asked but saw Tenzin’s smile. “On second thought, maybe I _don’t_ want to know.” She pretended to gag.

Tenzin rolled his eyes but adjusted his robes' collar (an action which did not escape Korra's widened eyes). “She left with Oogi for a day to herself. Then I had to sit and answer every phone call that came in.”

“That doesn't sound so bad.”

“It is when the Fire Lord is involved.” Tenzin stood up to put away the books that they have been reading that night.

Korra perked up. “What’s the Fire Lord got to do with it?”

The airbender proceeded to share about their childhood relationship with the Fire Lord Izumi, which had likely carried over to their adult lives. “Izumi loves to say that she lives vicariously.” Tenzin chose his words carefully. “As a world leader, she makes sure she’s on top of everything – all the news as well. How? I can’t explain if I tried.” He took it for granted that the Fire Lord would have enough intelligence funds to use (“How did I get hold of the paper at the same day as you do? _Please_.” Izumi had scoffed at him when he almost burst a nerve as she brought up the article and asked whether he did give as good as he gets.).

“She, as per usual, then decided that it would be a good idea to call our respective sisters to get them caught up about the paper. Unlike her, Su and Kya would experience a day or two delay with the papers.” Tenzin shuddered recalling the phone calls that bordered on obscene. “I’d expect to get a call from Bumi any day now.”

Not for the first time, the Avatar was thankful that _she_ did not have siblings.

\---

Lin held the reins of the sky bison loosely as she recognized that they were getting nearer Air Temple Island. Oogi had sped up, knowing the area as well and needing less guidance.

Her visit to the Metalbending Academy (which had finally pushed through several days later) was uneventful. She ensured that the tenets on which the institution was built. The current Beifong academy directress felt that with the political climate as of late, it was becoming more and more relevant to stay true to what Metalbending stood for.

The past days had been a whirlwind of activity. With Tarrlok making noise with his task force activities and the non-benders rallying, crying injustice, the police force had been busier than ever. As Chief Beifong, Lin had to make sure that all her officers are well-equipped in different forms of combat as she prepared for the worst case scenario (oh but she hoped it would not have to come to that, to being stripped off of their bending). Nonetheless, despite pushback from some factions in the force, Chief Beifong put her foot down and required all her direct reports to enforce maximum tolerance during non-bender rallies and caution in dealing with crime in bending neighborhoods.

Lin sat up straight, hearing a whirring in the night that she was well-acquainted with.

There were airships near the island.

But why?

She guided Oogi towards Air Temple Island but the sky bison reared back and nodded his head towards Aang’s Memorial.

Lin reached over to run her fingers through the bison’s fur. “What is it Oogi?”

She saw a flash of red and orange with blue at the memorial. She headed towards the memorial and coaxed the sky bison to move faster.

She immediately recognized the figures huddled at the bottom of the previous Avatar’s statue as she alighted the saddle.

“Tenzin? Korra?” The metalbender’s tone was laced with confusion and concern. “What’s going on? Why are there airships?” As Lin got closer to the pair, she made out the tear tracks on the teenager’s face. “Korra!” She rushed towards them and placed a tentative hand on the Avatar’s shoulder. “Are you alright?” To Tenzin, she asked as Korra turned to throw her arms around Lin. “Is she hurt?” She felt Korra shake her head as she buried her face at the metalbender’s neck.

Tenzin mouthed to his wife that he will explain later.

"You're both right," Korra mumbled, tears restarting. 

Lin fought the urge to create distance between her and the teen, still somewhat uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," The Avatar murmured with uncharacteristic uncertainty. "I should have listened to you, I should have not rushed into this - I'm _not ready_." Korra swallowed thickly. "I'm afraid, still afraid - Amon was there, I was so scared - he could have killed me or taken my bending and then what? I'm a useless Avatar. I don't know what to do..." Her voice trailed off, overcome with emotion.

Lin met Tenzin's eyes above Korra's head. The last airbender nodded at her.

She hugged the Avatar tighter as Tenzin enveloped them both in his arms.

It was time that they remind the city (Amon) that the Avatar was not alone.

It was high time that they show Republic City what _they,_ the metalbending heir and the last airbender, were capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read! The past weeks have been really really tough (personal, health, family, even in the country, etc) so I’ve been taking some time to take care a little bit more.  
> This chapter has been percolating for some time but I figured to get it out now and chop it before the action part starts.
> 
> As always – thanks for your sharing your thoughts about the story; I’ve enjoyed reading them 😊 For this chapter, I’m a little bit iffy about the pacing. Is the pacing currently okay? How about the length? I’ve been pretty irregular about the length of the chapters; usually cutting it off when I think it’s of a different theme or plot line already. Does it work for you? If you have time to leave a little message, please do so and let me know 😊
> 
> Up next: Amon makes his move.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! As in some previous chapters – I initially intended it to go one way but it went another. It took me several rewrites and some changes in point-of-view before I was reasonably satisfied with the outcome. Let me know what you think. As always, thanks for reading and commenting.

The council meeting started to get heated the moment the session’s agenda was overridden.

…

“Effective immediately, Avatar Korra will remove herself from the taskforce.”

“Despite the misstep – we need her in the taskforce.”

“No, Tarrlok,” What you needed was a scapegoat. “She will now resume her initial responsibilities.”

“Which is what,” A scoff. “ _Pro-bending?_ ”

“Yes – airbending and pro-bending training. Those have been her commitments prior to joining the task force and it is crucial that she honor them.”

A hiss. “You’re laying it pretty thick there, Councilman Tenzin. I wouldn’t have known that you were an advocate for pro-bending.”

“Times change, Councilman. You need to evolve yourself.”

…

“All in favor?”

…

The gavel falls.

“You win this time, Tenzin.”

“I wasn’t aware of any competition. As part of the council, aren’t we supposed to be in our position to ensure the welfare of the public?”

\---

Mako fidgeted in his rented formalwear. It was uncomfortable enough wearing stiff unfamiliar clothes that pairing it with the sea spray that the ferry was causing was downright unbearable. Beside him was Bolin, who was the total foil to his serious mien.

His excitable brother was practically bouncing in his delight at being invited to Air Temple Island to attend this private event. So excited that the earthbender practically shoved his older brother out of the arena to make it to one of the earlier ferry trips that morning.

So excited that, Mako noticed, as they alighted on the island, that they were too early. They made their way to the main residential area and came across various air acolytes hurrying along in preparation for the day's festivities.

He did not even want to be here. In fact, he was about to decline Korra's invitation the other day. His mistake was turning to Bolin to get his support – only to find his brother’s green eyes glistening with anticipation, hero worship evident on his expression. Sighing, he then accepted on their behalf.

Today was Avatar Aang's birthday.

Bolin was still chattering about Avatars, birthdays and reincarnations. As a kid, the earthbender had devoured books and stories of Toph Beifong and, by extension, her contemporaries, the former Fire Lord and the previous Avatar. Mako supposed he had his parents to thank for this.

Never did he expect that one day they would be this close (to a certain degree) to the people that Bolin idolized (idolize _s_ , Mako reconsidered).

(He did think that they would be literally close to Chief Beifong though – maybe by proximity. Like behind bars or something…)

The pair got closer to the main house where several air acolytes were being directed by who Mako thought to be a head acolyte.

The head acolyte recognized them and called out. “Oh, you’re early!”

“It’s no problem – we can wait here at the garden.” Mako, with a little embarrassment replied at the same time that the head acolyte turned to the house.

“Korra! Your friends are here!”

Mako felt Bolin grip his arm in comprehension.

Who they thought was the head acolyte was actually none other than Chief Lin Beifong, clad in the familiar saffron, red, and orange of Air Nomad clothing.

“Coooommiiiiing!” Korra could be heard before she skidded in front at the entrance of the house. “Hey guys!”

Lin shook her head and asked Korra to give a turn, obviously checking if the formal Water Tribe dress was pinned correctly.

“Do I pass inspection?” Korra asked cheekily.

Lin rolled her eyes and replied drolly. “You’ll do.”

“Tenzin was looking for you, by the way.” Korra nodded towards the house. “Something about a razor?”

“ _A razor_? At this time?” A frown graced the airbender’s wife. “He’s running late, isn’t he?” At Korra’s shrug, Lin gave a final set of instructions then sent the acolytes on their way before heading indoors and out of their sight.

Watching the short exchange, Mako contemplated that it was the first time that he was seeing Chief Beifong and Avatar Korra in a relatively private set-up. It almost felt like they were intruding.

“Thanks for coming!” Korra smiled at him and Bolin, greeting both of them with a hug.

In the group hug, Mako wondered idly if it were her first time to have friends over.

“Soooo…” Bolin attempted to do what Mako recognized as his I’m-cool-I’m-going-to-impress-some-girls-pose. “How’s it going?” It also usually meant that his brother was trying to be nonchalant but was actually nervous. Mako had to hand it to Korra, who saw right through it as she nudged Bolin’s shoulder knowingly.

“First time to see Chief Beifong in Air Nomad robes?”

“Yes! I mean, I was shocked – I thought that _can’t_ be Chief Beifong, can it?” Bolin whispered.

“Contrary to popular belief, Lin actually has a closet full of nice clothes.” The teenaged Avatar laughed. “It’s not just various versions of her uniform.” She leaned conspiratorially. “Believe me, I’ve checked.”

Mako absentmindedly followed the two who continued to chat as Korra led them indoors. One of the acolytes (who probably _is_ the real head acolyte) reminded Korra that they should not be at the grounds until everything has been set up.”

“What happens now?”

“I’m actually now sure.” Korra rubbed the back of her neck, discomfited. “It’s my first time to join Aang’s birthday celebration.”

Belatedly, Mako remembered that it was the first time of the Avatar to be off the South Pole compound after all.

“But they did say that it used to be held at Aang’s Memorial.” She pointed in the general direction of the other island.

Mako tried to contribute to the conversation, nodding. “I remember seeing that in passing in the papers a few years ago. It used to be a public event, I think.”

“Yeah, I think it became more private with only family and close friends at some point.” Korra added. “This year is a little different though. Master Katara and the rest were asked by Tenzin and Lin not to come over because of the Equalist threat. Lin didn’t want an additional security issue to arise. Not when she has her hands full.”

Speaking of hands full…

“Don’t you think it’s very imprudent of you to tell that to the person who is currently holding a blade to your head?”

Upon rounding the corner, the uneasy feeling that Mako had earlier came back full force.

“Korra, Mako, Bolin.” Somehow, Councilman Tenzin managed to be formal and stately even while seated between the thighs of his wife.

Mako blinked.

Tenzin was sitting between the thighs of his wife who was propped up an earthen ledge that she probably had created moments ago. The metalbender was holding a razor to his scalp, likely ensuring that even the finest of hairs have been shaved off.

“Ms. Sato not with you?” The airbender greeted pleasantly.

Did Korra even invite Asami? He racked his memory - was Asami there when Korra asked?

“Ah hello Mr Tenzin.” Bolin waved. “I asked Asami yesterday, she said was busy today. She had promised to help out her father with some proposals.”

“Ah I see.” Mako thought maybe Tenzin did see as the airbender sought to catch the Avatar's eye, who resolutely did not meet his gaze. “It’s good to see that you have friends that you respect and trust for them to be present for the ceremony later.”

“So, is there anything that we’ll need to prepare? Anything we can help with?” Bolin asked, diverting the conversation to another topic.

Both bending masters shook their heads in negation (“Tenzin stop fidgeting! I might cut you!” “But you won't, you're definitely better than that.” Was the confident reply.).

“You won't be doing anything until after the airbending ceremony after all.” Chief Beifong commented.

Bolin scratched his head. “After the ceremony? What happens then?”

“What do you mean what happens then?” Beifong, who up until now had not lifted her eyes from her husband's neck and scalp, looked at Korra strangely.

“Is there like a feast or something? Is there anything Mako and I can help with? Anything you’d need us to do?”

“Yes, Korra,” Chief Beifong glared at her husband and the Avatar. “Is there anything the Avatar needs to do _after_ the _Airbending_ ceremony?”

“Well, yes, we discussed this, Lin, didn’t we?” Master Tenzin calmly replied despite the annoyed tone of his wife.

“ _We_ did but, Korra, did you inform your friends about it?”

The silence of the Avatar spoke volumes.

The metalbender in Air Nomad robes sighed. “We still have time.”

\---

Forty-five minutes later found Korra, Mako, and Bolin at the location of the airbending ceremony in celebration of the birth of Avatar Aang.

Bolin could hardly contain himself.

It was a huge honor that Korra ( _Avatar_ Korra) trusted him and his brother to be with her today. Granted, Korra forgot to tell them there was a specific reason why she should be inviting over trusted people. It still felt good that Korra treated them as part of her inner circle.

Bolin threw a tentative side-glance at Mako, who was at his left side.

If only his brother could lighten up and enjoy the experience.

His brother has his arms crossed, glowering at everything at everyone.

The earthbender sighed.

Typical Mako.

He was not sure why Mako was in a bad mood; maybe because Asami was not around? The firebender had been in a bad mood since Korra first came back to train with them. Bolin did not think Korra was the reason for the sullen attitude though.

Korra elbowed him from his right and drew his attention to the only living Airbending Master standing at the platform in front of him.

Bolin let the soothing voice of Master Tenzin wash over him.

Before long, the airbender was joined by his wife on the platform.

There were brass horns located around the stage as well as wind chimes hung on metal stands. Bolin did not know what they were called; they all looked ancient though with symbols inscribed on the body of the horns.

The pair stood on the platform and they bowed to each other.

From below the stage, an acolyte beat a drum once.

The two benders shifted to a preparatory stance, both with their feet apart. Chief Beifong concentrated on facing the ground, arms braced in a stiff position downwards at her side. Master Tenzin looked up, arms outstretched to side.

Years later, Bolin would bring to mind this ceremony as one of the most memorable ones. It was his first time to see any Air Nomad ritual. Added to that, it stuck to his memory as significant since it was a metalbender (an _earth_ bender) who performed it alongside an airbender. It was almost unheard of that a bender of the most opposite element would be crucial to the ritual of the other.

And yet…

Bolin found himself mesmerized while the air acolytes drummed a steady slow beat and was accompanied by a low hum of a horn. He did not see any of the acolytes at the side holding any horn. It was an odd sound which he would later find out was vaguely reminiscent of a sky bison.

Watching the platform, it occurred to him that the sound came simultaneously with the airbending master’s every movement.

At the corner of his eye, Bolin could see his brother raise his eyebrows in surprise.

Master Tenzin was able to manipulate the air into one of the brass horns.

_One horn…two horns…three horns…_

Bolin listened and counted until finally all five horns were sounding off.

The sound turned to a haunting melody –

Which was synchronized with every move of the metalbender.

Bolin knew metalbending was more fluid than earthbending. However, he had only mainly seen metalbending in the context of law enforcement. What he was seeing before him was Chief Beifong _gracefully_ navigating her way around the Air Nomad horns (which he doesn’t know what they’re called), arms twisting and hands flicking, bare feet connecting to the ground. She moved around in what could have been an ancient dance.

The airbender and his wife continued to circle around each other, close and then apart but never touching.

Bolin tilted his head, letting the music flow. He was reminded of the tales of star-crossed lovers that he sometimes read in random trashy tabloids.

The ceremony culminated with the wind chimes ultimately swaying with each gust from the airbender and tinkling a melody through the metalbender’s control of the chimes and its metal stand.

Chief Beifong and Master Tenzin bowed to each other first then to the acolytes.

The airbender once again took to stand, thanking everyone who joined them to celebrate the birth of his father. He invited the people to proceed to the mess hall for the communal meal.

Chief Beifong looked over at them and beckoned them.

Now for the second part.

Mako and Korra stood up and he did as well.

Today, Avatar Korra will attempt to enter the Spirit World.

\---

Mako managed to keep his face impassive.

He already showed enough emotion earlier. He would be unfeeling if he had remained unmoved during the ritual.

Right now, he was not sure that his brother and himself were the right people to be here.

Silently, he followed their small group as they were led to a more private area on Air Temple Island. He observed that the structure around them appear to be more ancient than recent (“This section was lifted from the remains of one of the temples in the Southern Air Temple.” The airbender leading them explained). Bolin seemed to be unfazed, chatting with Korra and occasionally tossing fruit to the sky bison who was walking with them (“Guys, meet Oogi. Oogi, meet Mako and Bolin – the famous Fire Ferrets! And Pabu, of course – this is Pabu.”)

They reached a secluded portion, away and above the main living area of the island; stone pillars around them and stone flooring below them.

Chief Beifong and Master Tenzin briefly explained what Korra failed to inform them of – what the Avatar going to the Spirit World entails and why Bolin and himself were there for.

Mako tapped his foot unconsciously; Beifong shooting him a glance.

Right, _earthbender._

She could probably sense his apprehension in waves.

He must have zoned out because the next thing he knew, Korra and the airbending master were both sitting still on the ground, eyes closed.

He looked around.

Chief Beifong was continuing to walk around the perimeter of the Airbender meditation grounds.

Bolin was somewhere further into the restored section, chasing after Pabu.

The sky bison plopped himself behind the airbender.

“Spit it out.”

Chief Beifong had her customary frown on her face, arms crossed and waiting for his answer.

Mako loosened his collar uneasily.

“Are you worried?” The metalbender asked, trying to get him to speak up.

“This is just a formality, right?” Mako shook his head no. “Korra – the _Avatar_ and Master Tenzin do not really need any form of protection while they’re in the Spirit World?”

Beifong leveled an inquiring stare at the pro-bender. She must have decided that she approved of what she saw because she answered candidly. “I honestly don’t know. As much as I’d hope – I can’t guarantee it.”

A light breeze swept into the meditation grounds and the saffron robes on the earthbender gently fluttered with it.

“You said that when someone is in the Spirit World,” Mako recalled the briefing. “Their body is left vulnerable. But this,” He wringed his hands and vaguely gestured around. “Is a secure meditation area on Air Temple Island. There’s no threat here.”

As if agreeing with him, the sky bison let out a huff of air.

“We can never be complacent.” The gruff response of the Chief of Police did not surprise him. “The Equalist movement is gaining traction; while the island is separated from Republic City, who knows if Amon might manage to infiltrate it.”

A cold shiver went down Mako’s spine remembering the night they rescued Bolin. He bit his lip, conceding with the cautious observation.

Satisfied, the earthbender moved towards the sky bison and sat beside it. Oogi inclined his head in Beifong’s direction, allowing her to thread her fingers through the tufts of fur.

Mako observed his companion better, her stoic countenance not giving anything away. Was she worried? Was she confident?

It was only now that he started to perceive the slight darkening under her eyes and her pallor. It was in this unguarded moment that her shoulders slumped in relaxation, leaning on the sky bison, eyes closed.

“Why do you do what you do?”

“Pardon?” Chief Beifong continued to pat through Oogi’s fur.

“Why are you still in the Police Force?” Mako thought being the wife of the only airbender and part of one of the most prominent families, Lin Beifong did not need a career and he supposed that taking care of the Air Nation would take up much of her time anyway.

Beifong sat up slowly and tilted her head but did not speak immediately. She seemed to be considering how to respond but appeared to understand what he was asking.

“The police department remains to be one of the protectors of Republic City.”

Mako furrowed his brows, unsure where the conversation was heading.

“Mom founded it to protect what the city was founded for.” Chief Beifong’s eyes landed on the motionless airbender and Avatar. “And to defend those who cannot do so themselves; to fight for those who should not be fighting for themselves.” She turned to look behind her. “You asked me - why do I do what I do?”

Mako nodded, casting his eyes to see what she was looking at.

From the clearing of trees, Bolin came tumbling out, Pabu purring on his shoulder.

Bolin caught sight of him and waved.

“It’s the same reason why _you_ do what you do.”

Mako caught the uncharacteristically soft gaze of the metalbender and thought he understood.

\---

“ARRRRGH!”

The serene atmosphere of the meditation area was broken by the sudden growl from the Avatar.

“Korra!”

Immediately, the pro-benders and the metalbender were alert and up to their feet.

“Kid, is something wrong?” Lin placed a hand on Korra’s shoulder. “Where’s Tenzin?”

“Tenzin’s still in the Spirit World,” Korra managed to pant out, looking somewhat disoriented still. “Some _spirit_ ejected me! ‘You’re not ready, Avatar. You need to get in touch with your spiritual side.’ What’s more spiritual than being in the spirit world, huh!” She stood up, shaking off Lin then Mako’s hand. “How am I supposed to defeat Amon if I can’t even be accepted in the Spirit World – and I can’t even get back!”

Bolin backed into Oogi, scared of the Avatar’s temper. “You can always try again? Have a seat and breathe deeply again like earlier?”

“I’ve _tried_. I can’t seem to cross to the Spirit World!”

Lin was unbothered by the situation. Though, judging by the small temper tantrum Korra was throwing, she had a feeling that the Spirit World will not be welcoming of the Avatar any time soon.

“I’m a failure.” Korra sat down to the ground, distressed. She folded her legs and hid her face behind her knees.

“You’re not a failure,” To Lin’s expectation, the firebender knelt down to Korra’s level and placed a hand under her chin. “You’re Korra – you’re a good pro-bender and you’re the Avatar. Maybe you just need to take your time.”

Korra blinked. “You think I’m a good pro-bender?”

Lin had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

_Of course, that’s what she would latch on to._

Mako cleared his throat. “Uh yeah, you’ve been doing well in the past training sessions that we had. You’re a natural.”

Korra snorted. “Yeah but no. I did spend my entire life locked in with nothing else to do but train to improve my bending.”

“Maybe you just need to be locked in again to learn how to get into the Spirit World?” Bolin volunteered cheerily.

Korra, Mako and Lin all swiftly glared at him at that.

“Okaaay no, bad suggestion, I see now. I’ll just fade here.” The earthbender promptly lied down on the sky bison’s fur and was soon enveloped by animal hair. The fire ferret making a mad dash and jumping into Oogi’s fur too.

Lin shook her head in amusement before checking the vitals of her husband.

Noting that everything was all right, she focused on Korra.

“Thanks Mako,” Korra was saying. _Is that a blush on her face?_ “But really, what kind of Avatar has not had any spiritual connection to her previous lives? I thought entering the Spirit World would have been easy.”

“Don’t sweat it, kid.” Lin was bemused as both teenagers suddenly jumped apart, startled as though they forgot she was there. “Tenzin didn’t get into the Spirit World until his early thirties.”

Mako looked away, rubbing his neck while Korra’s eyes widened.

“ _Early thirties_? But he’s Tenzin – Mr Spiritual Airbender! I would have thought he got into the Spirit World at age five or something.”

Lin had to stop herself from making a derisive snort.

Five-year-old Tenzin was more interested in using his newly learned airball to avoid pieces of earth flying towards him (care of yours truly) and hiding from his siblings.

“He had to work through some things prior to that.” Lin pursed her lips, glancing at the airbender, who was still sitting straight, eyes closed with a calm expression. “He didn’t have to go through it alone though – Bumi was there pretty much the entire time.”

“Commander Bumi?”

Lin nodded. People were usually surprised to learn that the brash and boisterous military man was in touch with his spiritual side. “He’s been a really good support for Tenzin, especially during those times.”

A flash of understanding passed through Korra’s face.

_Wonder what Tenzin has told her…_

“Oh, right – you weren’t with him back then, right? I mean before you got married?”

_Ah, figures. Territorial Tenzin must have struck again._

Aloud, she said. “Yes, like I said he was going through something before…” She ended vaguely. “That being said, I think it’s best if you and your friends,” Lin nodded towards Mako and Bolin. “Head on to the mess hall to eat.”

“But, what about Master Tenzin?” The firebender gestured towards the man. Lin thought that there was more to the pro-bender than she first thought. “Are you sure you don’t need…back-up?” Mako’s face scrunched up the moment he finished the question, as though he feared that he might have offended the Chief of Police.

Lin sought to allay his fear immediately. “No need, I’ll be fine – I can handle it. Thanks, kid.”

Mako breathed deeply, relaxing.

“Go, join Korra and your brother.” She allowed herself a soft smile towards the teenager.

“Of course, Chief Beifong.” Mako bowed awkwardly, hurrying after the Avatar, his brother and the fire ferret who were all on their way back, excited for the promise of a meal.

As the metalbender lightly grasped her husband’s shoulder before stationing herself near him, feet bare and arms at the ready, she never did see the young firebender do a double-take and look back at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of this as a bit of an interlude so to speak. 🤔  
> This part has been written for quite some time but I can't seem to tie up the other section in a way that I was contented with. 😟  
> So I decided to post this up without that part yet since it has been quite some time since the last update.  
> For those still reading this -- thank you for your patience! :) Hope this was worth it.


	9. Chapter 9

Ever since he returned from the Spirit World, Tenzin noticed that his wife had been on the edge more. Truth be told, even he was feeling a sense of foreboding as well. While the spirits were not able to pinpoint exactly what is going on and how to stop the Equalists, they did confirm that this was human intervention. It was not the spirits’ will to rid the world of benders. He was not sure if that discovery was more worrisome or less. Lin figured that this brings them to an advantage because, while unclear, they at least knew that Amon’s power is not backed by spirits.

This, however, brought down more pressure on Chief Beifong than it did before.

It certainly did not help that after the failed showdown between the Avatar and Amon, the council immediately looked to the police to heighten security across the city. This brings them to today’s last meeting.

“The armor of the metalbending police force is already impervious to the attacks of chi blockers.” Chief Beifong stood before the council. “We do not need reinforcements.”

“Chief Beifong,” The Fire Nation councilor motioned. “Reconsider your stance – the risk to the citizens is too great and we already do have proposals submitted.”

“Do I really have a choice?” The Chief of Police barked out, arms crossed. “Go ahead. But as with previous biddings, leave out Zaofu and the Earthen Fire Refinery from this.”

It also did not help that Tarrlok had been more difficult than usual. “Are you sure Chief Beifong? The world class quality of the raw materials from the refinery would suit our purpose.”

Chief Beifong’s stance straightened. “No. That is my only condition.” She turned to the rest of the council. “Otherwise, you may continue with bidding.” She nodded to her deputy chief and moved to leave the room.

“Will you not stay for the bidding process, Chief Beifong?” Another councilmember asked as they began the proceedings, opening the folders marked “Cabbage Corp.” and “Future Industries”.

“Deputy Chief Saikhan can manage in my stead. He would also know what to consider in proposals to upgrade the metalbending armor.”

The rest of the council knew better than to counter this.

Tenzin stood up himself, going after the chief of police; he had earlier recused himself from the bidding process as well.

“I take it going out tonight is out of the question?” The airbender asked once the doors shut behind them.

“Afraid so,” Lin released a breath. “You know they won’t stop at getting a supplier.”

They continued walking towards the exit, where they will part – Lin to police headquarters and Tenzin back to his office. Oogi roared in recognition of them from his spot at the city hall grounds.

“Send my regrets to Korra.” The metalbender lightly squeezed Tenzin’s arm.

Tenzin frowned but nodded. “Take care, Lin.”

\---

“Congratulations, Korra!”

The win of the Fire Ferrets against the Rabaroos further solidified their positions as strong contenders in the tournament.

“Tenzin! You’re here!” Korra beamed brightly, shaking her head to loosen her hair from the helmet.

The airbender simply smiled. “Lin would like to offer her regret at being unable to watch you today.”

“Oh it’s no problem.” Korra knew that there were bigger things that Chief Beifong needed to attend to than her match.

“But I bet she would appreciate it if you give her a blow-by-blow account one of these days.” It pleased Korra to see that her airbending master has completely changed his tune regarding pro-bending. “For now though, she would like to invite you and your friends over to Air Temple Island for dinner.” Tenzin called the attention of the other people in the holding area.

The Avatar struggled to keep a frown off her face as Asami Sato clung to Mako’s side.

“We’d love to of course!” Bolin immediately piped up. “Thank you! But that is to say,” He shot a wary glance at the couple beside him. “I’d love to join you but not sure if these two have plans.”

Asami was about to respond but Mako was quicker. “We don’t, thank you for inviting us for dinner.”

Korra thought how could the firebender be oblivious to his girlfriend fidgeting at his side. It was clear to her that they do have plans. Or at least, they did until Mako cancelled it by accepting Tenzin’s invite.

“Ms Sato, how about you?” Luckily, Tenzin had a little more tact than the bending brothers. “I realize that this invite was quite short notice. I must admit, it is unlike Lin to be this spontaneous.”

“Oh! Thank you, Councilman Tenzin. I’ll have to check with my dad first; he mentioned about a proposal submitted today. He might need assistance from me.” Asami had the grace to look embarrassed. “But I’ll definitely come over as soon as he can spare me.”

Korra thought Asami was making excuses by now but she will take what she could.

\---

Tenzin knew there something bothering Korra when she agreed to accompany him back to the island instead of dithering behind while waiting for the bending brothers to finish up. His concern increased when she willingly joined him in the evening meditation.

Lin had called his attention to Korra’s preoccupation the past days and had even go as far as to give a suggestion what was occupying the teenager’s mind. He had dismissed Lin’s theory but now, observing Korra, he wondered if he was too hasty.

“Tenzin?” Korra’s uncharacteristically soft voice cut-through their silence. “How was it with you and Mr Sato?”

Whatever it was that he thought was bothering Korra, it was not that. “What about Sato?”

“You said, Lin and Hiroshi used to be together. How did you deal with that? How did they…”

“Come together then come apart?” Tenzin tried to help Korra along as she trailed off.

Korra nodded. “Also, when did you two get together?”

“Late twenties.” He responded, absent-mindedly running his hand through his beard.

“But Bumi mentioned that you’ve been messing around way before.”

Tenzin turned scarlet, knowing fully well what Korra was pertaining to. “Well.” He hastened to interrupt her. There was no way to skirt around this. “Yes, but we weren’t in together then. Not in the relationship sense.” Korra’s expectant face prodded him to expound. “After the ceremony, I was away from some time. It coincided with the period when my father could finally leave Republic City into the adequately capable hands of the city council and the unquestioningly capable protection of Chief Toph Beifong. We travelled together – getting to know people from different walks of life and visiting the different Air Temples.”

The teenager’s forehead creased with apparent confusion. “Wait a minute - Master Katara even said, well you know, before your airbending tattoo ceremony that she saw,” Korra gestured towards her neck, shoulder and arms and grimaced. “But you’re not in a relationship and you went away after that to _travel_?”

“I didn’t think it was anything serious for her.” He was looking everywhere but at her by now.

“So you slept with her then left?” Korra’s mouth fell open. “Tenzin, I’m so sorry, but you were a _douchebag_.”

“That I was.” While he can scold Korra for her choice of words, the airbender does not disagree with the sentiment.

“And yet, Lin married you. What gives?” Korra leaned forward now, sensing a juicy tale to come from this interview. “How did you do it? What happened with her and Mr Sato?”

“Ah, look the ferry is coming in! It might be Lin or your friends arriving now.” He attempted to distract her in order to end the conversation.

The stubborn teen was not about to have it. “I don’t think so. Plus it’s a long way up here, we have time.”

After a staring contest that Tenzin was sure he would lose, he finally caved in. He would rather have this conversation now that later during dinner. The Avatar was tenacious enough not let this go.

“Tell me _everything_.”

He sighed, resigned that Korra was going to pry this from him regardless anyway. “Lin and Sato, they went to school together; I was a year ahead. She also got educated in a finishing school -.”

“Finishing school? Toph must have hated that.”

“No, not at all – she was relieved.” Tenzin could almost picture Toph’s laughing face. “She did not have to teach her girls some manners.”

Korra nodded, agreeing with this. “So, Lin went to school with Hiroshi…”

“We all graduated at some point focusing on, interestingly, the path that our parents carved for us – Lin went to the Academy, I pursued learning about Air Nomad culture, and Sato apprenticed for his businessman father.”

Korra raised a hand. “But Hiroshi told Mako that he is a self-made man, with an investor taking a chance on him and the rest was history.”

Tenzin frowned. “That might be technically true but it’s not the first time that Sato misrepresented himself.” Three guesses _who_ the investor was. That was another story for another day though and he was not keen on having this discussion with the Avatar right now. “At some point, they reconnected when Lin was on an assignment when she was climbing up the ranks in the force. They got closer, her grandparents and Sato’s parents caught wind of it.” Even if it has been years and years later, he still found discussing this particular part of the past as uncomfortable. “When I got back to Republic City, Lin and Sato were splashed on the society pages. And obvious, I was not in her good graces.”

“Talk about an uphill battle, huh?”

He still has not quite figured out why Korra was coaxing out this story from him. “Definitely. Eventually, there were circumstances that resulted in the breakdown of the arrangement. Nonetheless, Lin and Sato continued to see each other. If you want to learn more about that - better ask Lin, it’s her story to tell.” He added sternly.

Korra inclined her head. “And then what happened? Fast-forward to your happy ending?”

“And then,” Tenzin looked towards the city. “Let’s just say I owe Bumi a lot for making me less of a stick in the mud.”

The Avatar motioned to ask another question when an acolyte hurried over to them.

“Master Tenzin,” The acolyte bowed her head. “Your guests have arrived.”

He stood up, beckoning Korra to do the same and they all headed back towards the main house. “And Lin?” The airbender addressed the acolyte. “Is she with them?”

The acolyte shook her head. “Lady Lin isn’t with them but she had food sent ahead earlier.”

Tenzin dismissed the acolyte and grimaced. It would seem like Lin would be a no-show tonight.

\---

Korra parted ways from Tenzin when he excused himself to call his wife. She went to the garden to greet their guests. She spotted Bolin and Mako; Asami was nowhere in sight.

“So what do you think? Won’t Korra be good girlfriend material?”

The Avatar stopped from taking another step.

They were talking about her. She was not sure she wanted to hear what Mako would reply to his brother.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Bo.” Mako’s quiet voice cut through.

“And why not?” Bolin’s tone rose a pitch.

“She’s a good teammate, that I’ll give to her. She’s great in pro-bending. But girlfriend material?”

Korra could only imagine what scowl was on the firebender’s face at this.

_Okay, I know I’m not as pretty or feminine as Asami but they don’t get to insult me this way. Why I ought to -!_

Bolin spotted her standing by the entrance. “Oh hey – Korra!”

Mako froze, probably worried he was heard.

“Hey Bolin.” She momentarily ignored the firebender beside the earthbender. “Let’s get on inside?”

“Ah, hi Korra.” Mako scrambled to catch up with his brother and the Avatar. “Asami’s…she’ll see if she can follow.”

Korra mumbled in response. She was not in the mood to hear about _Asami Sato_. While she could care less if the heiress was there or not, she did not want to allow her little _crush_ on Mako (There! Hear me, universe? I’ve admitted it to myself! I’m attracted to this _idiot._ ) and his apparent disdain ruin this night.

The Fire Ferrets won tonight after all. One more step closer to being the champions this year.

She threw a glance at the energetic earthbender, who was talking about the highlights of their match earlier. She did not want to ruin this night for Bolin either. Neither did she want to ruin their future matches because of awkward animosity with the firebender in their team.

She might not need the prize money, but she knew how this would be valuable and helpful to the brothers.

Presently, each of them took their seats at the dining room. There was a veritable feast representing the four nations spread on the table. Lhami placed down the last platter of food on the table and informed them that Master Tenzin was still on the phone and he had asked them to start without him.

Needless to say, the dark clouds which were forming earlier over Korra were soon dissipated when she tuck in the water tribe food presented before her.

“Good evening, boys.” Tenzin entered the room when they had each placed food on their plates and were engrossed in the retelling of the match (care of Bolin), theorizing who their next match will be with (care of Mako), and confidently assuring each other that they can beat the team whichever it might be (care of Korra). “Lin is unable to join us, her work extended much long than she expected. But she did hope that you all enjoy the food she sent over.”

Bolin exclaimed something that Korra was unable to understand but was sure was about how delighted he was about the food.

“That’s good to hear, Bolin.” Tenzin nodded indulgently as he scooped food to his own plate. “Do continue to help yourself.”

The conversation around the table continued though it dwindled as each focused on eating. Korra noticed that while Tenzin would usually make small talk, he was taciturn tonight and even looked a bit preoccupied.

Probably sensing Korra’s concerned stare at her, Tenzin cleared his throat. “Don’t let the presence of Korra’s stick in the mud airbending teacher interrupt your discussion.”

Mako’s face went white. “We wouldn’t say you’re a stick in the mud, sir.” He attempted to dispel any assumptions that the airbender might have of their opinion. “Korra never complained about her training.”

Korra felt Mako was trying to appease her with his words. That was too much though and even Tenzin raised an eyebrow in question.

Bolin finally swallowed his food. “Of course not – she barely talks about her training, in fact, I would go as far as to say that she doesn’t think -.”

“Good evening, everyone.”

It was the first time the Korra was thankful for the sudden presence of Asami.

“Good evening, Ms Sato – (“Call me, Asami, please Master Tenzin.) glad that you can join us.”

Asami gingerly sat down beside Mako, who placed an empty plate in front of her. “Yes, my father said he won’t need me tonight. The proposal he worked on – well, he said he lost the bid so there won’t be additional work for now.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that, Ms Sa-Asami.” Tenzin’s expression curiously cleared up. “Would you like some tea?” He gestured at the pot, which Mako had diligently picked up to pour for Asami.

Korra sighed. She turned her attention to her bowl and took an aggressive slurp of seaweed noodles.

Raising her eyes, she saw her airbending master with a glint in his eye, looking at her then at Mako and Asami and back at her.

_No way I’m confirming anything to Tenzin._

She put her head down again, slurping more noodles.

“Here you go, sweetie, let me get that for you.” Asami’s saccharine voice wafted over to the other side of the table.s

“Augh-ack!” Korra found herself choking from a noodle in surprise. She punched her chest, struggling to catch her breath and spit out the noodle.

“I got you, I got you!” She heard Bolin at her back and had promptly grasped her.

Before long, Bolin was successful and this resulted in a long slimy piece of seaweed noodle flying out of her mouth ----

And right on to Mako’s forehead.

Korra knew she should be embarrassed with what just happened.

However, she could only smirk inwardly at the horror on the firebender’s face as the noodle slowly slipped from his forehead to his nose.

_Come on sweetie, go get that for him now._

\---

The last ferry ride has long since gone and so Tenzin offered to take their guests back to Republic City via sky bison.

It took them some time though as Tenzin did not find Oogi in the shed. He did know where Oogi might be at this time of the night.

No matter though as he was able to summon the sky bison through his whistle. He had been tempted to ask their guests to say over – there were extra rooms at the acolyte’s quarters anyway.

One look at Korra’s expression stopped him from offering; he knew this glower really well.

Belatedly, he also considered that _Sato_ might not take kindly to having his daughter stay the night over at Air Temple Island.

After he dropped off the trio at the arena (a satomobile with the Sato’s chauffeur was on stand by near the area), the airbender deliberated.

All that conversation with Korra earlier made him miss Lin. Tenzin admitted that he also wanted to reassure himself.

Prior to Asami’s arrival, his mind had been racing with possibilities. Various scenarios of Lin working overtime in her office with Sato in attendance…

Don’t get him wrong, he trusts Lin implicitly.

Nonetheless, there was still a small part of him which is very wary of Hiroshi Sato. The man had not done anything to him but there was something about the industrialist that did not sit well with him.

Tenzin gently coaxed Oogi to head to their Republic City house.

Korra probing about the past earlier brought to the forefront of his mind some of his concerns about Lin before.

_What if she and Sato had pushed through with the marriage? What if Bumi -._

He knew, without a doubt, that Lin would be less stressed than she is now. She would be able to pursue her ambitions, hobbies and dreams without being encumbered by _his_ baggage. Sato would be able to shower her lavishly with gifts, maybe a regular vacation or a plot of land or something. They could even show up at functions without any whispers behind them or snide comments (except maybe about the man’s horrendous mustache, Tenzin snorted to himself).

Oogi made a soft growl as they arrived at the courtyard of the city house, drawing Tenzin out of his spiraling thoughts.

He patted his thanks to his bison, pressing his forehead to the large animal’s head, drawing in a measure of comfort from the contact.

Oogi bopped his head back and turned to go to his sleeping space.

Tenzin quietly padded into the darkened building, easily spotting signs that his wife was at home.

Finding the rooms enveloped in darkness, he slowly pushed the bedroom door open, taking care not to make a sound.

Under the covers, lying down on her side, Lin slept, a crease on her forehead and a frown on her face.

Nimbly, Tenzin got in beside her being careful not to wake his wife up.

A hand grasped his elbow from the blanket. “Tenzin? Is everything alright?”

He was not careful enough, apparently. Years of training made Chief Beifong alert even right after waking up.

Tenzin took her hand and gave it a kiss, tucking it under his arm. He curled closer to her. “Everything’s fine, dear.”

“Korra?” Lin yawned, turning to face him, looking up at him.

“She’s back in the island.”

“Okay.” Reassured (and also a testament to how exhausted she was), Lin immediately fell back into sleep, this time well within her husband’s embrace.

As Lin slept on, Tenzin stayed awake, thinking.

The moon was peeking at them from the window.

The moonlight drew his attention to his slumbering wife’s scarred cheek.

In this house, where they had built their dreams and hopes together, the airbender knew that this is one of the few places that Lin could truly be herself without judgment. He recalled his misgivings regarding Sato and reminded himself that Lin was not one for luxury or idleness.

He drew her to himself tighter, feeling her little puffs of breath on his chest.

Despite all the challenges they faced, he would do anything to protect his wife – even if it meant seeing her off regularly go to work, a profession that is both noble and life-threatening.

After all, Tenzin knew he can never ask her to be less the woman that she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand there you go. A little bit of introspection from our favorite airbender, eh? I swear – the next chapter will feature Amon already. It’s taking a bit longer; it’s been fascinating to put some headcanon into writing and I promise you these would make sense in the long run. 😊 As always – thanks for reading, reviewing and commenting!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in less than a week?? This is probably the quickest gap in chapter updates that I've ever had.
> 
> So, I found some time to write today and decided to use up this time to do another chapter... which was written while running on a few hours of sleep. So hopefully this works 🤷🏽

Korra took a deep breath, centering all her energy and attention to their match.

It was their last match before the championship. She eyed her teammates who were panting in exertion as well, their determined posture indicative of how much they wanted this.

She owed it to them to make good on her role as their waterbender.

Thank Agni none of them ended up dating each other.

It surprised her when Mako had approached her during one of their training sessions after that less than stellar dinner at Air Temple Island.

The conversation was awkward and littered with um’s and I’m sorry. Nonetheless, Korra appreciated that Mako came forward, apologizing for what he said and implied. He did not make excuses.

For her part, she admitted to being childish in her approach to the situation and had offered her own apologies. She decided that she had been rushing headlong into what she now dubbed as _the situation_. She also decided that feelings _are_ complicated and there were more crucial things she needed to focus her time on. Plus, she did not want to make any of Tenzin’s indiscretions in his youth (she did not know what he did after all to regain Lin’s trust and friendship – and eventual hand in marriage).

Korra rolled as she evaded a shot and Mako sent a blast of fire to their opponent.

“Thanks!”

“Don’t mention it.”

Yes, friendship first would be best. Definitely.

_Ding-ding-ding-ding!_

Korra spun around to face her teammates. 

The large grin on Bolin’s face and Mako’s smirk said it all.

The Fire Ferrets are in the championship match.

\---

Little did any of the pro-bending spectators know that the euphoria of the upcoming match was to be dampened by a less than five-minute-long radio announcement.

\---

“Damn it Lin! You know Tarrlok was playing you!”

“I know what I’m doing and the risks that come along with it.”

“ _Lin_. This is dangerous –.”

“Councilman, the force is highly capable of securing the arena. We’ve covered various events, even with different monarchs present.” The chief of the metalbending police crossed her arms in defiance. “This is not new to us.”

“You’ve never faced anyone like Amon before.” The airbender wanted to shake Chief Beifong to understand the gravity of the situation. “He could be calling bluff, or he could be baiting the council and the police.”

“We can’t let ourselves be cowed by Amon and the Equalists.” Chief Beifong hissed back. “As we on go longer, tensions are riding high and they might continue to recruit more sympathizers. If this goes continues unchecked, _we_ might be unable to control it in the future. Giving in to his intimidation tactics would only heighten the rift.”

Tenzin bit back a retort. For the most part, people left him alone even if he was obviously and blatantly a bender. Being the only bender of an entire element probably did not make him a threat to the Equalists.

Or maybe they simply did not know how to deal with an airbender.

Nevertheless, he did not experience the hostility that other known benders would have felt in highly concentrated non-bending communities.

“Let me join you.”

Green eyes flashed at him. “No.”

He could almost hear her say her oft repeated argument when they were starting out.

_Your battles are in the council room. Mine is on the streets. It would do us well to separate the two._

“I’m not budging on this, Lin.” What if the time has come for their battles to intersect? “ _Lin_ , either you please let me join you at the arena or,” Lin will probably not like what he will say next, but he will not budge on this. “I will use the accord to bring in reinforcements.”

Chief Beifong’s nostrils flared in indignation.

Tenzin knew she will definitely let him have it. However, he could be as stubborn as she. Bringing up the accord that all nations signed was his one-up. A stipulation in the accord would allow him, as the head of the Air Nation to seek back-up defense from the other nations due to a security threat even without sign off from any ruling government. There were iron-clad conditions written as well to ensure no abuse of power will occur and no nation will use the clause to overthrow or lay siege to another.

“Fine.” Lin deflated; her weary posture not lost on her husband. “It’s not like I would be able to stop you on this.” She was more concerned about the situation than she let on to the rest of the council. She gave a wan smile. “Thanks, Councilman.”

Knowing that his wife does not condone affectionate gestures while they were on the clock, Tenzin simply reached out to squeeze her hand.

And she squeezed back.

“Hey, Lin! Chief Beifong, wait! I would like to thank you for -.”

A flash of something came over the chief of police’s face upon hearing Korra’s voice.

The discussion would have gone differently if the Fire Ferrets, inclusive of the Avatar, had not reached the championships. He doubted Amon would have called attention to the pro-bending tournament if Korra had not been prominent in it.

\---

Lin could barely hear Tenzin griping about how the match was rigged.

She seemed to be watching the match, but she would be hard-pressed to recount any detail about it.

She scanned the crowd, trying to see if there was anything unusual. Her senses were more attuned to the crowd rather than the highly anticipated clash between two pro-bending teams.

There was a shift in the arena. She felt something; surreptitiously inching her foot out, she sensed around.

There was a wave of increased heart rates around them. She saw people scattered in the audience, reaching down and donning masks.

_Masks?_

She detected movement near her, and she shoved Tenzin out of the line of attack, sending out her metal cables to grasp the arm of one of the masked people.

“LIN!”

The metalbender twisted, pulling the attacker aside, side-stepping one of the spectators who froze at the scene that was happening beside him.

Crackling can be heard around the air and the crowd, which was previously shouting to jeer and cheer the player, was now yelling in panic.

_No…_

With rising horror, Chief Beifong discovered that despite all the checks in place, Equalists have infiltrated the championship match.

“Saikhan! Song! Raj! Evacuate everyone – immediately!” She yelled into her radio, sensing the chaos that was about to descend.

A strong gale pushed her to the side; looking back she saw Tenzin dealing with another Equalist. She pushed up, flinging her cables and incapacitating the Equalist.

“Thanks!”

“Tenzin – help evacuate the civilians, quickly! I’ll attend to the rest.”

She could faintly hear the airbender shout a “Be careful!” as she jumped off the bleachers and into the foray below.

\---

“Looks like we lost this one.”

Lin could feel the dejection and defeat tainting the air.

Smoke, dust and debris were all over the arena. The unmistakable sound of the sirens and the commotion outside the arena was roaring around them. But Lin, Chief Beifong can hear none of that.

She had been so close to Amon that she could almost have reached out to drag him down to the rooftop. She had been so close, enough for Amon let out a few words that only _she_ could hear. She barely had time to process it before she had to drop off and gamble saving the Avatar.

“Republic City is at war.”

Tenzin was now at her side, lightly touching her elbow, bringing her back to the present.

One of the first things she learned, being raised by Toph Beifong, is to keep emotions in check, hidden if possible. Any hint of weakness and the enemy would pounce on it. Lin Beifong must not let anyone know how the past hour has rattled her.

“Chief? Chief Beifong, are you there?” The sound of static cut through. “Everyone’s evacuated, except for some pro-benders. Councilman Tenzin and the Avatar are currently unaccounted for, over.”

Not looking away from the devastated pro-bending court, she pulled out the miraculously intact radio. “They’re in here. The arena must be shut down. Commence actions for this. Over.”

A squeak came from Bolin.

“We’ll make it work, Bo. Like we always do.”

The quiet conversation between the brothers left a sour taste in Lin’s mouth. Shutting down the arena would render them homeless and more people jobless. This is on her.

Something about the Equalists’ new technology alarmed her. How could this have penetrated their defenses? And how did they infiltrate the arena so easily?

“Chief Beifong!” The ever-reliable deputy chief was at her side, rattling off an update on situation, informing her that they were already trying to acquire the manifesto of all attendees that night though he was not optimistic about this.

Lin lifted a hand, pausing the litany. “Give me a second with Councilman here. I’ll meet you at the lobby in ten.”

Saikhan nodded and strode off purposefully.

Lin finally acknowledged her husband’s presence, covertly applying seismic sense. Finding everything in order with him, except for heightened heart rate (which was to be expected), she gently plucked his fingers off her arm.

“Before anything else,” The airbender started. “I’m fine. It’s you I’m worried about. You and Korra took quite a fall from the roof!”

“I’m fine, Tenzin.” It was a lie, but he did not know it. The adrenalin was coursing through her; enough to numb the pain and strain. “Deal with the crowd, check if there were injuries aside from the pro-benders – and” She briefly shrugged her shoulder at the Fire Ferrets who were huddled at the side. “Take Bolin and Mako to stay over at Air Temple Island.” Tenzin’s mouth opened in surprise at her last request. “Make sure they’re looked after; I don’t want them caught up in the aftermath of this arena debacle. I’ll inform Toza when I talk to him about closing the arena.”

He nodded and notified the grateful brothers of their stay at the island.

From her peripheral view, she sees a figure in a clearly expensive outfit, judging by the cut and style of the clothes, was running towards them.

“Excuse me, ma’am! Civilians are not allowed here! Ma’am!”

“Asami!” The firebender shouted as the Sato in question almost toppled him over as she hugged him.

Lin heard Tenzin groan in frustration.

“Don’t wait up.” She squeezed his hand before taking her leave.

She was not looking forward to the aftermath of tonight’s championship.

\---

It had been hours since he and the Fire Ferrets arrived at Air Temple Island.

Tenzin could only fathom what Lin had to endure in those hours.

She did say not to wait up. Of course, he was not bound to follow that. His agitation and worry kept him company the entire night.

The light-footed airbender crept out of their shared room and into the kitchen. While the kitchen was mainly Lin’s territory, having preferred cooking over cleaning or doing the laundry (which was Tenzin’s domain, now shared with Korra), he knew his way around it.

He added water to a steel kettle (he selected the sleek noiseless one over the battered contraption, which was a product of Toph Beifong’s creativity, which he believed she made to specifically annoy him) and placed it on the stove, heating water for medicinal tea.

He scanned the shelves for a specific bottle that he himself refilled previously. Pulling out the herbal mix that his mother had prescribed, he set about to use the mortar and pestle to grind the herbs into a fine powder. It was not without a little relief that he reflected that it had been some time since he needed to do this.

Just then, he recognized the soft footsteps that were moving in the direction of their bedroom.

On a typical night, he would have found it odd that his wife did not seek him, knowing that he was still up. Tonight though, he knew what she was up to.

Tenzin hurried to the master bedroom, carrying with him the medicinal tea.

As he expected, Lin was already in bed, under the covers with the lights off and turned away from him but, curiously, with her dressing gown on.

He knew something was off.

Carefully placing the tea on the bedside dresser, he sat on the bed beside his wife.

“Lin, I know you’re awake.” He ran a finger lightly on her shoulder blade, when he saw what his wife was trying to hide.

Carefully, he turned her to face him. A bruise was blooming on her shoulder. He gently pulled down her dressing gown, showing a night dress underneath. She was definitely in pain or hiding something as she was not in her usual form-fitting bedclothes.

As per their routine after every mission, Tenzin volunteered his request.

“Lin, please?”

She would know what he meant. Breathing deeply, Lin sat up and shook off her dressing gown. Tenzin carefully reached forward, helping her remove the sleeves from her shoulders. She could feel his eyes tracing every inch of skin revealed.

She looked away when she heard his sharp intake of breath.

“Oh, Lin. What did they do to you?”

It has been their practice since early in their relationship (well, at least since they moved out. Toph or Katara would not have appreciated their children stripping in front of each other within their earshot).

The airbender knew the earthbender’s penchant to understate any injury she might have acquired in her line of work. They had made a practice years ago, that every time she comes home and, no questions asked, Tenzin can check on her body.

It had become one of their more intimate moments.

Lin mutedly accepted the mug of warm tea and turned her back slightly, allowing her husband to unzip the dress off her. “You know.” She wrapped her hands around the mug.

With every inch of skin revealed, Tenzin waited with bated breath, hoping against hope not to see any new bruise or wound on his wife.

His bushy brows furrowed. “You haven’t been able to block all the attacks at the roof top, have you?”

“No.”

The metalbender shook her head but flinched when Tenzin’s calloused hands started to trace unfamiliar marks on her.

There were more bruises than the one on her shoulder. What he assumed initially as a small cut was, in actuality, to his horror, the tip of a long swelling wound that crept from her shoulder down to her back, near the area of her second right rib. It was an unusual burn that could have only been made by -.

“Is this an electrical burn? What has Saikhan left out? What did you leave out?” He had called earlier to get an update from the deputy chief when he was unable to get hold of Lin.

Lin stayed silent.

“Damn it, Lin.” Frustration getting the best of the airbender. “I need to know. What happened on the roof top? What happened with _Amon_?”

\---

“Two swear words in a week – that’s a record, Councilman.” Lin tried to make light of the situation, trying to camouflage the gravity. This fell flat at the nonplussed expression on her husband’s face.

Lin started to feel the toll of the past days on her body. There was only so much that the healers could do for her; the painkiller they gave her before she left headquarters was starting to wear off and the cold night air did her no favors. She had hoped (in vain) that she could settle in bed before her husband could question her.

“ _Lin_.”

His hand drew her away from the dark corners of her mind.

She simply shook her head and he understood she did not want to dwell on it.

The airbender delicately placed her dressing gown on her.

Lin took a sip of the tea he prepared, grasping it as though a lifeline, answers coming from its bitter brew.

She raised eyes to her husband who began pulling out medical supplies from one of their bedside drawers.

She knew her motivation for persevering.

 _Why do you do what you do?_ An echo of Mako’s question from days before came to her mind.

She faces death, killing and violence – so Tenzin would not have to.

\---

His fingers skated over her shoulder blades, massaging the knots he found there and applying his mother’s balm.

Lin broke the silence after finishing the tea.

“Tenzin, no matter what happens -.”

“Shh, why are you talking like that.” The resolve in his wife’s eyes frightened him. He knew the continuation of that statement as well. He hated it when she would bring it up as a jest when they were younger. He hated it more when she would bring it up in relation to the danger in her line of work.

Lin held his chin and forced him to look in her eyes.

“Tenzin, I’m serious, no matter what happens – if something happens, I won’t begrudge you – you can marry again, okay?”

If something happens to _her_ was implied.

“Lin! What is wrong with you?” Tenzin strove to keep the panic from his voice.

“Promise me.”

“ _No,_ I won’t!” A mix of worry and outrage swirled. “You know my stand on this!” He will _not_ abide by that. “Nothing is going to happen to you!” Not if he can help it.

\---

No matter what happens to her…

Whatever happens to her is irrelevant. There were a lot of other earthbenders and the number of metalbenders were growing thanks to her mother’s academy.

But airbenders...?

As though Tenzin knew what she was thinking, he drew her into him, taking care to hold her without inflicting unintentional pain.

She will let the issue rest for now.

Tenzin gingerly pulled them both to their pillows, still keeping her secure.

She nestled herself deeper in his arms, placing her head on his chest, listening closely to his steady heartbeat.

In the silence of the room, in their bed, she knew sleep will evade her as Amon’s words echoed repeatedly in her head.

_“Bending is a disease. I will free the world from this blight– beginning with ridding the world of airbending forever.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally written the attack at the arena storyline, with tweaks as I see fit in line with this AU. Felt like there was more to the lapses in the security than just Lin's hubris, eh?  
> Will get around to responding to your comments, thanks for keeping them coming :)  
> Do you like the direction this story is going? Does it still make sense? Are they in character? Feel free to let me know. I do try to work on improving my writing, every time. Thank you for reading and the encouragement. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This will go all the way to eventually dealing with the outcome of the Harmonic Convergence.


End file.
